Gate: Thus the Wasteland Fought There and Beyond !
by CurdonThatBastard
Summary: A strange Gate opened in the borders of the Mojave Wasteland, the newly formed alliance decided to examine it, what they found was a Gate to a whole other world. New conflicts and bloody wars will occur because in whatever kind of outer dimension or fantasies you are. War. War never changes. [Currently on a rewrite,many plotlines bound to change so keep an eye for the next months]
1. Prologue: Beginning of the End

**I'll begin rewriting the first chapters to refine the narration and give it more of a lively look. And also try to correct some mistakes and plot holes.**

 **I'm not changing anything from the story but it would be nice if you reread it just to see the new touches I put :)**

 **For those new in the story, just ignore what I just said and make yourself comfortable!**

 _ **Here we go ~~~~~~~**_

* * *

War. War never changes.

The World has been plunged in a nuclear holocaust, turning Earth into a dead radioactive Wasteland, those who survived this tragic event set across the ruins of the Old World to establish new societies and tribes.

In the year 2281, a fierce battle between the East and the West happened in the land of The Mojave Wasteland, a battle to take over the great dam of Hoover Dam, a giant wall soaking in the still pure water of the Colorado River in the depth of Black Canyon, rumors have been told that the dam had the mighty power to supply the whole south west of the United State before the Great War.

A battle between two great and strong factions in the Wasteland.

 **The** **New California Republic** clashed against the fearsome **Caesar's Legion** , like a bull smashing his head against the claws of a bear, the fight lasted days with none of the two sides overcoming the other.

But then suddenly out of nowhere, the Courier stepped in, a man declared as a saint in the Mojave, his actions brought such a spread variety of changes that will affect the Mojave Desert forever, he saved so many lives as well as ending them, successfully accomplishing one of the most dangerous quests for just one single man, the name of the Courier spread to the entirety of the Mojave and even beyond.

And now he decided to participate in the biggest battle that would change the face of the Wasteland forever with intentions as obscure and unknown as always, he stormed through the NCR's ranks and assaulted the many Legion troops all by himself with only the help of one single Securitron, however at much of the NCR's distaste he turned against them and made his way down Hoover Dam through the many NCR defenses before finally settling his businesses at the other side of the dam.

With the Legion retreating back to the East and the NCR out of Hoover Dam, the Courier sat on the edge of the dam resting after the long tiring battle, looking down at the army of Securitrons controlled by RobCo's CEO and ruler of the fantastic New Vegas Robert House sweeping the place around for any more resistance, he slightly sighed in an exhausted manner and took a quick sip of the Nuka Cola he recently opened.

Both parties have been severely hit by this defeat and withdrew out of the Mojave Desert, letting the New Vegas Strip under its all-time ruler...

Some small factions were still stationed on the Mojave like The Enclave Remnant, The Boomers and The Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel (Which their destruction from Mr. House had been aborted thanks to the help of The Courier, who convinced him of their worth and their strong potential.), but all of them stayed away from the Lucky 38 and its surroundings, letting it feast with its victory.

The Legion was never heard from since then, President Kimbal resigned from his place as the President of the New California Republic after such a harsh humiliation and General Oliver never came back to base to write his report.

As the NCR was in the middle of a huge crisis, a woman by the name of Christine McAleese stood up, a woman of her origins dating back to the far old country of Japan, her ideas of peace and prosperity in the Wasteland gave her huge popularity in the people of the NCR and made her on top of leading the Republic as President McAleese, the fourth woman president of the New California Republic.

* * *

 **\- 2282 -**

* * *

As the situation in NCR territory began to stabilize, the President decided to start first an alliance with Mr. House and many other factions to wash the NCR's reputation and begin a new step for humanity's future, she made contact with The Courier as she knew he had enough influence in the Wasteland to convince even the most stubborn persons to at least respond to the president's demand. The Courier accepted the president's request and headed toward NCR's main headquarters where he personally met President McAleese.

The Courier wasn't very excited to make an agreement with them, even though he had a vast positive reputation in their ranks before Hoover Dam, he still doesn't forget why he turned his back at them thanks to their corrupt and shady nature **(*)**.

But as he had a quite interesting discussion with her and heard her ideas to reunite the California state, this made him think a bit more about their proposition, after a couple of days he gladly accepted and set off to send the message to all over the Mojave.

Four months after, Mr. House and the new NCR President, as well as the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel and many other leader of the groups scattered around the West Coast gathered in a reunion in the biggest room in the fanciest casino/hotel of New Vegas: The Tops.

The tensions were quite appearing between them given by the glares and slight insult they gave to each other, if it wasn't for The Courier's demand, most of them will not even take the pain to come, hell they'll even had drawn their weapons the second they saw each other. But the presence of the Courier as well as the quite fancy way the Chairmen supervised the continuity of the reunion made the atmosphere a bit calm.

Hours of negotiations were made, most were clearly not satisfied for the majority, people arguing against each other for minutes, insults and swears were tossed all around the table. War again had to be started in that very moment, as well as most of the leaders we're quite distrustful at the new NCR president, but her talent to speak added with the Courier's many times' expression of his fine thoughts on the subject made many stubborn men reconsidering the offers.

And so, after many and long talks, the agreement had been made and all the factions were reunited in one big alliance, the first of its kind since the Great War. A long declaration with all the agreements written was signed by all the persons in the room, the scene was quite similar to the Declaration of Independence of America five hundred years ago.

It was a historical debate, for the Wasteland but also for The Tops, as the place became very famous to be the location where all the debates happened, you could find photos of the event in The Tops' reception desk, just behind Swank's head.

And so in the 5th of July 2282, the West Commonwealth (Do not mix with the East Commonwealth in Massachusetts.) was born.

This event happened just one day after the US Independence, which created another day of celebration for the people of America, one day for the Old World and another for the new one. The factions agreed to reunite all of their power in one single nation, it was split in many states where each one of them were governed by its respected leader, every year, the leaders of them all have to reunite in a council were different cases inside the Commonwealth were debated. And so a new dawn for civilization has come.

* * *

 **\- 2283 -**

* * *

As peace was finally settled, massive economic gross was made in the Mojave and the entire west coast, the NCR Ambassy in The Strip was rebuild with the ex-ambassador retaking his old office. The Ormetas got quite a change in direction after that Mr. House realized the little sneaky operations Nero and Big Sal were involved, the Gomorrah got a bit of a hit in the head but hopefully stabilized again. The two other Families didn't get any notable changes besides the huge gross of customers coming from all over the Wasteland.

The gate separating Freeside from The Strip was removed after that the grudge Mr. House had against the Kings wore off as well as he found a much better function for that hellhole of a place.

The Securitrons made a raid on the street and put order in the spot once again, finally making Freeside a prosper place to live.

The whole district was renovated to meet Mr. House's standards, the now named 'Southside of New Vegas' became a more affordable place for the wastelander than the luxurious Strip with the similar experience, the streets were filled with people searching for a bit of fun in this harsh world while still feeling protected with the Securitrons' constant patrols, even though the reign of Mr. House on New Vegas was far absolute, he tried to be the most transparent as possible in his ruling.

The Atomic Wrangler became brand new, the Garret twins had a huge help from Mr. House's procedures in one condition, no drugs inside the establishment, they still got a fine earning with the new casino machines and a wide variety of artists on stage and in the bedrooms, it became a quite fancy place to gamble and rest, even though they quickly found new competitors as new casinos and bars opened in the surroundings.

The Silver Rush was long forgotten after the Courier's path, scavengers quickly took what's left inside of it and let it rot, until Mick from the Mick & Ralph's store decide to integrate it to their 'company', letting his brother Ralph manage the store while he takes over what's left from Van Graff's place, not only he decided to sell energy weapons but also firearms, making The Silver Rush a 'respectable' ammunition shop once again.

The Mick & Ralph's store turned into a small minimarket, selling different items to the habitant and the tourists of Southside, the giant flow of comings in the store quickly overwhelmed the two brothers but they still caught rhythm.

The King got more and more famous and the amount of his groupies skyrocketed, The King's turned from a small petty gang into a huge larger organization, but their classiness was still intact, the King's School of Impersonation became the most popular place in the bloc.

The Old Mormon Fort had improved its medical techs and the Followers of the Apocalypse became a huge benevolent movement of peace and prosperity in the Wasteland.

But Freeside is not the only place that become part to the Strip, Westside transformed into a place of hotels and small bars, the ruins in the north was swiped away to let place for small fancy houses sold for the more fortunate one to live peacefully away from the noises of the Strip, there was even an Eastside of the city that has been created and became a shopping district to all the citizens of the city, filled with huge markets and merchants from all over the wasteland.

New Vegas' people grew in number and expanded its borders until it has partially reached the same square space as the old Las Vegas, huge buildings had begun popping from the ground but none of them could obviously defy the Lucky 38 in term of height.

The city was shining with thousands of lights in the night, whatever where you are in the Mojave, you can still clearly see the city in the distance and hear its echoes in the air. A main route was remade to reach it, drive by the highway next to the Fabulous New Vegas sign and it will take you straight to the middle of the city.

But Vegas wasn't the only place who drastically changed with the coming of a new economy.

Hidden Valley turned from a chain of rocky hills into a large base built by the Brotherhood of Steel, the camp was made to give the BoS a proper base for them, as well to form new units in their ranks, the place was shaped as a proper military camp with watchtowers and hardened steel fences, the surface of the base was mostly used for storage of bigger engines while the underground bunker was still their center of operation, they quickly recovered the rest of the bunker and was fully operational once again.

The Enclave Remnants begun recruiting new men and women to their ranks, the Remnants bunker became a boot camp where the small portion of the Enclave veterans taught their new recruits the old values of the once was the great might of the Enclave.

Helios One has been shared between the NCR and the BoS, where both of their skillful engineers united to make the solar plant work, providing the whole Commonwealth a secondary power source beside Hoover Dam.

The Boomers gladly opened their arms to the outside, many people traveled to Nellis to visit the Nellis Boomer Museum, and made a healthy relationship with many factions and societies.

And what about the Courier?

After the declaration of alliance back in The Tops, not much have been heard from him since then, he modestly dropped off any proposition from the many factions that opened their arms and gave him the highest positions, his urge of exploration didn't let him settle in one single place, he traveled the West Coast countless of times. And now that he became a huge celebrity in the Wasteland he preferred to stay low and let the flow of the sand guide his footsteps.

However even though all the West Commonwealth finally found its path to civilization, its ground was still scared by the many criminal groups and raiders that would be too numerous to deal with them all in the same time.

* * *

\- **2284 -**

* * *

This year has been known as the year of the 'Industrial Resurrection', a renew of the Industrial Age.

Thanks to the wide preserved archives of the Brotherhood of Steel and the Followers of the Apocalypse, many factories all over the California state began to run again and new ones were created, for the first time the people let go the scavenging and started to create once again, still the bad rotten quality of their resources didn't let much to create but it was a start.

The Gun Runners started their own factories, manufacturing and constructing a huge amount of weapons in a lesser time, the quality of the weapons was hugely upgraded too providing a much more and better firepower to the armies of the commonwealth and the happy trigger fanatics.

The McCarran Camp changed from a military base to a giant metro station for the civilians, connecting to all over the Mojave Desert, with the railroads mostly recovered, train stations in the Mojave restarted working, the steam train came back, nourished with coal stones, while the electric cables are being installed.

The NCR quickly took responsibility to revive basic industries for the people's need, NCR citizens began working in many factories, farms and mines, providing jobs for the civilians and reproducing many resources, especially food. Bread, drinks and many other aliments started to be made again, no more need of poisonous scavenged food, the people can now eat a decent amount of food while still making it reasonably available. This is where the Followers of the Apocalypse took drastic actions to fight starvation in the Mojave Wasteland and other poor parts of the alliance.

But the year wasn't only marked by the restarting of older innovations, many new inventions were made, especially in the military.

Now with the restarting of factories, the NCR is now provided with better quality equipment in much higher quantity, instead of using old scraps scavenged in the waste. The new line of outfits gave the NCR troops better protection against damages and much more durability, the old Service Rifles were replaced with much upgraded ones with better endurance and stability. Still they weren't as advanced as the US army before the Great War.

Even though The Brotherhood of Steel's strict policy to preserve the old technology, they didn't deprive themselves of the new industries, better quality power armors were mass-produced, we could count on average three power armor to each paladin. The new T-51d and T-60b models were constituted of composite armoring made of ceramic and hardened steel, they have now the potential to resist the launch of a canon shell right in the center without a single scratch and with no damages to the person inside all thanks to new exoskeletons developed to give more stability and flexibility in the armors despite their huge gain in weight.

New heavy and energy weapons were also made, the most notorious one was the shoulder mounted rocket launcher, it was armed with four tubes that can load the unbelievable amount of eight 66 mm anti-tank rockets in it, each tube had two rockets in it with one armed, greatly decreasing the reload times, the eight rockets can be all shot in a matter of a second or one by one. This gave the normal paladin to be a massive armored tank on two legs and be greatly sufficient in battle.

The Enclave Remnants finished their training process, they are now a group of dozens of elite forces with high variety of skills in combat, not only they are fearful units on ground but also in the air, making them a strong air force next to the Boomers, they can travel long distances in no time with their Vertibirds. The Enclave bunker became some sort of intelligence agency, monitoring the borders of the nation in quest for any hostile activity from a still feared Legion.

Mr. House finally activated all his past bases and facilities in the Mojave, his secret bunker under Fortification Hill still gave him an infinite supply of Securitrons at his command, he reopened the REPCONN headquarters and test site as he decided to start a space program project with the help of many scientists honored to work with him, he received great results so far. He is also in the work to create new fighting jets with the voluntarism of the Boomers, really excited to pilot something as fast as House promised.

The West Commonwealth was slowly recovering to the Old World days, now with a gigantic army of different kind of soldiers under its service, nobody could dare to stop their wonderful advancements for humanity.

For the first time in centuries, the people of the Wasteland happily feasted the end of the year with happiness and pride, New Vegas gave to the Mojave a show of fireworks to all over the desert could see, children from all over the desert and beyond were dumbfounded under the spectacle of light and colors above their little heads. Many people think it could be a nice idea to revive the old holidays next year.

As the year ended, the new one began with a new challenge to the nation.

What followed changed the fate of the Mojave, the U.S West coast and maybe even the entire Wasteland, forever.

* * *

 **\- 2285 -**

* * *

The Courier reached the camp where the NCR and many other military factions requested his assistance, the place was located directly north of the long irradiated Camp Searchlight, why they demanded him was still unknown.

As he arrived at the entrance, two NCR soldiers welcomed him with a firm salute.

"It's good to see you here sir!" Shouted one of them in excitement, meeting the famously known Courier was always an honor.

"No problem boys." The Courier gladly responded.

" The commanders are waiting for you in the main shack." Said the other soldier pointing to a large tent in the middle of the camp.

The Courier gave a nod to them and proceed to walk towards it while looking from left to right, watching the soldiers of the many factions working. He proudly watches in his path BoS paladins checking their power armor, Enclave members discussing next to a giant Vertbird, NCR soldiers unloading trucks full of crates, Rangers stationed on top of watchtowers guarding the horizon, he could also see a group of mixed units sharing a cigarette and discussing about non-sense, it was a fascinating thing to see people that where shooting at each other three years ago all working together in one small camp. He gave every person passing by a nod and the person nodded back, even though the Courier's high state, he was still acting as a modest person and had a relation of huge respect between his fellow soldier.

The Courier lifted the rag and entered inside the tent, the tent was filled with radios and different devices all over the place, their buzzing noises gave a very serious tone to the place, this is where he met the eyes of three men around a map on a table, two of them were quite familiar to him.

On the left we have Head Paladin Hardin, on the middle was the leader of the Enclave Remnants Judah Kreger. The two men were very glad to see The Courier, the emotion was shared in both parties as he finally saw these two after a long time, especially for Kreger as these three years made him really change in the right way than when he was in Westside, he was quite fancy in his new officer uniform.

The man standing in the right faced the Courier and made a salute, by the look of him he seemed to be one of the high ranks in the NCR's army.

"General Douglas Craig!" He shouted with a strong tone "It's nice to finally meet the famous Courier of the Mojave."

"Likewise sir." The Courier settled with a nod.

The Courier heard many things about this man, General Douglas was a fantastic leader and had many victories on his name even before Hoover Dam, so obviously he was the favorite one to replace Oliver Lee after his strange disappearance, even though the Courier heard many bad rumors about the general's sickening way of work.

The Courier then approached the table looking at the map and said.

"So what's the situation?"

"The Legion son! The Legion!" Said the Enclave Remnant's leader, frowning his eyebrows.

The Courier wasn't surprised, who other fearful enemy could defy the new and powerful West Commonwealth army? But he was still wondering how did they reached this far inside the borders without getting caught, he didn't have to ask about it as Hardin said.

"The way they arrived so far here is fairly unknown, we have no idea how they past our endless patrols over the Colorado River, our hypothesis was that they circled the place but in no way they could climb the rocky hills on the south, especially that there's nothing over there in thousands of kilometers but sand... It's like they appeared out of thin air…"

"Our bet is that they settled on the Searchlight Airport." The General said before pointing to the location with his finger. "Our reports says that they circled Camp Searchlight and attacked a group of travelers passing by, they quickly fled as dozens of Legionaries rushed to them their weapons drawn."

The Courier slowly studied the situation while taking a thinking pose then said.

"So any assault taken? Just to see if these guys are still resilient as before?"

"Not yet, we thought we could wait for the Courier to assist us to the fight." Said General Douglas.

"It would be really nasty if you missed all the fun wouldn't be?" Followed the High Paladin with a grin.

"Y'all know me too well." Responded the Courier looking down humbled with a slight chuckle.

* * *

 **[Second Gate, West Imperial Capital, Empire]**

Commander-in-chief Leonard was calmly resting in his fancy war tent, he was wearing a complete armor set of the fanciest gold and iron, with a red cape of fur sliding all the way down the ground.

He was sitting in front of a table with a bottle of wine and a crystal cup on it as well as his helmet decorated in jewelries and a pair horns in each sides, he had a very dull expression in his face while putting his chin on top of the palm of his left hand. He took a quick sip of his cup then sighed with despair.

He can't believe that all the armies of the Three Kingdoms were sent in the middle of the action against the foreign army in Alnus Hill's **Gate** , while he had to do the stupid job to check this new **Gate** that popped out of nowhere, literally. The **Gate** appeared directly on a grassy plain, in the middle of nowhere significant beside a river a couple of kilometers est.

The Commander didn't even have the third of the army fighting over Alnus Hill in his command, he wore his finest equipment expecting to battle hordes of enemies in Alnus Hill but in vain...

 _"This is so boring..."_ He whispered, just waiting to end all of this non-sense.

Afterwards, a young man wearing an armor of steel quite scratched and dusty entered the tent, the Commander slightly smiled.

"Lord Stanford, it's quite nice to see you..." He said, glad to see the leader of the first three hundred troops he sent to the other side of the Gate returning.

 _"Pleasure's mine Commander…"_ Lord Stanford replied with a slight cough before sitting next to him, he then slowly removed his helmet and put it on the table with a sigh of fatigue, the Commander suddenly got terrorized as he starred at the man's face and shouted with shock.

 _ **"Dear God! What in the name of Oblivion happened to you my friend ?!"**_

The Lord's face completely changed for the worse since the last time he saw him, it was like he suffered from a terrible illness or transformed into an Draugr **(**)** , his face was filled with winkles, his eyes became red and really dark eye bags reached down his nose, his hair turned from a shining gold to a dull white, his skin became so dry it became to crack, small holes also popped all over his body, his bones were so apparent that he looked like a skeleton with grey dry skin on it.

 _"How can I begin... "_ He whispered _"That_ _ **Gate**_ _took us straight to hell itself, we found nothing but a giant desert of sand, we could only see far towns and villages, the climate was horribly awful and the air was unbreathable, my men began to fall ill by strange diseases unknown by our druids, there was also this strange taste of metal in our mouths and - we don't know if the cause was the burning sunlight but - we felt like small needles were stabbing our skin, it felt so itching that we couldn't resist the need to scratch our faces, some men even got maniac and started to scratch themselves so frantically they began to bleed..."_

The Commander was speechless at the man's dialogue, what kind of place is that and what did it to his soldiers?!

 _"After we came out of the_ _ **Gate**_ _, we found ourselves in the middle of a strange giant flat track surrounded by a barrier of rusted steel, there was a range of giant abandoned buildings made of iron and stone behind us, they were shaped like stables for giant horses and were really in bade shape, we also found strange wreckage of birds of metal scattered around the trail. But we were not alone, the place was swarmed with giant scorpions reaching the height of average man, they were fast and strong, it took us days to exterminate all of them but they were still coming back, those damn creatures took the life of five of our men. But it wasn't just it, we got attacked by hordes of living dead in fluorescent color, we had nights and nights of attacks, waves of undead storming at us."_

This was getting worse and worse...

 _"Hardly but surely, we finally established a decent camp there, so we decided to scout around, we found a strange town in front of us covered in a weird green cloud, two men volunteered to march over there, we didn't see them back since then so we decided to counter it for the moment, this is where we found a long road made of stones. And you wouldn't believe me but, we found a group of people, actual people!"_

What?! How could people be living in such hazardous location?!

 _"I don't know what kind of witchcraft they had but they were riding a strange cart made of metal and was advancing without horses. We decided to take them in for interrogation, but the moment they saw us they quickly ran away aboard their strange machinery, one of them even shot at us some weird bolt of fire and killed one of our man before they disappeared..."_

"You know you telling me fairy tales right?" Responded with a trembling tone the commander, pure confusion was drawn in his face.

 _"I know this sir but you have to believe me, this is a hellish place and we still barely scratched it surface, who knows what kind of monsters roaming in these lands, we must destroy this gate at once! Before any of those... 'things' reach the Empire! I-"_

They both quickly got cut off by screams and shouts of men in the outside, they immediately exited the tent and contemplated the whole confusion inside their units, soldiers from all over the place running left and right in an alarmed way, gathering as much of their equipment in the outcome of the enemy's approach.

"What the hell is happening ?!" Shouted the Commander dumbfounded, the lord as much puzzled as him.

"Commander! Commander!"

The two men quickly turned towards the soldier coming at them, he promptly stopped in front of them and tried to regain his breath.

"What's the matter soldier speak to me!" Shouted Lord Stanford, feeling more and more stressed by the situation around them.

"We just got reports of an unknown battalion towards our camp in the other side, hundreds of man with strange outfits similar to the color of the sand, as well as golems of steel holding heavy strange weaponry and flying giant birds, not only that but-"

An explosion coming from the **Gate** shook the whole place, now the **Gate** was plunged in a huge cloud of dark smoke lifting in the air.

"Dear Lord..." the Commander slipped from his mouth before marching towards the event in fear "All soldiers hold position around the **Gate!** Get ready to defend quick!" He ordered while drawing his sword, the lord behind him done the same.

 _" I never heard of such things Commander! This is why we have to destroy this gate!"_

"Shut up!" Shouted the Commander at him with anger "This is no time for such conversation!"

He cannot sustain his emotions anymore; he can't believe this but he was in fear! In fear of what could come from that **Gate** , in fear of what kind of demons they've unleashed to the Empire!

The whole settlement circled the **Gate** , firmly grabbing their shields and swords, awaiting whatever was coming from the **Gate**. The smoke still blurred the view then suddenly, a dozen pairs of red shining eyes suddenly appeared, inspecting the soldiers from each side, sound of clunking metal on the ground began to be heard louder and louder as more of pairs of red eyes begin to appear.

The sole sight of those strange hellish pupils made the poor men shiver in terror, fighting the urge to escape and run away with their tails between their legs, not wanting at all to be in this situation, even as far as regretting the reason, they were born. The whole place was in a gloomy silence, the only sound made was the metallic steps the demons from literally hell were exiting the **Gate** , and in the matter of a second, it happened...

It happened so fast... Too fast.

* * *

 **At last finally the rewrite of the first chapter, I will do the same to all the next chapters until the recent ones.**

 **Btw if you noticed I made this little (*) scattered a couple of times in the story, I saw them in other fanfics and found them to be quite useful to add some in depth notes on some thingies without ruining the pace of the reading. And also as a way to automatically respond to some obvious questions I would get in the reviews and DMs, or just give a quick explanation to some references I put ;).**

 **So yeah here are there:**

 **(*): A small inside joke I made about them coming from Shady Sands, I never though a town's name could be this accurate to its people.**

 **(**): Basically speaking Draugr are undead Nordic Warriors, we can find instance of their names in other Nordic tales which means that they are not exclusively affiliated to Skyrim (before some Skyrim fanatic bust out of my screen and gouge my eyes out…), there is a slight possibility that they could appear in the story since there are some dungeons in the Gate novel if you've read it.**

 **So yeah first chapter all done, proceed to the second one.**

 **And those who unfortunately though that this is a new chapter, too bad :(.**

 **Oh I forgot one thing I didn't put in the first edition of the chapter, I thought (and still right now) that they were fucking unnecessary, like what kind of massive organization like Bethesda or the guys owning the Gate franchise would care about some smelly pubescent teenage fat lord living in his mom's basement and his shitty Mary Sue fanfic? Like lol they gonna sue me because I forgot to spell the famous statement that I don't own their shit? This always cracks me up when I see it in the fanfic of my fellows.**

 **So here it is:**

 **Hurr Hurr I dnt hown aeny oov da Fallewt frayncheese owr da Gaytsu franchayse, owl ove dem belowngs 2 der orogonal ewners, poop.**

 **Good luck decoding that, ow, and that classic of course:**

 **I dOn't OwN aNy Of ThE fAlLoUt FrAnChIsE oR tHe GaTeS fRaNcHiSe, AlL oF tHeM bElOnGs To ThEiR oRiGiNaL oWnErS.**

 **Choose which one you prefer, me I'm going to bed. Me Me Big Boy.**


	2. Chapter 1: Harsh First Encounter

"Oh god this one have all his guts out! Wait..."

The NCR soldier crouched with disgust to the ground under the watch of his pal sharing his emotions, he began to gather all the organs coming from the Legion soldier corpse lying on the ground between the two, then put everything all the bowels and chunk of meat back inside the huge gape inside the corpse's stomach while trying forcefully to close it, the man stood up wiping the blood on his pants while trying to hold the bit of vomit reaching his mouth.

"Okay that's the last one of them get ready, on my mark... 1,2,3! Come one!"

The two soldiers lifted the Legion officer with a slight grunt then toss him up a pile of his dead companions inside of a wooden cart, after that the two decided to take a bit of rest.

"How much now?" One of them said to his buddy.

"That's the third one we filled with those bastards... And there's still to come."

The two gave a quick glance at their surroundings, the camp they've just raided earlier was in complete ruin, the whole place was devastated, many units were walking everywhere trying to clean the huge bloody mess, scavenging the ground swarming with corpses of the enemy.

"Okay let's close this cart and get some rest I'm tired!" Cried one of the two in exhaustion before facing the cart. The two men grabbed the back hatch of the cart then begin to lift it up, but the thing was too heavy for these two to lift.

"Here I'll help ya out."

Suddenly a third pair of arms grabbed the hatch, greatly helping the two to close it. The two men turned towards the brave fella that helped them, then in a fraction of a second their pupils greatly enlarge in surprise as they see the man in front of them.

"Th-Thanks a lot sir! Really appreciate it!" They shamefully stuttered toward the man.

"Keep up the good work!"

At his words, the Courier patted the shoulder of one of them **(*)** and walked away, he kept passing through the many piles of dead Legion soldiers while closing his nose out of disgust, slipping between the pieces of destroyed wood and the fabrics on fire, until finally reaching the NCR's General. The Courier stood next to him while he looked down at what seems to be the dead commander of the Legion camp, he was wearing an unusual quite fancy armor for an uncivilized faction member but that didn't protect him a lot as he was missing a big chunk of his left body - arm and leg included - while the rest was riddled with high calibers bullets, his face became completely unrecognizable as dozens of holes craved through his tick skull.

"The damn fool... He ran straight through a Paladin's minigun, got plummeted in the second, I wonder what lunatic thoughts hit his head back then..." Stated General Douglas.

The Courier looked left and right towards his surroundings in an instant then said.

"Don't you feel those Legion guys quite strange? I mean I got my share of them in the past and that's clearly not how they interact in combat..."

The General looked at him.

"When you say it, yes their acts were quite different from what we gathered about them in our databases, those idiots just stood there thinking their poor little shields would stop the bullets of a 7.5mm Service Rifle, they immediately started to run everywhere like mice the moment we rained fire on them until the last one of those degenerates. Also my men ransacked the whole encampment, no hint of a single firearm, not even a small 9 mm handgun, the only thing these pricks had were these metal junks..." He says while looking at the long sharp sword in his hand "They literally brought knifes to a gun fight."

However, he could admit that the blades' quality was quite nice, like they were recently forged by the greatest metal... Something quite strange for a band of scavenger freaks.

The Courier left the General and headed to the deceased leader's tent, he ripped off the rag in the entrance and entered, he found nothing but a pair of chairs, a table and a long candle in the corner. He approached the table and took the bottle of wine on it then smelled it.

"That's clearly no 2065, the thing's still surprisingly recent" He took a quick sip of the bottle then said with an astonished face. "Hey that's not bad actually, far better than what I could find in the wasteland..."

His eyes quickly turned towards the helmet on the table, it was filled with gemstones and a pair of horns on the sides, the Courier crouched at its level and kept contemplating the mighty treasure with sparkles in his pupils.

"Holy shit those are real ones! How the fuck could a simple filthy Legion rat get such expensive thing?! That thing must value a fuckton of caps..."

He quickly grabbed the object and hid it behind his clothes like nothing happened, he then continued examining the room but quickly stopped as he didn't found not a single clue about the Legion's presence in this place... So he left.

As he exited the tent his eyes faced straight towards the giant **Gate** not far from him. He clearly remembered the weird feeling he felt when he found this huge thing in the middle of Searchlight Airport, it was a gate similar to the very ancient ones he found in old historic books he scavenged during his trip, the **Gate** was so tall and giant that even the legendary Liberty Prime could enter through it without any problem.

Inside of it was a deep dark path, he and his other man hesitated a bit before entering the bottomless tunnel, it was a long walk until they found themselves in here. A flat grassy plain, on top of them was a bright blue sky with white clouds and a warm sun, in the distance were kilometers of green forests and chains of bright mountains, this place is completely the opposite of the harsh climate of the Mojave Wasteland, that portal literally took them in another dimension like in those old Sci-Fi movies **(**)** ...

At his thoughts the Courier walked away, wondering what strange adventures awaits him in these new lands...

* * *

 **[Empire Capital, Imperial Palace]**

"If we include the missing and the crippled, we estimate the overwhelming number of 100 000 losses in the entire allied army..." Marcus - the Emperor's internal minister and his most trusted retainer - stated about the failed attack on Arnus Hil with a nervous tone, his forehead dripping with cold sweat.

The Emperor didn't even flinch a bit about such seemingly horrible information, still in his calm pose feeling superior and pretentious as always, closing both his eyes like he was peacefully sleeping.

"Such a humiliating defeat, I guess..." He whispered with a soft tone like he was joking "I guess our only plan is to slow the enemy down, we'll have to take much more drastic methods, I want you to send these orders to the garrison: Burn all the villages between here and the enemy's position, poison all the wells and take all the livestock possible..."

"I would not recommend you this tactic my Majesty..." Says Marcus with a trembling voice "We are probably risking an economic crisis, especially when things are heard from the council, some senators talking about a dismissal of your actual duties as emperor..."

"Really?" Said the Emperor with a mocking tone "Those little ingrates..."

"I guess I should terminate them as well..." He briefly thoughts with a slight grin.

"Your Majesty!" Came a strong female shout from the back of the room, a young redheaded woman dressed in a short dress of red and white fabric as well as a pair of iron shoulder pads, she firmly walked towards the Emperor before stopping in front of the long staircases leading to his throne then slowly kneeling in sign of respect to the Emperor, but with a really furious glare at him.

"Pina my dear daughter." The Emperor said with a glad smile on his face "What made you came here so brutally, and what's with the angry look?"

"You know exactly why!" She angrily retorted to her father. "Alnus Hill has been invaded by an unknown enemy and crushed the massive battalion sent to defeat it, I'm also reminding you that they took many of our troops prisoners and are probably planning to expand their conquest, what's your plan in such situation?!"

The Emperor stood silent, showing no interest on what she said.

"Father! With much respect I have for you but those are critical times! We have to act before the enemy knocks to our walls!" She screamed more furious.

"You're correct" The Emperor finally responded "We still have no clues about how this strange army really looks..." He then slightly opened a single eye "I thought it would be a fine idea if someone scouted around, maybe your brave knights..."

"M-My knights?" Pina said with surprise in her face.

"Yes it would be a fine idea..." Stated the Emperor "I ask you and your knights to lead a recognition team to inspect the enemy."

Pina stood silent for moment, then frowned her eyebrows of determination, finally having the honor to face the enemy by herself.

"Understood, father." She stood up and immediately exited the area to prepare her order to combat.

As she left a slight silence filled the place before Marcus spoke again.

"Your Majesty... Now about the second gate..."

The Emperor stood thinking what the hell this man's saying before he finally remembers.

"Ow yes, the second gate that opened west from here... What about it?"

He stood silent, drops of sweat coming from his forehead as he seemed really perturbed to declare the horrible news.

"We have information that the whole camp has been defeated by an unknown army coming from the **Gate**..."

"God! Another gigantic powerful army invading our world?! Isn't one far enough.

The Emperor wasn't even paying attention to his minister and kept closing his eyes slightly sleeping.

"Y-Your Majesty... Does this means nothing for you?"

"I have lost much more in Arnus Hill what this could mean to me?" Responded the Emperor with such disinterest to the manner that it was sickening.

"The problem is not how much but how long?" Said Marcus.

"Really?" Responded the Emperor opening one eye, this made him curious.

"M-My Majesty..." Marcus made many pauses not knowing how to calmly state the next sentence. "The whole camp of 30.000 soldier including many members of the noble families and your Commander Leornard... Have been annihilated in a matter of... two hours."

This made both of the Emperor's pupils open.

"What did you say?"

"Those are only speculation as nobody came back of the slaughtering, not a single one of them survived the assault."

This made the Emperor perturbed more than the Alnus Hill's situation, but it wasn't time to place fear inside the palace.

"Well I can't send anymore soldier in times like these..." He said with a slight disgust in his mouth "The least thing we should do is reinforce the defenses of the capital from the west and pray the gods..."

"Understood." Said the minister with a bow before leaving the room.

"We will handle this situation when it comes, I just hope these two enemies find each other and decide to brutally kill themselves like dogs, it would be wonderful for my amusement..." He slightly chuckles.

* * *

 **\- Day One -**

The camp recently overtaken by the West Commonwealth was finally emptied from the enemy's presence, the - what seemed to be - thousands of bodies were cremated, a disgusting scent of burned corpses filled the place for hours, but as the odor was finally gone the men quickly decided that this place could be a nice starting base into this new land, so they decided to quickly build up a barricade around the perimeter in the sight of an enemy attack. While back at the Wasteland, new supplies of items and persons were arriving at Searchlight Airport, the whole place begun to slowly change into the West Commonwealth's first command of operation.

* * *

 **\- Day Two -**

The crude barricade made of scavenged stuff **(***)** in the camp quickly got upgraded into a more decent defense, it was now crowned with a net of barbed wires, platforms were put around the fortification so that the units could patrol up the wall and scout the horizon for any suspicious event, walls of sandbags were put in the front line in case of a fire armed attack, we're never really sure.

Stacks of equipment was coming out of the **Gate** from the home world, the camp was quickly made into a descent base of operations, provided with a main command tent, a supply storage, an open-air cantina, dormitories, a nurse tent and of course, bathrooms.

* * *

 **\- Day Three -**

Now it was time for the heavy artillery, thanks for the help of volunteered Super Mutants from Jacobstown, the heavier item was safely put, the base counted now two tall Howitzers in the middle of the camp for the Boomer's joy as well as a couple of helipads for the Vertibirds and a small workshop for any equipment needing repair.

The camp was finally fully operational, and could hopefully be the first one after many conquests against the Legion. But the whole operations were briefly stopped as the sight of enormous forest fire a bit far from the camp caught the soldiers' attention.

* * *

 **\- Day Four -**

The Courier walked towards one of the two Vertibirds stationed at the base, he stood next to the Enclave Remnants' leader and both contemplated the many bullet holes the poor machinery suffered from last night, the emotions of sadness was very apparent on the old man's face, it's one of his precious babies getting wounded we're talking here.

"I'll say those are assault rifle shots, probably 6.72x254 caliber maybe? Whatdya think gun expert?" He said towards the Courier.

"Nah the holes' too big... I bet at least some .50s, machine gun shots surely...?" Responded the Courier.

"Those damn bastards pierced the fuel tank of the bird, my men had to get fast to the base while saving what's left of the leaking fuel..." The E.R leader stated with rage in his voice.

"They're fine though?" Asked the Courier.

"Of course they're fine! Needs more than a turret to bring my boys down!" He jokingly says with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, I'll go see the General about this, bye Gramps."

"Take care of yourself Courier."

The Courier left the man in front of his Vertibird and headed toward the command center, the inside was filled with NCR soldiers and paladins sitting in front of the many devices scattered around the tent, General Douglas was standing in the center of the room carefully examining a hand drawn map of the surroundings, a brief moment after that he lifted his eyes at the Courier who just entered.

"Courier, I was expecting you, I guess you've seen Kreger and his damaged Vertibird..."

"Yeah, can I get an updated about what's going on?"

"According to the pilot as well as the two men accompanying him, when they were in recognition far south-west of our base, they spotted - what seem to be - dozens of red flares flying across the dark sky, so they proceeded to inspect its source for identification, this is where they found themselves right in the middle of a battle engaged between the Legion forces and a camp of an unknown origin, just here." The General stated while putting his index on a big red cross on the map.

"Unknown army? What kind of army." Asked the Courier a bit confused.

"The kind of army who got the big guns, they blew up the whole Legion troops in a single blast of shots."

That was quite unexpected, another foreign force in this place, maybe they've came from the same type of **Gate** as them, the General continued.

"That's where they shot our guys with a burst of machine guns, they even launched a tank shell that would be fatal if the pilot didn't skillfully dodge it."

Those fellas got quite the fire power, instead of those lunatics of a Legion, this was getting strange for a moment. The Courier asked.

"So now that we know there's a group of armed to the teeth fellas who don't like people approaching their borders, what do we do?"

"What do you think? We bust in, make as much mayhem as possible, and fly away..."

"What kind of fucking strategy is that?! And what if they've misunderstood us our Vertibird as hostile and just wanted to defend themselves?"

"Sorry can't risk it, if we bust them down until they shrink and die, that's no more our problem, if they appear a bit tough, we'll ask the questions later." Responded the General with confidence in his eyes.

The Courier stayed silent at the man's statement, he perfectly knew that this was a great opportunity for the Bear to launch another huge-scale war against somebody, another think they inherited from the US government pre-Great War...

He just prays that the people back in his home wouldn't have to pay the ultimate price on what madness he's getting himself into one more time...

* * *

"Gee... Quite a day uh?" Said First Lieutenant, commander of the Third Recon Team and huge Otaku fan Yoji Itami, closing his closet with all his equipment gently inside, finally glad this rough day was over...

"I just want to sleep now..." Weakly followed Sergent and animal girls passionate **(****)** , as well as Itami's trusty driver Takeo Kurata,

"We have to rest, who knows what other forces they might have..." Stated Sergent First Class Akira Tomita, referring to the medieval army who's been attacking them since weeks and with no rest.

The three men leaved the locker-room, then headed to their shared tent.

"Come on dude! What could these guys have that could overpower use?" Asked Takeo with a superior tone.

"We can't overestimate our enemy; you have to know that..." Responded Akira.

"But these guys have nothing but swords and dragons, we can fight that!" Protested Takeo.

"Tomita's right, even though we're far superior doesn't mean we don't have to take our job seriously." Said Itami waving his right index around like some kind of teacher.

"Oh not you too sir!" Shouted Takeo in protest, the two other men playfully laughed at his statement.

"By the way, I heard some rumors from the machine guns' guys that they've shot down some strange thing flying in the sky during the attack." Said Akira removing the ties of his shoes on the front entrance of the tent.

"Must be a dragon..." Commented Itami inside the tent readying his place to sleep gently.

"Nah, it hadn't the same shape, it was more round and was far faster than a simple lizard... Anyway the thing got some serious damage and must have already crashed at this moment..."

Setting up their place, the three men carefully put their boots at the outside before entering inside the tent, they gracefully entered in their sleeping bags, glad to feel the warm and relaxing feel after a long hard day of work, then wished a good night to each other.

The whole JSDF camp was in a calm silence, most of the soldiers were peacefully sleeping while some where assigned as night guards. There wasn't really much to patrol, so they mostly decided to entertain themselves while the night ends.

A group of them decided to play a game of cards around a campfire, it was a calm match as the only noises heard were the cards slamming on the ground and the many groans and shouts of its players.

Then suddenly, a strong noise of engine was heard above their head, the whole cards flew away as a fierce wind blew at them, the men lifted their heads towards what seems to be a bulky round helicopter, they kept completely speechless, wondering how this thing appeared out of nowhere. The helicopter slowly rotated to the side and a man with an armored metal apparel was looking at them, holding what seems to be... A-a-a minigun?!

The men didn't have time to react that the armored man pulled the trigger, the buzzing noises of the gun made Itami and his companions woke in fear. They came out to see the whole camp upside down by the helicopter's assault, it was firing rockets, bullets and even some strange bolts of colored fire at the soldiers running in confusion all over the base.

Itami struggled - with his bare feet - between the herd of soldiers pushing him over everywhere and the gunfires flowing above his head, until finally reaching the closet-room where he quickly grabbed his rifle and immediately ran to battle.

As he came out of the room, he found another strange helicopter strafing toward the tank's repository, a group of soldiers passed by the young lieutenant yelling.

"Come on guys! Let's go grab a tank and take these motherfuckers down!"

The group reached one of the tanks and step inside of it, at the same moment the chopper tossed a small object who seemed to be a small hand grenade with a fluorescent green light above the tank, at the impact a huge orb of green light burst all over the place, the whole tanks stationed over there and its passengers had disappeared leaving nothing but a green fluid spattered on a good radius.

In response to his horrible event saw by his own pupils, Itami tried to empty a whole mag on one of the armored men riding the helicopter, but no results, the bullets repelled by the strong plating like it was paper.

Then the second helicopter flew above him, heading at the entrance of the camp, the chopper launched a huge missile blowing up the whole front barricade, leaving it submerged in a huge fire and a giant dark smoke.

After this carnage, the two helicopter withdrew away from the spot like nothing happened, but it wasn't over as one of the JSDF's troops ran toward him and yelled.

"Sir we must go to the front side of the base; we are being attacked by ground units!"

Itami remained speechless for a second - hugely overwhelmed by what's going on around him - before finally snapping back and giving a nod to the soldier, he followed the man to the front line where he took cover behind debris of stone and wood, he then observed the front gate where he saw men wearing orange outfits and bowl helmets like WWII soldiers rushing out of the fire like demons of hell, those guys on the other hand weren't that protected as the men of steel above the helicopters and were falling like bunnies by the JSDF's bullets but more were coming in, ruthlessly rushing inside the camp with suppressive fires.

Itami fired at what he could of enemy soldiers, but suddenly a huge blast detonated near Itami and his troops, projecting him a good meter before hardly landing on the ground with the sole sound of the explosion resonating in his ears, but hopefully recovered from the impact.

Another sound grabbed his attention, it was a the sound of gunshots very near from his position, he turned toward the source and saw a man with a long trench coat of leather and a helmet hiding his face, he was slowly walking toward the JSDF soldiers slowly standing up from the explosion before he brutally execute them with a shotgun pellet to the cranium, he was peacefully making sure nobody around would stand up again and was making the tour of every man lying on the ground, with not a single hesitation he finished every poor man struggling to get up. The man's back was facing Itami, giving him a great opportunity to kill this fucking bastard.

With rage in his eyes, Itami grabbed the knife in his holster and rushed toward the man, he grabbed him by the shoulders and raised his knife before the man quickly counterattacked by tackling him on a collapsed wall.

But that didn't make the brave lieutenant give up, that's why he continued with a rough hit with his iron helmet urging Itami to let go his grip and hold his bloody nose, the man quickly turned toward him and begin giving series of punches left and right with incredible speed that the lieutenant couldn't counter, finally Itami blocked on single attack and didn't hesitate to counter with a right punch before trying to stab him again.

But it miserably failed as the man quickly grabbed his arm with both hands and firmly twisted it, making him drop his knife as well as a slipping a sharp pain scream from his mouth, the man gave again another series of punches right in Itami's face while still grabbing his left arm, Itami retaliated with a kick to the right side of the man's gut but he got the reflex to block his kicks, he blocked the first then the second, at the third attempt the man grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground.

Itami got stunned as he fell right on his head, that's where the man took the opportunity to get on top of him and strangle him with both his hands, the young lieutenant struggled to flee from the man's deathly grip, his arms wriggling everywhere before grabbing the man's mask in a desperate attempt to stop him.

That's where Itami's eyes looked into his, he saw no sign of emotion in the man's eyes, his pupils not even twitching from their places as the lieutenant sees deep inside those two pupils nothing but pure darkness, it was empty as the void of the universe.

The man facing him wasn't even feeling a single emotion about taking the life of another man, it felt like he was simply mowing his backyard or something like that, his he kept starring at his prey, tightly grabbing the poor young man's neck excepting him to just finish it and move to his next victim.

Itami's view began to fade, seeing nothing but the dark silhouette of his killer, then suddenly he felt only but a single hand tightening his neck. The man was putting his hand on an earpiece attached to his ear, talking in a foreign language who seemed to be... English? American English?!

The man surprisingly left his grip on Itami's neck and stood up, leaving him a blessed time to inhale all the air he wanted. The man walked away still talking in his earpiece in an angry manner before his town turned down a little.

His back turned at Itami once again, that's where the lieutenant's eyes focused at the knife lying on the ground just a few centimeters away from him, he immediately took it and stood up again, then sprinted forward the man with a huge sense of anger, suddenly, the man somehow roundhouse kicked him right in the jaw, making him greatly feel the impact on his face as he collapses on the ground totally knocked out.

* * *

Minutes, maybe hours have passed before he could finally wake up again, that's where he found himself starring at the roof of what seems to be the medical center, lying on a bed of green rags, he slowly caressed his swallowed face as he felt a huge pain on his jaw.

He struggled to stood up but his whole body hurt him so much that it was like a whole truck ran him over, that's where a soft white palm lied on his torso and a softer familiar female voice spoke.

"Stay still sir, you must rest."

This voice was from Sergent First Class and the Third Recon Team's combat nurse, Mari Kurokawa, the blue eyed brunette was giving a warm smile of comfort to her commander but Itami wasn't in the mood for smiling.

He slowly turned his head to the side, where he saw the many beds filled with hundred maybe thousands of wounded, some unlucky ones had to rest on the ground while what's left of the people still standing had to take care of them.

But the worst part was the long ranges of body bags in the outside of the tent, people placing candles and praying to the poor souls who have left this evening, some of them even collapsed in tears while their companions trying to comfort them shedding tears as well.

He could also have a slight glance at that the rest of the camp in ruin and on fire, their whole base was reduced to ashes, ruins, fire and... Green goo.

Kurokawa stared at the same direction Itami was looking with a feel of sadness in her eyes.

"We've lost 700 of our troops, plus 500 hundred mysteriously missing, that's at least 1200 losses in one night, and there's still bodies to be found, without mentioning the amount of wounded..."

She was also slowly breaking into tears but quickly appeased herself, an experienced nurse like her should be strong and guard her mood up for the other wounded.

Itami was completely speechless as he felt a huge pit in his stomach. In his entire career he never experienced such tragic event, and none of the other troops either probably.

The JSDF's main job is to protect the civilian and fight civil unrest and criminal acts, they have no real formation against a full-scale armed war like this, maybe even the Japanese Army of this era never confronted such massacre in their own base.

That's where he remembered Akira's quote: "Never underestimate the enemy", he was so right, he never though they'll find another kind army in her, however he had the slight feeling that these guys are as well foreign as the JSDF about this land, they couldn't be native from this world given by their appearance and their style of combat, especially since he heard one of them talk in actual English even though the lieutenant don't speak it himself.

At the thought of the said man, memories of the recent battle flashes in his mind, the terrifying look of that masked man carving inside the lieutenant's soul with such a deadly stare reminded him of the intense pain on his jaw, Itami's emotion were mixed between anger, fear and depression. At the end he slowly covered his eyes with both hands in shame as he grunted in pain and suffering.

"What the hell did we got ourselves into..."

* * *

 **Now here's the little thingies I want to point out.**

 **(*): You could see the huge contrast the Courier's interactions have with the NCR soldiers between this chapter and most recent ones which always cracks me up, as I came further in the story I decided to turn the bowl heads as the goofballs of the West Commonwealth military, serving nothing but to get killed in the funniest way possible, mostly because the NCR have the most incompetent troops of the three gameplay and lore wise, we're talking about any idiot can get a gun with just the idea of how triggering it and the notice to not pointing it at his pals, and there he's going head down shooting everywhere like an idiot. The NCR Rangers and the more superior corps within the NCR infantry on the other hand are much more sophisticated than those guys. So yeah I make most of the NCR sound like a bunch of donuts just to cool it off between intense writings and find it funny to write some scene depicting their idiocy. Quick note: The NCR soldiers are so incompetent that they can get easily smashed in an unarmed one versus one match against a goddamn peasant, that's how it shows how much the NCR is as a joke as today's US government.**

 **(**): The Star Trek and the Dr. Who shows are canon in the Fallout world btw, they just probably took a more different route than our modern counterpart, also Dr. Who actually appeared in Fallout 2 so he's in some state a character in the Fallout lore.**

 **(***): Ow this one's good, I can't count the amount of people telling me in the reviews "Hurr, Hurr, if the West Commonwealth can industrialize stuff, why is their barricade made of scavenged stuff and rusted cars?". Okay, first off this is for aesthetic reasons, if you want concrete blocks and all that shit, this wouldn't be a Fallout crossover and more of [Insert work of fiction set in the modern world] crossover. I don't know if some of you guys understand that but humanity didn't get to the modern age of computers and smartphones just a day they discovered electricity. Especially since the entire Fallout world is turned into scorched lands, the guys barely can make their own food, don't expect them to be conquering space any sooner than that. So yeah each little fella tell me this question, I will politely lead him to this paragraph while expressing my urge to strangle him with his own keyboard cord in the purest manner. :)**

 **(****): Hey is that guy's fetishes only on Neko girls or any other fantasy/animal looking character? Will he get a boner from a muscular ogress? Would it sound gay even though the ogress is female? Who's going to dominate in such relationship? If the ogress has a fetish to get dominated by a man is Takeo man enough to fill her needs? Why the fuck am I wondering about inter-racial relationships in a fantasy world?**

 **One quick thing before I live, I want to rant about how much shit Gates is as an anime (or any type of media actually), I mean the settings and the characters are likeable (besides stereotypical otaku lieutenant who just gives a shit about anime and not about the fate of his country, even though I don't have any special hate about Itami and just threw him in the basket of 'Forgettable protagonists', that's all). But Jesus fuck I've never seen an anime with so much propaganda and niche topics. Like "Hey the JSDF are the good guys! Everyone love the JSDF! Everyone who's against the JSDF and their mission to invade the Special Region are just evil egoistic sons of bitches even though that they just want them to get the fuck out of their country! Yay vive le JSDF!", That's basically Gate for you: A huge roster of waifu girls to pick from, a friendly family story with a happy setting just to spoon fed how much of a scam this and his author are to the brainless audience, and a fucking plot armor so fucking thick that it could reach Fairy Tale type of thickness.**

 **That's actually why I made this crossover, I want to make the Gate universe suffer from all those time wasted watching such a wince fest (And I'm not using the 'c' word since I feel it being thrown around everywhere, but yeah it's basically means the 'c' in some context.), and also make them taste the feel to get mown over by the most gun filled bloodbath world in the entire multi-dimension.**

 **Also I don't want to sound like pretentious but I feel like I've written a more interesting story so far than the entire Gate light novel, not like it's much of an achievement since anybody with an IQ level exceeding 60 would do a better job than that fat slob.**

 **I just realized that this little rant took a bit more than expected, sorry about that ^^, and I apologize for the Gate fans for smearing shit on their beloved anime but I needed to vent off this frustration that this mess gave me.**

 _ **Boi everubody!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Aftermath

_"It has been three weeks since the JSDF have entered the Special Region, reports say that at least 1500 unit lost their lives in the field as well as thousands of critically wounded troops who are no more in shape for battle. We also count many soldiers returning from the Gate with serious cases of PTSD and terrible mental illness._

 _This was a huge shock for the families of the soldiers, all filled with huge grief and sorrow._

 _The government greatly apologies for such horrible losses and claims most of these horrifying results were made from accidents in the job or by the continuous attacks of the hostile army._

 _But some rumors say that the responsible of such horrible acts were another foreign army of high-artillery man of arms, they say they've directly attacked the JSDF's base and left nothing but carnage._

 _With such fearful stories, many citizens demand a closing of the Gate and its terminal destruction, not wanting at all to have such horrible foes lurking around the_ _ **Gate**_ _. The Prime Minister still didn't gave any statement about such allegations._

 _In the meantime, we will provide you with more updates about the Special Region situation in the next news reports, stay tuned. "_

* * *

"Let's summarize all this, our base got hugely attacked by an unknown of army, the front gate of the base is completely demolished, last reports state hundreds of dead and thousands of wounded, countless of destroyed equipment and the whole tank docks vanished from existence like magic."

Many high colonels commanding the Special Task Force were gathered around the desk of their commander, Lieutenant General Hazama. The man was silent, putting his intermingling fingers in front of his mouth while trying to sustain his emotions after the horrifying bloodshed of yesterday night. One of his colonels spoke up.

"Also from their language and way to battle, we concluded that these guys are extraordinary actual Americans. But their equipment and their weapons were quite unusually old and rusted for a such huge military power as the U.S. Hell, their main infantry unit are only equipped with crude orange clothing and a dull trooper helmet on their heads, it was like these guys were equipped in a WWII museum or some sort, our bullets passed through them like dummies, but each time we took down one, two came to take his place..."

But then all the colonels stayed shut, a feel of fear and humiliation dropping from their heads like sweat drops, finally one of the men hardly talked.

"We also have the two helicopters who started all this, I never saw such strange design" He then tossed a couple of rough sketches of the machines on the desk.

"The choppers seemed to be geared with a couple of blades on each side of it, our guesses are these two propellers rotate in a vertical and horizontal position, like a VTOL. But we're plenty sure these things can't surpass our helicopters in speed, those things are more like pieces of junk than anything seriously. But the problem is not the machine, but who's driving it..."

Then he tossed another couple sketches of men wearing a full armor set of plated steel, they seemed like huge golems of metal with their attire.

"These guys were the responsible of most of the carnage, they were at least four in each chopper. These motherfuckers are like a tank on a pair of legs, no bullets could pierce their hardened protection, and don't let me start about their weaponry, we are talking about high caliber machine gun rifles, miniguns, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, some of our troops even witnessed weapons firing lightning bolts like in a Sci-Fi movie... These guys actually rampaged the whole base all by themselves..."

The room stayed in a gloomy silence once again, not only these people they have thousands of lunatic troops willing to sacrifice themselves for no apparent reason, but also an elite force of indestructible, mass-killing brutes...

And that's barely what they found in the field, who know what kind of mass-destruction weapons they have in stock, nukes and warheads maybe...

Then suddenly, a JSDF officer stormed in the room with a folder in his hand.

"Sir, the air reconnaissance just came back! Here's the photos you demanded!"

He then quickly put it on the desk on top of the sketches, General Hazama opened the folder and scattered the many pictures around him then took one of them to examine it.

They were representing many angles and views of the enemy base taken from the sky. The base was surrounded by a barricade made of junk of metal and rusted debris of cars, filled with shacks and tents, there was also a couple of WWII-era artillery in the middle of the base. But the most important thing was the giant gate similar to the one the JSDF have, this only meant that these people also come from another world. Beside that their place is a total mess, it was like a dump or ruins or some sort.

Hazama tossed the photo back to the desk then covered his face with one of his hand while slipping a sigh, one of his lieutenant jumped.

"Sir, when are you looking forward for a counter attack?"

"I agree; we must attack immediately! These guys are only a bunch of people equipped with stuff far more obsolete and old than ours, we will wipe them in a second!" Followed the colonel next to him with a firm confidence in his voice.

"Are you guys' nuts?! The attack of yesterday didn't teach you nothing?! We are still treating our wounded, all of our equipment is practically destroyed and what's left of our soldiers are in a bad shape to fight!"

The three colonels kept arguing before their commander interrupts them with a depressed tone.

"We can't proceed for any assault for the moment, our forces are greatly damaged and are not in shape for attack. The only think we could do is to fortify what we could in our defenses and wait further resupply and the arrival of our apache helicopters, for now we must rest."

The colonels finally realized the painful truth of the situation, another sinister silence flowed again, all the persons in the room felt huge disgrace by their incompetence to counter-attack, the general felt it the most.

They thought this operation was only made to back the armies of the Empire from Japan, they were never ready to meet such foe to roam these lands. And now they have a more important task at hand, not only to defeat the new enemy but also protect the Empire from them, who knows what kind of ideology these brutes have in store for the people of this world.

Probably putting all this world under slavery and suck all its resources like mosquitoes. A gruesome fate is probably awaiting them, the JSDF must act, no, Japan and the whole world must stop these demoniac invaders.

* * *

The Courier finally took the last remaining alimentation cable and connected it to the terminal, as the signal was made the greenish face of Mr. Robert House immediately appeared in the giant display screen, practically filling the whole command tent with his devices.

All the three leaders of the troops settled in the base were gathered around a newly delivered round table-like device emitting a large holographic map of the area. The men kept starring at the screen with a bit of anxiety. The RobCo's CEO and the sole ruler of the New Vegas Strip immediately started talking in his habitual classy/arrogant tone from the speakers.

"Finally on board I presume, nice to see you again gentlemen. I hoped you didn't do much of stupidity before I could have the chance to monitor everything."

None of the leaders wanted to reply and turned back to the holographic map. Now that the transmitters where finally put and fully operational, House's signal was finally broadcasted to the other side of the Gate along with his Securitrons and many others devices that the troops deeply needed.

But that also means to hear his smart ass cocky voice 24 hours a day. The 'man' reclaimed to be connected to all electronic devices in the base, cameras and hatch doors included, which made hi kind of omnipotent A.I managing the whole base, without the deep desire to wipe off all humanity from earth, hopefully.

"Stop showing off computer guy!" Said The Courier kinda regretting putting the cables himself, Mr. House greatly insisted that it had to be his most trusted subject to take care of the whole installation in the base, a great pain in the ass for our favorite hero of the Mojave.

After this the Courier finally reunited with the other men around the table, discussing the newly updates about the situation, general Douglas brought a folder up the table and begin to reading it out loud.

"Here's the reports, the operation of last night was a wide success, the enemy's main defenses are mostly obliterated and their infantry units got a huge hit, they are in no apparent shape for any counter-attack and extremely need of recover, that would occupy them a bit for the moment..." Gladly chuckled the General smirking at the paper he's holding.

"Yes but on what cost?" Followed the Enclave commander with a worried look mixed with some anger. "Let me remind you that 2500 of your guys perished or got wounded in the fight, as well as my two Vertibirds are riddled with bullet holes and are critically damaged, it was a miracle that my men didn't crash during that! Now both of my choppers are under severe reparations and cannot take off for the next weeks!"

The old man seemed very angry about the situation, especially since his babies are involved, while the general didn't even flinch about the massive losses, it seems like his only interest was to win the battle.

In fact, he was the complete opposite of Oliver Lee's attentive approach, he made a huge reputation of striking the enemy right in the front, he would send thousands of soldiers right in the line of fire like they were body bags, pushing the enemy forces until he made victory above the dead bodies of his troops. He was mostly responsible for huge piles of dead people in NCR's ranks, but his many successes in battle completely hidden the painful truth and made him become the most graded person in NCR's military.

"I would also add that we have greatly depleted our stocks of ammo, we will need huge restocks from the Wasteland while our men get a bit of rest..." Added Paladin Hardin in a warning tone. "We are in conflict in a much bigger army than we thought we would find. Our scribes made some researches and declared that they never found in their archives such advanced equipment as the one the 'men in green uniforms' use, they have what is seem to be a far more advanced variants of pre-war technology, between 1950's-1960's era I presume, as well as a far better quality and preserved gear than ours, factory-new I would add. They also in possession a **Gate** similar to ours in their camp, which mean they are also foreign from these lands and have a wide world behind them..."

"Excellent, another ground to conquer then." Commented the general with a wide sinister smile, his lust for power and colonization growing more, the Courier didn't like the face the general was pulling off.

"I would greatly not recommend any assault for now." Stated Mr. House from his terminal "I made my calculations and most of my scenarios predict a crushing mutual destruction in both sides with our current state."

"So that means was in a tie with them, no possible fight until we could recover from the last battle..." Followed the Courier finally resonating a decent conclusion.

"Affirmative." Responded House "I would suggest to fortify what we could of defenses in sight of an attack from the men in green or those hooligans of the Legion, I guess you forgot about them."

"Speaking of them..." Jumped the general "I would like to announce you that these men in medieval gear aren't from Caesar's Legion, many reports from our scouts and reconnaissance units suggest that these are native of these lands and not under Caesar's reign, but under an 'Emperor' living in the Empire Capital east of our position." He briefly pointed the place on the holographic map.

"They have no actual potential of firearm or any pre-war weapon, their equipment consists in the forging of a fine quality of metal, and the craftsmanship of a wide variety of fresh resources even though their huge backward technology and their lack of industry, however we also noticed a habitual use of strange creatures and magic, straight from a fantasy book, precisely..."

"Like in Grognak the Barbarian?" Asked the Courier with huge astonishment and excitement, him being quite a little fan of comics.

"These people possess no sort of treat for our advancement, we don't even need the effort to block their attacks..." Commented the Enclave's leader thinking.

Something is not right, should they just retire back to the Wasteland and leave the people of the Empire at peace? But they possess resources greatly important for the West Commonwealth's survival, but who could give them the rights to strip them from like that? Is the act of violence a decent reason to rampage and conquer an entire world? No need to precise who agree with that from all the persons in the room…

"This is not time for this now." House awaken the rest from their thinking "Our primary interest are the men in green uniform, we'll deal with them later..."

"I would also state that we have practically no info or connections the locals yet, most of our operations were just scouting and monitoring the area around us..." Said Paladin Hardin.

"So I guess we should immediately take a group of units to initiate the first interactions, BoS troops maybe?" Followed the general.

"No, I don't think a group of intimidating armors of steel and plasma rifle would be a great idea, I guess one person will be enough for the task." Indicated Kregger.

The three men took a thinking pose before turning toward the Courier in the same time which made him a bit surprised even though he was expecting that? There was no better lone adventurer and first impression like him.

"Alright, alright. I'll go pack my things and immediately set off..." He said lifting both his hands as a sign of surrender to any argument.

"Excellent." Stated Mr. House from his display screen "I'll meet you in your personal tent, I'll give you some items and instruction about the mission."

* * *

 **Not much happened in this chapter and neither me to talk about, this is just an interlude in sight of the big shit storm for next chapter…**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Unite (part I)

The Courier's tent was just a couple of feet next to the main dormitories were most of the soldiers stationed in the base rest, his mighty reputation gave him the privilege to have his own personal space to rest, of course the Courier didn't reject such gift, even though it was tiny bit of space but still enough for the man.

The inside was constituted of one single room where all the Courier's belongings were gathered, a little place quite cozy for the Wasteland's standards, it was featuring a small dusty old mattress on top of a wood plank lifted by a bunch of plastic crates, next to it was a small broken nightstand with an old flickering lamp above it, then there was a radio on the ground who seems to be working but not picking any signal since neither of the many famous radio station across the Wasteland were reaching out of the **Gate** , yet.

There was also a terminal monitor put on the wall which probably have some use, and finally on the corner of the room was a simple locker made of steel, the room was also decorated with dozens of pre-war old posters and a couple of light strings hung all over the celling to give the place a bit warm and nice atmosphere.

The Courier stepped inside and headed to the locker where he opened it and took his habitual cloths for his long-going adventures, a complete set of Elite Riot Gear he found in a practically good state during his voyage in the Divide, it was a great medium armor giving both a good defense and perfect control of his movements.

He also added a rough vertical illustration of the old American flag painted in blue, red and white color on its back, it was a tribute to a man that impacted him when he made the _Lonesome Road_ , the biggest challenge he fought in his entire life.

It was also for a dream he swore to make it reality, an ambition that burns his heart and give him the energy and will to fight for the West Commonwealth and is ready for even the impossible, a pure desire like a kid who wish to be an astronaut and visit the moon. This dream was that the Courier will put the American flag over the stable and peaceful lands of the Wasteland like it was before the Great War.

He proceeds to put on his outfit one part of the armored gear at a time, he carefully put armor plating and shoulder pads on his black long duster before crouching to his boots doing his laces, this was until a familiar electronic voice caught his attention.

"Are you done yet Courier?"

He turned back and was facing the terminal monitor of his room on, revealing the green smug face of Mr. House on it, the Courier didn't have to talk as the man realized that he was mostly ready.

"Excellent, before you take off, I would like you to take a look at the two manuals I left for you."

The Courier rolled his eyes toward his mattress, there he found a couple of books sitting on top of it, he took them both and inspected them. The first one seemed more like a small notebook with a dozen of written pages of English words, next to them were strange words written in an unknown language very difficult for him to pronounce.

"What's this?" The Courier grabbed the notebook and pointed it to monitor with a questioned look.

"This is a rough translation of this land's language, our many scouts gathered as much as possible of words and tried to study their meanings, but this is just a rough translation of basic words and could be possibly wrong. But I guess it's far enough to make a decent first discussion with the locals..." Responded Mr. House.

"I guess that would help..." Quickly commented the Courier before checking the second book, it was larger than the notebook and seemed heavier than the previous.

His guess was that it's another translation book to help him understand this place's language but when he began to browse some of the pages, he realized that it has a bunch of weird symbols greatly resembling the Chinese alphabet, he never saw such strange sets of lines in the old Chinese publications scattered in the wastes so he was quite confused.

"Chinese?"

"Incorrect. This is Japanese, a language from a land far more polite and noble than those _squinting yellow faced communist_." Mr. House concluded with a harsh angry tone, but keeping it classy.

"What should I do with that?" Asked the Courier holding the manual with one hand with a clear sign of disinterest in his look.

"This is for the men in green, during our 'harsh' contacts we previously had, I've deducted by their way of talking and their character traits that they are supposedly descending from a similar country as Japan, I hope."

"Are you suggesting that I talk with the enemy?" Retorted the Courier with a severe look in his eyes.

The man inside the monitor stayed shut for a brief moment before finally revealing his intentions in pure honesty.

"This war is not good for us, especially with such opponent. I don't care what the NCR's opinion about the situation is but I think we need to stop the hostilities for our nation's sake. Additionally, their foreign technologies and their advancements intrigue me very much, this is the very first time I've seen another civilization similar to ours in some ways since the Great War and I want to know by all ways possible about them and the world they come from. Can't you imagine the many advancements I could put my hands in their technology? That's why I need you to discuss with them if possible, trying to settle an agreement or at least a temporary peace would be a fantastic opportunity, think about it..."

The Courier stayed silently thinking, before he responds with a nod of approval.

" Can't say much about your plan House. Still I think you somehow right, after all you probably made countless calculations to find the best results to our nation…"

"Very well, before you go I need you to take some holodisks with you, your Pipboy should have the ability to scan the area and give us a slight precision about it, this will give us a much more window to look about this world..."

"Will do."

The Courier packed all his equipment in a small backpack and headed toward the exit before Mr. House interrupts him again.

"Read those manuals carefully and don't take any unpredictable actions, your decisions are those who going to depend on the West Commonwealth's intentions…."

The Courier rolled his eyes toward the monitor one last time, a slight confident smile in his face. "Don't worry old man, you know how I work..."

"That's why you are the best…"

At these great words, Mr. House shut down his terminal and the Courier leaved the tent, set off for a new journey.

* * *

The Courier left the metallic gate of the camp, slowly closing behind him in a rustling manner while facing the long muddy path stretching to the horizon.

For this journey, he decided to stay lightweight but still well defended, his weapon were consisted of a .44 magnum revolver he holstered it on the right side of his waist, this custom revolver was given to him by a solitary musician he found sitting next to a highway in the Mojave Wasteland, since then it was his handgun of choice and stayed with him 24 hours a day.

His other weapon of predilection was an anti-material rifle strapped on his back, even though a simple sniper rifle is far enough to take down any enemy he ever encountered and as its name stand is specialized to take down material things, it was always fun to see people flipping in the air for a good yard with their brain all out.

But in case the shit's get too hot, he can rely on a small 10mm SMG he carefully put on the other side of his waist, it's small shape gave him a great opportunity to escape dangerous close combat if needed, his objective is reconnaissance and introduction after all, no need to some big assault rifle to scare the noble habitants of these lands.

The Courier set off walking down the path probably leading him to the vast locations of the Empire, he was the very first person to leave the safety of the camp, since the scouts sent by the NCR and Joshua's many tribes were just inspecting the surroundings just a couple of kilometers, nobody ever ventured out of the camp's line of sight.

He took a glance at his right wrist were his Pipboy was picking slowly but surely an image of the area he was in, this is where he saw a bunch of red dots appearing on his screen, gathered in a large distance from his position, he looked at the direction his Pipboy was pointing and saw in the distance a group of horses and men blocking the route.

He lied down in a prone position on the ground and took his anti-material rifle before looking through its scope, there he saw maybe five or six soldiers from the Empire standing in his path probably to intercept anyone coming from the giant walls of rusted steel, there was no way they could spot him since there was at least a whole grass field between him and them, perfect.

He aimed his scope to one of the units, looking at his oblivious look with a malicious grin before pulling the trigger with no hesitation, the bullet flew for a couple of seconds before perforating the man's skull, the power of the bullet tossed his limp body to the back like a rag doll before crashing on the grass, his head burst in blood, pieces of brain and eyeballs splattering on his companions in disgust.

The gunshot made the horses flee in fear while the soldiers remained in panic, drawing their swords and spears while searching for the source of the attack.

His rifle's scope lined with a second man, another gunshot was heard and the said man knocked back on the ground with a huge crater trough his chest, he died in the instant, the rest decided to join the horses and ran away like chickens.

But the Courier wasn't done yet, his still had six shots in his mag and wasn't going to leave until he emptied it all, he rapidly rotated the handle to toss off the empty bullet shell and loaded a new one to the barrel, he took aim and made his shot, in the instant another soldier got blown up by the guns' mighty power before landing on the grass straight dead.

He kept doing the same thing over and over, the fleeing poor souls were falling like hunting preys, one bullet one death, the rifle's magazine was finally empty and all the soldiers were on the ground, their members and guts all scattered in the grass as they all ended up dead the moment the bullets entered their body.

The Courier stood up reloading his anti-material rifle with a new mag while giving a slight grin of pride after such a good kill spree, it felt like hunting Legion soldiers once again, but strangely more fun.

They were fleeing like bunnies, running away from this invisible being shooting bolts of fire, they didn't even realize they were already dead when the bullets blew them up like ballons of guts and blood. **(*)**

After this playful session of manhunting, the Courier decided to continue his track hopping that no one would to dare step in his path once again, for their own sake of course.

* * *

"God this is insane... How can I pronounce that ?!" The Courier shouted while struggling to read the manual he has the obligation to learn in his hand while walking on a small path made of dirt through a dense forest.

He learned most of the words in the book and can make plenty of phrases, but each one of them is harder than the other and this is barely basic words like "hi" or "nice to meet you", if anyone try to make any more advanced statements he will be in a bad situation.

And the lack of light wasn't helping him at all, there was so many tree branches covering the sky that it was nearly as dark as night, only small rays of sun could pass the dense trees, he never though he would say this but, damn he wished he had a flamethrower right now.

He looked down to his Pipboy bracelet, looking at the small arrow representing him walking in forest slowly revealing in front of him until bits of small buildings began appearing at the edge of his dull amber screen.

He looked toward the front and saw a small village a bit far from him at the end of his path, he put away the manual he was reading to the back of his coat with a slight sigh, then whispered. "Well guess' time to put my new pick-up lines in test..."

He approached the tall arc welcoming him, there he saw a wooden plank with the name 'Coda Village' written on it, he passed through the arc and proceeded to enter the village, he kept walking in the village with an attentive look of his surroundings.

The town was very alive and well, small houses entirely made of wood and stones, people wandering around him to their own business, domestic animals he saw only in old books walking around him in bones and flesh.

This was entirely different for the Courier's mind as he kept twitching his eyes at every little thing that moves in his view, examining every bit of his surroundings like he was kid wandering in a candy shop.

Some of the town folks who noticed his presence kept starring at this strange humanoid being and tried to walk away from his path in fright, unsettled by his unusual and intimidating appearance.

The Courier interrupted a couple of men lifting some wooden crated on a cart then interrogated them.

" _Hum! Hum!_ Excuse me my brave men, I was wondering if you could indicate me the chief of this village, please." He said with a clunky but still understandable language.

The two men faced him with a severe look in their eyes.

"Why do you ask about him? Stranger." One of them dryly asked the Courier, very cautious about his presence and why a man in a dark scary armor would want to see the old man running the town.

"I have some question to give him." The Courier modestly replied, he preferred not to sound or look threatening as he completely understand the two men's vigilance, even the villagers in the Wasteland sometime aren't appeased to see a man with such appearance roaming their town.

The two men stayed silent, still staring at the Courier with the same look as before, until one of them finally said, pointing to a direction on his left.

"You'll find him in front of his house over there."

"Very appreciate it." The Courier thanked with a quick nod before setting off as soon as possible, this place doesn't seem to be welcoming the likes of him, but he just need to get some info about this place and immediately get the hell out of here.

The Courier headed toward the direction the men gave him and saw an old man sitting next to the door of his house peacefully smoking his pipe before realizing the tall silhouette shadowing the sun.

"Are you the chief of this town?"

"Who's asking for him" The old man responded to the Courier's question, looking at him with a vigilant eye as he was examining the traveler's strange attire from up his helmet to down his boots while taking small puffs of his pipe then stated.

"An honest man in search of some answers…" The Courier replied with somewhat of an enigmatic tone, the old man stayed silent for a moment before saying.

"Well I guess I am the man you're looking for; how can I help you?"

"Can you step inside of your house, I would like to talk to you." The Courier's deep voice didn't help him one slight bit, it was like a serial killer was luring somebody inside his home to brutally murder him with a gas can. **(**)**

However, this seemed to work as the old man stood up and declared.

"Alright sure thing."

"Thank you."

The old man opened the door of his house and entered inside, followed by the Courier slowly closing it in a grim way, he found himself in a small room a bit empty, here he found a small wooden table on the corner with two stools on each side.

"Please take a sit, my wife's gone to bring some groceries, so she won't disturb us."

The Courier gladly sit on one of the stools while the man was fumbling in another room nearby before coming back with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Would you like to drink? You must be tired after the long trip you made to join my village young man."

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty neither want to be drunk." Replied the Courier with a small gesture of his hand.

The man finally sat in front of the Courier, taking small sips of his glass.

"My wife never allow me to drink this early in the morning so I must take advantage of it when she's not here... So why are you disturbing my peace in smoking a damn fine tobacco in this wonderful morning?"

"I'm just a simple Courier sir, me and my people are foreign from these land and we just settled in a large camp not so far from here, we have practically no knowledge about this place, so I was sent to gather information about the world we stumbled in, I thought the chief's village would be ideal to ask him some questions..."

The man kept silent for a moment with a thinking pose before responding.

"I don't know what you can gather from an old man like me but alright, bring me your questions then."

Minutes have passed since the Courier began asking the old man about different topics around the Empire and its surroundings: economy, history, culture etc...

The man had a bit of difficulty to answer the Courier's question but still gave him plenty of responses, the Courier kept scribbling down what the old man said on some pages left unwritten on the notebook Mr. House gave him with a small pen.

Sometimes the pen stopped working and the Courier had to shake it very hard so it can rewrite again, working pens were still rare to find in the Wasteland and the Courier got lucky to find the one in his possession inside the debris of some destroyed bank near Junktown.

The old man kept starring with a bit of awe at the strange black wand the Courier was violently shaking with anger, scribbling strange writing on the piece of paper.

"Okay so probably last question, did you have any interactions with the Japanese people?"

"What's a 'Japanese'?" Asked the old man raising an eyebrow.

"The men in green." Clarified the Courier with a serious tone, he seems quite anxious about mentioning those people, maybe because they're the one responsible of all the mess that's happening right now.

"No, we never met such persons, but my people probably heard of such people in the big cities. You should go take a look at Italica maybe, it's a town a bit north-west of here."

The Courier sighed at the man's response before closing his book, well it seems like he'll have to do another chunk of road to get all the answer he wanted.

"I guess that's all for the moment, and by the way, please, if you see any 'men in green' nearby, tell them you never met anyone from my people alright?"

"Uh why?" Asked the old man perplexed.

"Well you can say we're not very "pals", y'know…" Stated the Courier making quotes on quotes with his hands in a unsettled manner.

"I understand, mouth shut." The old man nodded while mimicking shutting his mouth with a zipper, the Courier gave a slight grin behind his mask glad that things got sorted out without a bloodshed.

He never though that this mission would be that easy, but probably he shouldn't have thought about what would happen next will how much karma is a mean bitch, a stinky stuck up whore, a fat unattractive prostitute.

The moment both men decided to leave the house, loud noises of motors were heard outside of the windows making the two completely alarmed, this was obviously strange for at least the Courier since motor engines are logically not an actual thing in this world, unless they probably made some kind of big deviation in the science tree and discovered making engines without knowing how to make wheels or an actual source of energy.

The old man exited the house while the Courier settled to take a peek from the window, his eyes enlarged twice their size in shock after that his mind determined what was happening in the town's square in front of the Courier's distaste.

Outside of the house was a line of vehicles stationed in the center of the village, the first one was a jeep while the two others were huge armored SUVs with machine guns on their roofs, they had the same color as their owner who were hoping from the cars, **green**.

Itami landed on the ground followed by his troops, there they were met by an old man who seemed to be the chief of the village.

"Hello dear fellas! What's the reason of you coming here" He said while examining the five men and women in front of him.

"We're from the JSDF, a group of militaries settled in Alnus Hill, we're here for no trouble..."

The old man noticed that this young man had the same awful pronunciation as his guest inside his home, with further examination they seemed to be matching the description the Courier made about those famous 'men in green', however he didn't see in them any threatening trait, so why is the Courier so bothered from these people?

"I'm here to inform you that my troops and I just saw a large red dragon flying near the forests, I guess it just recently attacked a village, everything has been turned to dust..." The lieutenant replied in a stern manner while showing him a crappy drawing he made describing the said giant dragon.

"By the divines! This is a fire dragon!" The old man said with holding his face with both his hands in a terrified manner, he quickly turned to a man behind him and immediately shouted "Go alert the town about it! Now!" He then turned back at Itami guarding his alerted expression. " I'm grateful you came here to warn us! We must flee now!"

"R-Really? Are you gonna abandon your village like that?" The young Lieutenant said raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed, a fire dragon that tasted human flesh will keep hunting villages and towns forever... We must go at once before he come attacking us."

This wasn't good, if that fire dragon isn't stopped he will decimate everything in his path, maybe even reaching Alnus Hill, Itami will have to inform his superiors about that.

The two men kept talking about how to evacuate the place, in the meantime a stranded Courier was still inside the old man's house peeking from the window with a nervous face.

"God fucking dammit! What the flying fuck do these guys do here?! Shit how'll I get out of here?!"

He kept swearing and thinking for a brief moment before an idea got in his head, he took a quick peak at the window to calculate his distance from the Japs, they were quite far so he had a chance to come out undetected.

He sneaked past the wooden door and came to the outside, now totally in open air he spotted a stone well in front of him then quickly bounced towards it before sheltering behind from any hostile looking eyes, the men in green still didn't spot him so far since their attention was toward their lieutenant talking to the old man so he continued circling the village center.

He was making his way from object to object in the most silent and invisible way possible, sneaking like a snake his way around the the SUVs and the men in green uniform.

"Is chief's gonna take more time or what?" Complained Kurata yawning of fatigue, looking at the lieutenant still talking with the old man a bit far from the rest of the squad.

"Jesus Christ Takeo, we just made it here..." Sgt, Close Combat specialist -and also- the short ferocious cutie pie of the group Shino Kuribayashi said with a glare at the driver.

"We just need to take this people in safety and that's it" Followed nurse Kurokawa with a simple gentle smile as we love them, the tall rifleman Akira Tomita nodded in agreement.

This only made Takeo's mood more bored, but the moment he was going to yawn again, a dark shadow jumped from behind him, like a predator bouncing at his prey, violently warping his arm around Takeo's neck and dragging him back in a brutal manner.

The rest of the group still didn't realize what just happened thanks to how fast everything took place, before finally their mind ticked and turned at the scene drawing their rifles as soon as humanly possible in a startled movement, in the same time the Courier drew his .44 Magnum revolver and pointed it in a coordinated way with them, now both parties having a clear look inside the other's gun cannon and finger rested on the trigger at any sudden movement.

All the noises attracted the villagers' attention with Itami included, he turned back in shock at the scene occurring behind him, looking at his squad shouting to drop his weapon at the person they were pointing at, the lieutenant glanced at the said person and stood completely agape as he recognizes the man in the instant, Itami cannot forget such intimidating helmet.

It was him, that mean bastard that the lieutenant fought during the surprise assault in Alnus Hill and was the reason of the horrible sensation he felt on his jaw right now, however what's most strange was how did he got here in the first place? His camp is miles from here. Given by his violent demeanor he seemed to be alone, however his troops could still be in the area so they need to make some precaution, also the guy probably had many tricks inside his pocket, Itami knew that after paying the ultimate price for it, a nice stay to the base's nursery.

Takeo's was weakly trying to get off the man's strong grip but in vain, The Courier looked at the familiar soldier approaching the group his weapon pointed at him, it was that guy that he beaten back at their base, the son of a bitch gave the Courier quite a tough fight, something he never though from a group of pansies like the fella he was strangling right now.

The Courier walked away while drawing his hostage with him and waving his revolver at the group, trying to get a good distance from the men in green in case someone tried to attack him from his back.

"Drop you fucking guns right now!" He screamed still pointing at them.

"Wh-What did he said?" Itami asked at his squad, not having much skill to understand the man's English.

"I think he said to drop our weapons sir." Responded Kurokawa to her commandant but not breaking contact with the hostile.

"No way we drop them! This savage punk is outnumbered and outgunned! No way we gonna let him go away from here alive!" Shouted the petite women with fierce and anger, turning off the safety of her rifle to be ready to shoot this bastard down at any second now.

"I said drop you weapons down... Or he will." Whispered the Courier with a threatening tone, now sticking the barrel of his gun on the temple of the young folk he was grabbing with one arm.

This made the group gasp in panic, Takeo kept mumbling in terror while looking at the revolver put on his head, his lips trembling in fear while drops of sweat was flowing from the young man's forehead.

The whole village made a circle around them, intrigued by the scene's tension and how interesting it seemed to be, kids from all across the village gathered around smiling at the two sides arguing at the other.

Since they were no actual responses, the Courier spoke. "Okay I guess you guys' still stubborn about your buddy dying here, I'll be counting to three... one."

This made more pressure on the JSDF, they stayed speechless in shock, their rifle shaking in their hands, they were desperately trying to figure out how to deal with this before things go wrong very fast, and they exactly know that this guy will have no remorse in pulling the trigger, which only made the situation more stressing.

"Two..." The Courier stated, slowly pulling down the hammer of his magnum with his thumb before reaching the trigger with his index in a much slower pace, in the same time the brown haired petite woman of the group held her rifle more tightly to show how much she will not hesitate to take him down even if it means to shoot trough Takeo himself.

Itami grinded his teeth in anger and frustration, a sweat drop slowly sliding down next to his eye, he had to make a choice right the hell now or Takeo would be in great danger.

The Courier slowly opened his mouth to give the final number and pull the trigger before hearing one of the men roaring in irritation before looking at the rest of his group.

"Goddammit, everyone! Drop your weapons!" Itami harshly ordered with anger and exasperation, his squad with much regret done as he said, Kuribayashi fiercely glaring at her chief before finally dropping her gun looking down at the ground enraged, can't believing she must do what this creep wanted.

The Courier slightly grinned behind his mask, he turned the young man to face him before giving a strong kick right in his chest while stripping him off from the rifle attached to his torso, the man landed on his butt a bit hurt before his companions helped him stand up, glaring at the man in front of them inspecting the rifle in his hand.

"Yare Yare, you guys' got quit a fine gun here, would be nice for my pals back home..." The Courier said while rotating the rifle in many angles and sides with one hand, intrigued by appealing it was.

"W-W-Was that Japanese, did he just spoke in Japanese?" Itami mumbled in shock at the man's speech, he still had that American accent with it but he just talked in crystal clear Japanese words.

The Courier turned at the man. " So, you guys' like really Japs huh? What a coincidence..." He chuckled, as Mr. House advised, the Courier have learnt bits of Japanese in his way to here, he can't say it was an easy task quite the opposite, but since he already can speak Chinese **(***)** it was a bit helpful.

'Japs', this was a well-known slur from the US against the Japanese fighters during World War II, and he seemed pretty happy to call them like that.

His show-off attitude thinking he's superior and shit made Itami's group enraged, especially Shino as she felt hugely disgraced to be treated like dirt by this barbaric moron.

She peeked at the rifle on the ground a couple of feet far from here then with a boost, she came out of the group and rapidly crawled to it before a trail of bullet holes on the ground appeared right in front of here, brutally stopping here movement in surprise.

The Courier kept pointing at the little women with his smoked rifle before resting it on his shoulder. "Nice try little girl but you ain't fooling that Courier..."

"L-L-Little girl ?!" She whispered between her teeth while slowly turning toward him, her eyes becoming red in fury, but the man didn't even care about such threat and shouted waving his newly acquired weapon at the group. "Alright people 'nough playing, on your knees and your hands behind your head, Rapido!"

* * *

The whole Third Recon Squad had the reluctant choice to line up in the middle of the village center, their knees beginning to sore against the hard ground filled with stones and rocks.

Around them was the man who took them hostage, playfully circling the group of captives he happily took down all by himself, holding the rifle he 'borrowed' in his hand in a playful manner

The village folks were also gathered around them with a bit of fear in their hearts, not wanting to see the kind looking men dressed in green getting hurt but not willing at all to face that scary looking person, they just stuck here to spectate the scene in hope of things getting better.

"Okay let's make a deal, I do the asking and you do the answers. A'right?" He gently said spinning on himself before making a full stop facing the group. "Let's begin, shall we? First, who in the bloody hell are you and what are your objectives in this land?"

"We are the Japanese Self Defense Force, aka the JSDF." Itami replied with a frown of his eyes. "We are foreign people coming from the country of Japan, we are a humanitarian force of high-skilled soldiers for battle, we came in peace to help the disadvantaged people of this world as well as to settle the war between us and the Empire after that they tried to invade us, which failed miserably..."

"They attacked your world too? Jesus Christ what is wrong with y'all and your lust of invading other's people place like morons?" The Courier turned to the crowd with an angry tone, the villagers just kept starring at him completely oblivious of what he just said.

Then he turned back at the group. "So the Jee-eS-Dee-eF huh? Never heard of a faction like that, you Japs and your weird names..." He teasingly said with a malicious smile, making the squad more enraged by his annoying taunts.

"What about you?" Nervously asked back the lieutenant "I wonder who are your superiors and what are their intentions-Ouch!"

He received a quick tap on his head by the tip of the Courier's rifle. " I told ya I'm the one asking here boy..." He made a full circle around the group, feeling their glare filled with murder pointing at him, before stopping again in front of the lieutenant and crouching at his level, then slowly put the barrel of his rifle on the side of his jaw with a diabolic sneer. "Now question two, give me one single reason why I should spare you and your folks here..."

Itami stayed speechless in terror, feeling the cold tip of the assault rifle on his face, his companions in the same state of shock and terror as their commandant.

" **I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR GUTS OUT YOU STINKY SON OF A BITCH!"**

"Shino!" Shouted Itami in panic at the riflewoman's face red in anger.

"Jeez, calm the fuck down cutie pie… I am talking to you "lieutenant" over here." The Courier then turned toward the man he was still pointing his rifle at. "You're lucky I wasn't one of the brainless pals I left back at home, otherwise you'll be riddled with bullets after what your angry little angel just said to me..." He pulled the tip of the rifle even deeper inside Itami's jaw "I'm giving you another chance my pal… Why the fuck are you doing here?!"

"There's a giant monster swarming the sky nearby, a dragon to be precise, and he just burned a whole village up north, me and my troops have to warn these people about the danger and proceed in an immediate evacuation if needed..." The lieutenant stressfully replied, the gun pointed at him upsetting him more and more.

"A dragon you say?" Replied the Courier with astonishment, this place is surprising him more and more.

"Look, we aren't here to start any trouble, we just want to put these people in a safe place before the monster come here, we can't let these people die..." Said Itami in a desperate attempt to resonate this renegade, but how can you convince such barbaric brute?

The Courier removed his rifle from the man's jaw and stood up in silence, he turned away thinking or pretending thinking about their proposition, he glanced around the people watching him, a brief moment of silence flew past the scene before the Courier turned back toward the man in green uniform.

Itami kept starring at the man in stress, waiting for his reply before the man's rifle fell on the ground just in front of him, he stayed dumbfounded staring at the gun before looking back at the man confused, there he saw him trying to get a path through the crowd, the back of his black duster facing the lieutenant.

"Eh, do whatever's suits for you guys..."

While the others tried to stop an enraged Shino Kuribiyashi to grab the gun on the ground and shooting at the crowd, Itami stood speechless after what just happened, this man just dropped the rifle he had and walked away from his supposed enemies like nothing happened, not even fearing a bit about getting shot in the back or something, still keeping his annoying confident and cool manner.

Either he's too dumb or too intelligent, because although the lieutenant's huge urge to take this guy down, Itami just took the weapon between his hand and stayed shut, turning everything that just happened around his head.

Who the hell is this guy?!

* * *

 **Hey, the Courier and the JSDF are making peace, who thought about that?**

 **No seriously this was coming for miles, I'm never attending to make them fight everyday right?**

 **(*): Before somebody would notice, no the Courier is not a bloodthirsty psychopathic slaughterer with no moral or sanity. The Courier is a bloodthirsty psychopathic slaughterer with no moral or sanity ONLY in certain times, there's a difference here my friend.**

 **(**): Quick reference at the 'No Country for Old Men' movie, this scene depicts one of the many instance where the hitman (a wonderful character played by Javier Bardem I would add) lures his victims inside their homes before killing them with an captive bolt pistol, first I though it was just an air gas can or something. Fantastic way to kill, fantastic movie, watch it when you're bored and don't know what to do.**

 **(***): The Courier can actually speak or at least read Mandarin, given by the many Chinese military manuals scattered around the Wasteland that can be read.**

 _ **That's all folks!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Unite (part II)

**Happy new year to everyone!**

 **Sorry for the wait but here's part 2 uploaded!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The villagers prepared themselves to evacuate the town in fear of the dragon's coming, the JSDF gladly stepped in to help the townsfolk, a long line of carts and horses began to slowly form as the evacuation convoy was slowly getting ready for the road, the helpful aid the men in green uniform gave them was hugely appreciated and the villagers were very admirative to see such wonderfully nice persons coming to aid a weak tiny village like theirs, a crowd of people quickly began to circle them to greatly thank them for the help, their eyes staring at them with admiration as the soldiers could only do but chuckle in embarrassment at all the person around them.

Meanwhile a bit far from the whole festivities, the Courier was resting on a barrel, looking at his Pipboy while pushing buttons randomly, the man always was a solitary lone wolf even though he had great skills in speech and a great negotiator, he preferred to stay alone without dealing with people's needs, he was also too busy for the moment to play around with a herd of ignorant sheep who don't even know what a light bulb is.

His task was to make sure all the information he gathered in his trip were safely saved in the holodisks he's supposed to fill.

In the meantime, he also thought he could take off his helmet as this place should not be as polluted as back there, his dark strands savoring the healthy sun rays from the skies, it was also a chance for his lungs to breath the pure fantastic air of this world, he felt a slight pain on his chest as his body wasn't habituated to breath an oxygen free of toxic clouds and radiated particles.

This also let some villagers and the JSDF to conclude he was actually a human being, and also a good specimen, his jaw line was formed in a firm rectangular way and was covered by a dark goatee going all over his chin and connecting with his hair, his face was perfectly sculpted and made his traits more masculine, the light tan on his skin gave him a more pleasing and warm aspect along with a pair of piercing dense blue eyes, on top of them was a slick casual black hair brushed to the side, he kinda got the good genes from his unknown parents even though beauty doesn't matter at all in a world of radiations and desolation.

Even him wasn't caring at all about his appearance and still was always good looking, his hair for example: meanwhile most ladies would struggle to have a decent hairstyle, he never put a single brush on his head and his hair was always smooth and sleek for unknown reasons.

Unfortunately the harsh climate of the Wasteland still made his mark on a pretty boy like him, small cuts and bruises were filling his visage as well as stains of sand covering him without talking to the lack of actual soap touching his skin for the past months, hygiene is really the least thing that could concern him and water is a really rare resource that must not be wasted to clean his face, also for a traveler like him it would be useless since he will get immediately dirtied by the first goddamn thing that would bounce at him.

After making sure everything was okay for the third time, he took his helmet and put it on before heading toward the crowd clapping to catch their attention.

"Come on 'nough playin' and start movin', we still have a giant dragon lurking the horizon..."

Everyone stopped cheering and turned toward him, the villagers walked away looking down in fear of the man, the JSDF starred at the people going away in despair before turning at the Courier with a glare after that he interrupted their tiny moment of glory. The Courier approached the leader of the squad and asked.

"Hey boy, is the village ready to take off?"

Itami kept a confused look at the man before replying with a grumpy tone, by the way, when did the Courier started naming him 'boy'?

"Y-Yeah... I guess-"

"Excellent, move your fat ass here and start moving your cars." He meanly cut him off with a harsh tap on his back while he passed through the group, Itami's squad was not satisfied at all about the situation, Lieutenant Itami never was a very great authoritarian figure but they can't believe by how their chief was bossed around and bullied like dirt, especially by this self-righteous assholic bitch **(*)**.

The tension was still apparent between the two factions, even though they kind of concluded a temporary truce to evacuate the villagers, none of them will hesitate to counter-attack in case of any violent act.

* * *

"Possible concussion, broken bones... She's not going to be good" Stated the JSDF's combat medic with pain while checking the health of the little girl she's holding, next to her was a small blue haired teen in a mage outfit also checking the victim's state, Itami kept scratching his head not knowing what to do about the situation, the convoy just started to move peacefully before a cart broke its wheel and halted the whole path, they still didn't even leaved the town.

"Oi! Why is everyone stopping? You fucks are having a tea party here? Sushi maybe?"

The Courier came out of nowhere making Itami and the other displeased by his appearance, why in the world they are stuck with this guy?!

However, nobody had to explain to him what was happening as he immediately understood the moment he looked down at the scene taking place in front of his feet, he slightly crouched in front of the nurse and the blue haired girl and began carefully checking the girl's wound.

Kurokawa wasn't very appeased to see the girl's hand between his claws, after that the Courier pulled a strange syringe in his hand, he made a bit of place on her neck and slowly approached the tip of the needle before a hand abruptly held his with a firm grip.

"W-Wait ?! What are you doing ?!" The nurse shouted with a hostile tone at him, the blue haired girl kept silent and starred at the scene intrigued, the Courier removed Kurokawa's hand from him and immediately put it on the patient's neck.

"I know what I'm doing woman. I'm putting her out of her misery…"

The Courier didn't properly picked his words at all as Kurokawa wasn't eased at the rusty old appearance of the needle especially after that the darn thing was now inside of her.

She always was very protective of her patients and would stand against everything but it was too late, she just starred at the syringe in hope that the girl wouldn't get at least tetanus out of it or worse.

Maybe it was some kind of poison to give her a more simple road to heaven, but still she could be saved if the Courier didn't interfere!

The watch attached to the syringe was twitching from one side to the other while the liquid inside of it was emptying in the girl's throat, as all the substance inside the syringe was empty, the Courier took it off.

"I guess that should do the work..." Stated the Courier standing back on his feet while putting away the Stimpack he just administered to the girl, he was no medical expert, still thanks to the help of the Followers of the Apocalypse he still had some kind of basic about what to do in such instance, most of them demands to just stick a Stimpack and let it do the work.

Whatever kind of magic it uses it always healed his most severe wounds and in this situation, the girl should be all good in an instant, his guess was right as the girl stopped trembling and her emotions begin to appease.

The nurse was completely dumbfounded by the results, she then checked the girl's pulse and wound with more astonishment.

"In-Incredible! The bleeding has stopped, the fractured skull is beginning to regenerate by itself and the wound is slowly closing..."

She was completely speechless, by just one single syringe this man saved a whole med kit and saved this poor girl's life in a second, she felt something odd as she starred at him standing in front of her with his mask shadowing whatever kind of emotion he expressed, however the woman's pure heart could easily distinguish the bit of light radiating from the Courier's body, she was right all along, even though how much unpleasant this man make himself into, he still had good intentions deep inside of him which only made the gentle nurse feel appeased by his presence.

"W-Watch out!"

Suddenly, the horse who was lying on the ground reared up in mad panic, his front leg violently twitching in front of the Courier and the two other women behind him, his brutal swings were just centimeters away from hitting the Couriers skull, but with the movement of thunder, the man drew his revolver from his holster quicker than the speed of sound and immediately fired, the bullet entered the horse's lobe and made him fall down instantly on the ground motionless, the JSDF barely got time to react before realizing the threat was already on the ground in front of the Courier's feet, blood slowly flowing from the hole in its head.

They stood speechless as how fast he pulled such a precise shot, which only made them more terrified as this bullet could easily be in their heads if they didn't cooperate earlier, in the meantime the Courier just peacefully put back his revolver back in his holster before realizing all the eyes targeted at him in plain silence.

"Uuuuh, is there something wrong?"

* * *

The convoy finally set track and leaved the soon doomed village, the Courier was feeling restful, looking at the far greenish plains while mounting a wooden carriage like the many others rolling down the muddy road, he was riding next to the same young blue haired girl of earlier, accompanied by a short old man with a pointy hat and long wooden stick which reminded him of those 'Dungeons and Dragons' games, unfortunately he never had the chance to play it since he never found a proper copy of the game neither found the proper player to play with…

He could distinguish the three green mastodons guiding the convoy supposed to be the JSDF Humvees and Jeep, he was obviously not allowed to approach their vehicles for safety reasons and also in hope he would leave them alone, but he ain't going anywhere for the moment, this was a wonderful opportunity to see a bit of the country without any effort, and his Pipboy is doing all the work to memorize every chunk of road.

While his head was turned toward the landscapes, the girl kept giving quick glances at him, inspecting his strange appeal, suddenly the Courier turned at her and made eye contact for a brief moment before she turned away and acted like she wasn't looking at him all this time, the Courier grimaced at her and said.

"Can I help you on something?"

The girl turned back at him in embarrassment, she kept silent before looking at him with a severe cautious look.

"I was wondering who are these people guiding us with their weird vehicles of green steel..."

The Courier seemed a bit ignorant about the subject before replying with low faith in his response.

"Eeeeeeh, I guess they call themselves the Self-Defense Force or something, the JSDF if you want... And I guess they are kindly taking your people away from some big dragon or something..."

"The Jee-eSs-Dee-eF..." She slowly repeated while looking at the JSDF vehicles with astonishment, the Courier slightly chuckled "Yeah kinda like that... Can't say I know much 'bout them..."

Then she abruptly looked at him once again.

"What about you? You don't seem from around here I suppose..."

"I'm just a simple courier..." He whispered with a slight smile on the corner of his lips.

The girl glared at him for a moment, a bit skeptical about his talk while looking at his armor and weapons. "You don't seem much of a courier to me..."

"I guess you guys got a different perspective of a courier" He sarcastically replied, this made her even more intrigued.

"What kind of things do you transport, you are a courier right?"

"Last thing I actually had the assignment to take was a small poker chip, never though that such small little object would change my life and the Mojave forever…"

"Moe-Have-ee?" Asked the blue haired girl confusedly. "Is this the name of some kind of land? I've never heard of it before…"

"Probably because it's in the other side of the **Gate** …"

" **Gate**?!" Shouted the girl with astonishment "Are you from the people in Alnus Hill?!"

"Ow hell nah!" Screamed the Courier irritated. "We got our own thing back at our base…"

"I see…" Grasped the blue haired girl "And who are your people?"

"This question again…" Whispered the Courier rubbing the small part between his eyes before finally deciding to reply. "We call our self the 'West Commonwealth', we basically just a bunch of guys trying to make our home less of a shit hole, ow, sorry for the word."

"Why do you call it like that?"

"Just because its named the 'Wasteland' you already get an idea of why…"

The blue haired girl stood silent, maybe she actually got what the Courier meant.

"Wait, why I am telling all of this in the first place?!" Said the Courier finally realizing something, he then frowned at the girl and pointed his finger at her in a furious demeanor.

"You're a spy huh? Answer me!"

"N-No… Why?!" Were the only words coming from the blue haired girl as she was surprised by the man's turn of mood.

"Well alright then…" Replied the Courier backing his finger from her before crossing his arms while eyeing the girl with a suspicious look. "'Cuz we ain't friend with your people after that they started attacking us! Actually, were friends with nobody here!"

He then turned his back at the still bewildered girl, looking at the horizon.

"It's been a nice talk with you kiddo, but I cannot speak more about me or my people, my mission depends on its privacy."

* * *

"So, how's our fella back there? Is he still following us?"

One of Itami's squad looked at the back window of the Humvee with his binoculars in the far distance of the convoy, there he saw the black silhouette of the Courier carelessly lying on the carriage he was riding, he then turned at Itami before declaring with much disgrace.

"Yes, sir he's still here."

The lieutenant sighed a bit in despair, why the hell isn't this guy leaving ? What a pain in the ass.

"S-Should we do something about him ?!" Mumbled Takeo with a nervous look, the troubling events of earlier still scarring his short memory, he was feeling so fearful about mentioning that guy that his hand were shacking around the steering wheel.

"Nothing for now, as long as he doesn't seem to be threatening to the villagers we'll keep our guns down, taking a combat here would be very dangerous to the civilians, especially with the dragon lurking around."

"But we can't let him stay here! Maybe his just taking us in an ambush!" Shouted the short brown-haired woman in the back with a glare at her commandant, still upset for not putting a bullet in that smart-ass.

"Keep your temper down Shino, that's why we better not upset him, who knows what this guy can do? We probably saw barely a small fraction of his potential back there and it was far enough to make us his prisoners, right? Better safe than sorry." Replied Itami with a serious tone.

The girl returned to her seat in a grumpy manner, grumbling some insults in a low voice.

The SUV turned back in silence, the Courier's presence is really killing the vibes.

* * *

The Courier's eyes quickly caught the sight of dozens of black dots flying in the sky, he kept inspecting them until he realizes it was a flock of crows flying in circle around something right in the middle of the road, he felt a small feeling of restlessness as he hopped from his cart and proceeded to walk toward it.

The sight of crows meant many things to the Courier, a cemetery, an abandoned village, a Deathclaw nest, or worse, the rest of a Legion's advancement.

As he approached the sight he felt a gloomy dark aura caressing his cheek, like he was walking toward death itself, this feeling urged him to put a hand on his holster just in case.

He walked next to the green Humvees, the passengers inside were sending daggers with their eyes wondering what is he doing here and what he's up to but he didn't give them any attention, he kept walking to the front car where he saw a group of elders praying and kids excited and joyful around a very unusual person.

It was a young girl, probably around 12 or 13 years old, she was dressed in a very strange attire constituted of a black and red dress along with a very short skirt very inappropriately subjecting her tights shinny white legs, her long black hair was overhang by a pretty big node.

But the more astonishing thing was the huge weird looking halberd she was holding with her right skinny arm, by how it looked like it must be weighting tons but this girl was holding it like a wooden stick.

Her face was innocent and cute accompanied with purple colored lips and light ruby eyes, despite her harmless figure, the Courier wasn't feeling very relaxed by her presence, she was dressing like a member of some dark religious occult, this young girl surely stinks dark intentions.

Despite this, these people were so glad to see her, bowing and praying like she was a priest or some sort, does she have some kind of religious status for such exaggerated praising?

The Courier kept in a warning state as he sees the girl approaching the green Humvee, she shared a bit of discussion with the people aboard in a luxurious soft voice before she finally glanced at him standing a bit far, she slowly walked toward him with an intrigued look at his unusual appearance.

The Courier didn't flinch a bit and decided to face her without stepping back, she stopped right in front of him, he followed her with his eyes as she was circling him, examining his extravagant look with an interested smile, like she was looking at an sculpture she found very fascinating, her steps stopped in front of the man's tall posture, raising her small cute face at his rusted helmet with a questioned look.

"I wonder how you can breathe with such rusted bucket on your head." She mocked him with a teasing smirk.

"You get used to it, kid, I also wonder how you're not catching a cold by how light you're clothed..." He fired back, he noticed by her look that she wasn't really appreciating being called a kid which made him a bit satisfied.

"Your tongue seems pretty sharp..." She stated with a more darker tone, her smirk appearing more sinister as her eyes were wide open in delight, starring at the deepest of his eye sockets. "Your soul is pitch black, your hands are covered, no, bathed in blood. You have killed many people in your short life, I can clearly see all their souls behind you, clinging on your back while screaming in agony and rage, insulting you in words even I have no idea what they mean, you are a cursed man..."

There he noticed her slowly lifting her halberd, having a perfect trajectory to split his head off in one slash.

"You can't believe how much relieve I would have if I killed you in this instant…"

Even though the apparent killing intention in the girl's tone, the Courier didn't seem startled and just settled with a confused look.

"If you really wanted to kill you would already done that, still I'll take that as a compliment, I guess..." He responded with a slight nervous chuckle.

The girl's emotion turned into a more cheerful tone followed by a sweet little giggle as her grip around her halberd seemingly appeased, was she joking all that time?

"I'm glad I could meet a fellow reaper, finding somebody to compare my kill count with while still have a bit of sanity left is quite rare these days… "

"Really? You also kill stuff in alarming number too? How wonderful…" The Courier's uneasy tone showed how much uncomfortable he was talking about such gruesome thing, but as long as it keeps his head on his neck he's good.

"So…" Said the girl rolling her eyes before looking at the Courier with extreme excitement "What was your last kill? For me it wasn't that much interesting, just a bunch of bandits nearby…"

"Can't say I got a better hit…" He whispered scratching the back of his neck in a more bored way. "A bunch of pesky guards, that's all…"

Wait, is he developing a taste about telling his murderous accomplishments?

"Anyway…" The goth girl glanced at the SUV behind her. "I would like to talk more with the gentlemen over there…"

She set off before abruptly stopping and giving a quick at the Courier.

"I hope we could talk more about our common way of work in the future, see you around Courier!" She waved at him before running at the JSDF swinging her halberd behind her.

"Yeah, cool, See you around… I guess…" The Courier couldn't but reply back with a slight wave while still keeping his confused look.

Wa-Wait! How did she know he was called 'Courier'?! And why is he having the mere idea that she was named Rory?! **(**)**

The fuck just happened?!

* * *

The Courier kept his distance again from the JSDF, he preferred the least interaction possible with them especially now that this weird oracle girl is riding with them, this time he took shelter behind a different cart.

He was lying in the corner taking a quick nap, his helmet resting next to him as he was occasionally peeking at his Pipboy to see his position before closing his eyes shut, a couple of elders and three little children were keeping him company, they were a bit troubled by his presence as he was less appealing than the men in green, but his strange equipment and especially his glowing bracelet were intriguing the passengers.

The Courier was beginning to feel the sense of sleep overwhelming his mind until a huge roar and horrified screams surprised him and interrupted his moment of peace, his annoyed head came out of the inside of the cart wondering what the fuss is happening, there he saw dozens of villagers running away with faces of terror and fear in them from whoever was chasing them, he stood in pure confusion before a dark shadow filled the area, he looked up in the sky and saw the head of an immense flying beast directly diving toward him.

It was an enormous red flying lizard, his wings were vast in bright crimson colorn flapping in the air with huge velocity, large black horns adorned his head with two evil yellow eyes looking down at his prey, his skin was built with thick red scales covering strong muscles.

If the Courier was right, they call these creatures 'dragons' in fantasy books, he never thought he would meet one in real life and now that he thinks about it, it was better that way now that he sees the real stuff charging at him.

The Courier quickly putted his head inside after that he saw the dragon opening his pointed mouth, he quickly took his helmet in front of the terrorized family holding each other in fear, then jumped off the cart as soon as possible and ran immediately, there he was met by a burst of flame missing him from just a strand, flaming everything in its path with the cart he was in included.

"God! Such strong power!" He thoughts while covering his eyes with his arms as the blast projected small debris of flame at his face, he kept sprinting between the burnt remains of the convoy, his ears filled with the sound of flames and the roaring of the dragon up his head, along with the screams of the poor people trapped in the debris, the corner of his eyes briefly distinguished the many silhouettes struggling to escape in this massacre but he didn't have time to stop and solely focused on the path he was taking.

A burned wooden tire emitting a huge fire was blocking his way and no way to go around it, so without even slowing down he jumped above it and passed through the wall of flames like in an action movie, after that he saw the three JSDF vehicles rolling at his direction, taking out their firearms at the monster lurking the sky, it was about time these guys shows up, he thoughts that they already drove away fleeing, it was surprising to see them having the courage to stay her, or the death wish, the Courier wasn't in place to distinguish between the two.

"S-Sir he's still alive! And he's running straight to us!" Exclaimed Takeo in panic to his co-pilot while making a huge terrified face toward the man sprinting right in front of him, Itami wasn't paying attention to the driver as he was firing at the dragon lurking the sky.

The Courier bounced above the moving hood of the car and dived at the roof, the lieutenant kept a dazed face at the man passing above his nose, the Courier grabbed the back window with a tight grip and put his legs inside the car under the surprised stare of the passengers on board, then sat on the window while his other half was outside holding on the roof with one hand.

"Don't ya mind if I invite myself to the party?" The Courier stated with an amused grin, the squad were still dumbfounded by his entrance but after they finally understood he was surprisingly coming to help they quickly retook their position and resumed the assault, the Courier took out his 10mm submachine gun and began firing at the beast along with his temporary 'allies' in a drive-by position.

Everyone's bullets were successfully hitting their targets but in vain, no apparent effect was visible on the dragon.

"Jesus he's a fucking tough motherfucker!" Shouted the Courier between his teeth, he probably shouldn't have left his more destructive toys at home, even the huge machine gun mounted on the Humvee isn't piercing his armored skin.

While he was shooting at beast, he caught a small glimpse of what seemed to by the black gothic girl of earlier, swinging around with her halberd striking the dragon, the Courier was dumbfounded as he sees such a small girl taking a fight against a monster like that.

This is where he saw a young blonde woman waking up inside the car and running at Itami screaming, he didn't even realize she was there, she kept shouting at the confused Lieutenant's face until he finally understood her yelling and shouted.

"The eye! We need to aim for the eye!"

"Roger that!" The JSDF soldiers shouted, all the rifles were now targeted to the dragon, soon making him land on the ground and covering his face with his bulletproof wings.

"Shit no way to reach his eyes sir!" Tomita shouted in frustration.

"Don't worry I got you fam." Replied the Courier, he quickly tossed his weapon to the hands of a boy present in the car making him confused. "Can ya keep that for a bit will ya?" He then took his anti-material rifle attached to his back and loaded a bullet in the chamber with a quick move of the handle before taking aim with his scope, he aimed at were one his eyes were located, then shot his rifle in a very noisy burst of flame.

The bullet traveled through the atmosphere, strangely taking a curved trajectory opposing any law of physics, the bullet approached the eye and simply slalomed around the wings with no effort before finding its path right in the middle of the dragon's pupil.

The contact was made, the dragon screamed in huge agony literally destabilizing his stance with a spurt of blood leaking from his busted eye, the JSDF as well as the other passengers were astonished by how he made a such shot while he just calmly recharged another bullet in his rifle and decided to take another shot.

"That's our chance, Katsumoto bring the panzerfaust!" Shouted the lieutenant, the man stationed at the machine gun entered inside the car briefly then came back with a rocket launcher on his shoulder, the Courier was intrigued by the weapon's look as he never saw such odd arsenal, the man took aim at the suffering dragon and pulled the trigger.

The rocket took off and hit the dragon's exposed right hand, a huge explosion submerged the dragon's right side while he was screaming even more, this made the Courier more astonished about how huge the blast was as well as destructive, the rocket literally snatched his hand and leaved a huge wound instead of it, the dragon looked at his wound then helplessly took off and flew away in a seemingly crying groan.

Everyone were in deep silence after what just happened, before sounds of cheers and claps came from the many villagers coming out of the debris, their joy and happiness warmed the hearts of their courageous saviors.

"I guess it's over then..." Sighed Itami in a serene way, the Courier landed on the ground groaning from the pain in his butt after that the window was bumping on his coccyx all this time.

* * *

The sun finally began to slowly rise in the sky after a long night spent burying the dead and healing the wounded, many have perished during the dragon's attack, whole families torn apart, widows and orphans mourning the dead of their loved ones, many more became hugely crippled and need help, some people don't even have the power to continue the road as they lost mostly everything they have. Under such tragic event the JSDF gladly decided to support the victims as they needed all the comfort they deserved.

"You're leaving them behind?" Itami asked with much surprise about the people unable to continue, the elder nodded with much regret.

"We barely have enough food and supplies to sustain us during the trip, I deeply apologize."

Itami accepted his excuses, then turned his head at the small group of villagers gathered around their vehicles with a desperate sigh.

"I wish you farewell my son, may the gods bless you and your group..." Said the old man with a bright smile before rolling his eyes behind the lieutenant. "And you Courier, come see me so we could drink a cup whenever you like..."

Itami perplexedly turned his back and saw the Courier crossing his hand and resting on a tree trunk.

"Don't worry, take care of yourself old man." He said with a nod and a quick wave of a hand.

The young lieutenant was quite confused about these two men strange new friendships but immediately shrugged it off.

The two sides bid their farewells, many of the JSDF were saddened to see them going away in the unknown, as the convoy was far enough they turned at the rest of the villagers with an annoyed look not knowing what to do about them, they were orphaned children, injured people and elders, the blue haired mage and her master were also here, along with the blonde elf and the goth.

The oracle girl could probably take care of herself as well as the two mages, but the others would obviously not stand a chance survive all alone.

The squad finally decided to take them to Alnus Hill after much reflection and were very glad to see the much joy and happiness in these poor people's faces.

A bit far from all the cheers was the Courier looking at the map on his Pipboy, he then looked at the group with a bit of hesitation, he then slightly shrugged and decided to approach them with a slight smile, his hand holding the rifle on his back.

* * *

For an exceptional occasion, the Courier was surprisingly allowed to ride with the JSDF in their big cars, he was a bit disappointed though as he was expecting gadgets and devices all over the interior like a spacecraft, all what he found is two benches in the back, two seats in the front for the driver and his guide, and a hole on the roof.

The Courier was sitting between a tall slightly tanned man and the black-haired nurse of earlier, he was feeling all small surrounded by all these people, one thing that was creeping him out were the pair of pointed ears the blonde woman facing him was wearing, he could swear he saw them moving a slight bit.

Meanwhile for this occasion the Courier decided to take off his helmet to take some fresh air again, he noticed that the people aboard were completely agape toward him, like he was some kind of alien or something, the female ones especially as they were staring at him with a slight blush on their faces, this made the Courier more uncomfortable.

Beside that, the car was in a very plain silence, even though the two factions worked together to defend themselves against the dragon, none of them dared to talk to the other as they were still looking at each other as enemies, but the atmosphere began to slowly ease up a little and some words began to share to one and another, progressively they began sharing discussions with each other.

The Courier was frankly having quite a nice conversation with the rest of them, they kept talking about all sort of things regarding any subject while still making sure to not unveil any crucial information about his faction, they even began to share some jokes and had quite some laughs.

The JSDF soon realized this guy wasn't that bad after all, besides Shino of course which she kept an angry glare at the Courier, still that didn't leave her from the discussion and was in fact slowly calming her mood.

But this moment of joy had to reach its end as the Courier had to leave.

"Right here between this intersection" He calmly said to Takeo.

"Yes sir!" The driver happily exclaimed while stopping to the side of the road, the feel of fear and terror completely vanished.

The Courier came out of the Humvee followed by the lieutenant, the two men stood next to each other looking at the sky slowly turning orange.

"So, I guess this is where we split up." Itami said humbly.

"Yeah..." Slightly followed the Courier, looking at the tall barricades representing his camp in the far horizon, he then turned at the lieutenant with an anxious look.

"You know that next time we see each other, were going to be enemies..."

"I perfectly know that..." Replied Itami with a sad sigh.

The two men stood there in silence while a calm breeze flew above their heads.

"Well I would admit, you Japs are quite adorable to talk with, really changes from all the fucked-up people in the Wastes..." Commented the Courier while putting his helmet back, this made the lieutenant slightly chuckle.

"I'm glad about it then." He then presented his hand at the Courier for a handshake, the man looked down at the hand for a second before walking away indifferent.

"See you when I see you..."

Itami stood immobile speechless, the Courier began walking down the road leading to his home while giving a slight wave at them with his back turned, he could clearly hear the many cheerful goodbyes from the Humvee at him which only helped but draw a smile on his lips, he felt a warm feeling hearing somebody biding him farewell in such a happy tone.

The people inside the Humvee starred at him, everyone stayed silent in awe as he was slowly withdrawing away in an incredibly wonderful vision, the sun shining on his helmet, his rifle calmly resting on his shoulder, the gust of wind filled with sand slowly passing behind his feet while making his trench coat slightly vibrating.

The Courier soon leaved the peaceful atmosphere as the taste of metal and the odious smell began to fill his nose, making his smile fade to a more stern look.

* * *

The Courier finally arrived at his home, he was standing in front of the tall metallic gates keeping everyone from the outside world to enter the base, he kept waiting until somebody could notice his presence and open it.

The giant portal began to slowly slide to the sides to let a small enough gape to let him pass through, he stepped in and was met with two NCR troops welcoming him.

"Welcome back sir. I hope your journey wasn't quite troubling."

The Courier chuckled at his sentence then said.

"Nah, don't worry I didn't get 'much' problems..."

After this quick chat, he headed to his personal cabin but the two soldiers blocked his path making him a bit confused.

"I'm sorry sir but we cannot let you go for now, the commanders are awaiting you inside the command tent."

"Really? Can't even have time to rest for a bit?"

"Sorry sir, this is a high critical demand and you need to be here immediately."

The Courier didn't want to argue any further and just changed his path to the command tent with a sigh.

He finally arrived at the location and stepped in, here he saw the three main commanders of the three reunited factions around the holographic map as well as the greenish screen of the huge terminal displaying Mr. House's face, the Courier walked toward them with a slight annoyed face.

"Why have you called me to be here?"

"First of all, welcome back Courier" First talked House from his computer. "It seems you came back in one piece, I would gladly ask how your trip was but business first, I hope the holodisks I gave you are filled with the information I demanded, if yes please plug them in the command board."

The Courier did as he said and inserted the disks inside a small enclosure on the holographic command center, soon after the small portion of the map on the hologram began to drastically expand with various data about the region displaying all over the rounded board.

"I also got this." Said the Courier while tossing a red manual on the table. "It's a manual book from the Japs, it describes a much more in-depth translation of the native's language..."

"Where did you find him?" Asked Mr. House, the terminal cannot process his sudden surprise.

"You could say I 'borrow' it from the back pocket of a friendly lieutenant in their troops..." He slightly chuckled.

"Fantastic work!" Acclaimed Paladin Hardin from the BoS "We have now a wide information of the world available now."

"I'll proceed to send some Securitrons to patrol all around the sector, my broadcast should be far enough so I can control them without any interference." Followed Mr. House with his habitual less vibrant tone.

"This is a great advancement!" Acclaimed General Douglas with a wide proud smile "We can proceed our next step of the operation..."

"What next step?" The Courier turned at the General asking.

 **"Expansion."**

This word hit the Courier like a spear, he was obviously expecting the NCR to convince the other faction of the coalition with their fancy speeches and trickery to take over this world, straight constitutional work he would say.

His recent encounter with these fellow natives and especially with JSDF greatly changed his thought about the 'enemy' and made him even consider some negotiations with them, but his nation comes first and he support all their decisions, he's the one who shaped it like that in the first place.

He made a big gulp then spoke with a nervous attitude, his hand slowly shaking by the tension.

"So, what's the procedure?"

"We will begin our march to a city nearby, it would be a good starting ground for our conquest and should be a great location to scatter our operations, their medieval technologies should not slow us down not even a bit, if the Japs dare to interfere we will meet them with extreme prejudice." The General began to sweep around the map with his fingers than stated. "Our next target will be..."

The Courier kept a nervous look in his face while the General slowly put his index on a point in the map and stated with a firm tone.

 **"Italica."**

* * *

 **I'm sorry but happy times cannot last for this long, time to get some shit together.**

 **(*): Yes, I know this is not an actual slur, yes, I know from where it came from and no I'm not going to talk about it and I should probably take it off if I hear somebody annoy me with me, no I don't want to talk about memes. Screw off.**

 **(**): I should I can just let it like that but I'm expecting the waves of readers spamming me about it in the reviews, so I'll make it simple: Rory read Courier's memory, Rory knows Courier's name, Rory put her name in exchange inside Courier's brain, how? Why? For plot reasons, now bug off.**

 **For those who are reading the rewrite, you could notice I've expanded the discussion between the Courier and Lelei as well as with Rory, I want them to have a more impact in the story than the obvious fanservice tool their creator badly made them into.**

 **Fuck you Takumi Yanai, you bald fat little twat.**

 **Anyway, bye everybody.**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle of Italica

The helicopters finally landed in the middle of the public square of the city after a fierce but easy battle against the raiding brigands, the gust of wind literally baffled the many villagers gathered around them, not believing their eyes at the sight of these giant griffins of steel, they were more dumbfounded as they saw the men in green jumping off them.

The JSDF quickly restrained all revolting power and began settling medical tents to heal the wounded and support the villagers, Italica was slowly being invaded by JSDF soldiers and Apache helicopters like it was their own base, their first job was to help the civilians as much as they can and fix what can be fixed, the poor habitants were very grateful of the JSDF's presence, thinking them as blessings from the skies.

Pina was looking at the scene from up the castle of the city with a worried look in her eyes, she saw the many men in green swarming all the district of the city with great fear, the memories of last night still bumping in her head.

She saw with her own eyes the devastating power of the people called 'the men in green', in one single night they defeated a whole army of deserters with little to no help, if they weren't here Italica the view she has now would be much more darker…

However, even though she was glad that the city was save, she was still hugely concerned about the war her people are waging against these powerful forces, with such weaponry and magic, they would bring any army of the Empire down in an instant without any effort, she can't believe how meaningless and insignificant she and her people were in front of such godlike power.

The Empire has no chance against such foe, if this continue, her nation would be turned to dust by the fires and bolts of the foreign army, nothing good will result otherwise, she must find a solution or else the kingdom will reach its doom.

* * *

 _"Hostilities seemed to be ended, unknown group of aircraft circling the city. We demand information about the situation, over."_

The Courier pressed on the speaker device attached to his helmet and spoke while looking inside the scope of his rifle.

 _"Courier speaking, dozens of helicopters colored in green stepping inside the wall of the city, possible JSDF presence, I repeat possible additional hostile presence, I detect many JSDF soldiers swarming the area, over."_

The Courier was on a prone position inside a deep forest half a mile east to the city, carefully examining each person walking along the tall stone walls, his laser sight flickering on the many Empire and JSDF soldiers dumbly laughing with each other, last time he checked they were enemies but probably since they defended the city they made a truce, the Courier knew the JSDF loves to make peace with anybody, he was the first to experience that.

But back at the topic at hand, the West Commonwealth's advancements had to be suddenly interrupted after that these goddamn helicopters stormed the place and began firing everywhere, the many soldiers ready for the assault had to spent the night in the dark watching the massacre occurring with their own eyes, frightened by the kind of power the JSDF's helicopters displayed.

As the morning finally came up they soon found out that there was miles of plains and plantations surrounding the city, the enemy would see them from long distances with no way to cover, this wouldn't be much of problem since arrows wouldn't technically beat a bullet, but now with the JSDF entering their businesses it's going to be quite tough...

The JSDF deliberately snatched the city from the West Commonwealth's hand, but the brave soldiers from the Wasteland would not step back on any circumstances, this would be too costly to come back at the base empty handed.

 _"Screw this we're going in, all units! Prepare for attack now!"_

 _"You can shoot at will Courier, give the first blow!"_

 _"Roger that, it would be an honor"_ He sneered, the Courier could hear the roaring sounds of the NCR jeeps approaching the city, their valiant shouts showed their tenacity to battle which only made the man proud.

He lined the red dot inside his scope on one of the clueless Empire soldier picking his nose, he could clearly see the moment he realized what's coming at their wall and quickly ran at the main court to alert everyone.

* * *

Itami was lying on the ground unconscious with a huge dumb smile on his face, a huge bruise circling his left eye was being treated by Kurokawa while the lieutenant's squad was gathered around him with a worried look.

"Was it really necessary?" Asked Tomita to the goth girl on his right with a perplexed look, she simply replied by cute smile and a slight giggle, he really should have looked where he put his dirty hands on the oracle's voluptuous body.

The discussion was quickly cut short after that screams and shouts were coming from up the walls, all the persons were looking at the Empire soldier waving his arms to get the most of the attention at him, his face expressed huge terror like he saw the herd of hell approaching.

"A-Alert! Everyone! We are being attacked!"

The redheaded princess looked from the window at the soldier with surprise.

"A-Attacked?! The bandits are coming back once again?"

"Th-The sand demons! They're coming toward us!"

"The sand demons? What is he talking about?" Asked Kuribayashi with a confused tone, Kurokawa stepped up and followed. "I have no apparent idea... Unless-"

Suddenly, the soldier's head literally exploded in a burst of blood making the audience shout in shock and horror.

Pina gasped in shock at the sight, not understanding what was happening at all, however she could declare that it was nothing good, something is coming to take the city once again, but the JSDF with them, they wouldn't be any difficulties, right?

The headless person was aimlessly twirling around before falling from his position down the ground and splattered in a chunk of blood and flesh, a deadly sinister mood settled on the surrounding as only the sound of rumbles were heard from the distance

"Everyone keep your heads down!" Shouted one of the JSDF soldiers placed above the wall, he then took his binoculars out and began to scan the horizons until he suddenly stood immobile his mouth agape in shock at what he was seeing.

A huge flock of men were approaching the city in high speed, dressed in that distinctive old orange outfit, they also were accompanied with those armored units slowly but surely following the pace, holding terrifying weaponry coming from the craziest dreams of guns manufacturers, and on top of that they were also hundreds of jeeps equipped with turrets driving head first to the walls, however, they were no sight of actual aircraft accompanying them.

A chunk of the stone plate he was covering behind exploded, making him wake up from his daze and realizes some sniper is shooting at him, he carefully crawled back at the city square and screamed at his colleagues.

"Hostiles coming in! I repeat the enemy is coming in! Get your weapons ready now!"

Princess Pina didn't understand what the man said, but by the look on his face it was quite apparent, somebody is attacking the city again, somebody that made even the JSDF panic, she immediately stepped out of the window to join the others outside, followed by her two bodyguards Grey and Hamilton as well confused by the situation.

The city was in full chaos as the JSDF began setting up their position to defend the city while the civilians were taught to stay inside their houses, this whole disruption made the young lieutenant finally awake from his unconsciousness making him all stunned by what's happening around him.

"U-Uh what's happening?"

"Sir we are getting attack once again." Replied the nurse with a worried look, helping her chief to stand up.

"Again? The brigands are coming back?" He said with a more confused look.

"No sir, we are being attacked by 'them'." Replied Tomita sharing the same alerted expression as the nurse and the others, Itami kept looking at the man still puzzled before suddenly widening his eyes in shock like he just got stung by a bee.

"Wh-What ?!"

Soon after, Commander Shunya Kengun charged for the helicopter squad stepped in, a firm unpleased look in his face as he immediately ordered his troops to get to the choppers.

"Everyone move now! We are going to teach once and for all to not mess with Japan and its people!"

Determination filled the soldiers' eyes as they were far ready since the attack in Alnus Hill, their only wish was to get revenge from these savage hooligans after the horrible bloodshed they left in their own base.

The sky was quickly filled with the green color of the helicopters as they all moved toward the raging infantry, those who remained on the ground like Itami's squad climbed up the wall and joined the other army's soldiers, the sight of the men in green with them gave them a bit more of hope in their fearful hearts.

The three girls following Itami couldn't believe their eyes as it was the very first time they saw the famous army their past ally the Courier so bragged about, on one hand they actually had an idea about how these people looked given by the first impression the Courier gave, on the other they never though that they were this much already inside their world, their number could actually match the one of Itami's people.

They seemed to be equipped with the same equipment as the JSDF, although they looked like more crude and less sophisticated, but that didn't mean they were less scary, quite the opposite, especially those trolls of steel giving quite a chill on their spines.

The jeeps and the choppers were slowly approaching each other in the middle of the green plains, as they were going to turn to muddy grounds at any instant...

The colonel charged to supervise the NCR and the BoS units was standing on his Jeep marching with his troops as one single army, his goggles were glued to his eyes looking at the dozens of helicopters flying toward them, he thought he would see Zeros from the Japs, but these things didn't seem like a sign of hospitality either, in response the colonel took the speaker of his radio and shouted with a rough roaring voice.

 _"The Japs are attacking! Soldiers tear down these flying sausages! Now!"_

The jeeps were first to act as they shot their .50 cal bullets at the flying enemy, their spray of bullets rushing in one single blow at the incoming choppers

 _"They're firing at us watch out!"_

The helicopters quickly began dodging between the burst of bullets targeted at them, easily missing them with no effort, even the small numbers of bullets that actually hit them didn't make much damage against their bulletproof armoring.

After a couple of gracious swings and circles, the helicopters immediately proceeded to retaliate by firing back, the JSDF units came out and began shooting at the jeeps with the help of some missile fires, the NCR soldiers driving these vehicles were quickly swarmed with bullets while the missiles turning the jeeps into burning pieces of junk flying in the air like popcorn.

The JSDF were feeling huge delight as they hunt down these bastards one by one like bunnies, their slow speed and lack of actual thinking to cover made them quite easy targets.

"Those sons of bitches are slaughtering my men..." The Colonel thoughts while grinding his teeth as he saw those damn things approaching the infantry units, he then shouted once again on the radio with the same tone as earlier.

 _"Paladins! Get your toys ready and bust these Asians to oblivion!"_

 _"Roger that."_

Dozens of T-51ds and T-60bs soldiers began to step out of the crowd, proudly showing their weapon of mass destruction at the choppers, they slowly took position to attack aiming at them.

One of them even had the all new shoulder mounted rocket launcher (or SMRL for short), because of its powerful recoil the wielder must stay in a crouched position for a better handling of the weapon, there was also an NCR soldier with a crate of missiles next to him to supply the whole thing.

 _"Alert! Alert! Heavy armored units inbound! I repeat! Heavy armored units inbound!"_ Shouted one of the pilots as he detects the huge soldiers approaching them.

But in one instant, the Paladins fired a destructive blast of bullets and missiles toward the helicopters, making the JSDF completely in panic as they see the huge bursts of bullets and missile propelling at them in an insane speed, the high calibers bullets simply pierced through the armoring of the helicopters like bread, carving trough the bodies of the poor soldiers in the choppers, some of the bullets even torn whole engines in pieces making them blow up in the air.

 _"Jesus Christ! We're easy target all gathered here, spread around boys go!"_ Shouted Commander Kengun in his radio to his pilots, the helicopters quickly began to scatter around as ordered.

The paladin charged of the SMRL kept looking at the scope of his weapon trying to line a good shot then fired all eight missiles at once, surprising the pilot of the chopper were all the missiles were meant to, he quickly plummeted down to dodge the missiles but instead they hit two unsuspecting helicopters in a huge blast of fire.

The explosion was so vast and so noisy that it sound reached the wall of Italica.

"Oh my god..." Whispered Itami as he saw in shock the huge ball of fire slowly spreading between the disoriented choppers, the Empire soldiers stood in great fear in front of such terrifying scene, soon enough Princess Pina joined Itami's squad with a worried look, the light of the explosion reflecting on her panicked face.

"Sir Itami, what's the meaning of this?! Who are these people ?!"

Itami kept starring at the princess in silence with a nervous expression on his face, he finally replied with a depressed tone.

"They call themselves the West Commonwealth of the Wastelands, not much is known from them apart that they come from a different **Gate** than ours..."

"G- **Gate** ?!" She repeated in shock, this can't be happening, not one but two armies are fighting in her lands, worse than that she just knew about it this instant, unless what King Duran told her was actually true...

* * *

 **[King Duran's chamber, Empire Palace, Empire Capital]**

"The Empire will not lose." She said with a determined tone as she was leaving the fallen king's room.

"Ha! Do you really think your pathetic little order would stand against the men in green?! You wouldn't even have the possibility to approach them that you will be long gone from existence, unless if it's the other army… That's something else!"

This made the princess suddenly stand still after what the king said, slowly turning at his bed with a shocked face.

"Wh-What? What other army?"

This made the king a bit surprised about her reaction, he then shook his head with a sneer.

"Poor little girl, haven't your father told you about the terrible demons threatening the Empire and the rest of our kingdoms?"

"No-No..."

"Well let me tell you something, not only that you're the Empire summoned an army comparable to the gods, but also an army comparable to the devils! You fool opened a **Gate** straight to hell itself!"

The redheaded woman kept a shocked confused look as the king continued revealing this terrible discovery.

"Nobody even knows who this fierce army is! Those who dared to encounter them never came back! This is what makes them terrifying! In fact, even the other army wouldn't probably stand against them! But one thing I'm sure about this is the moment you will cross their path, you would be praying the gods that it had to be the other army to wipe your pathetic life, you would be regretting the very day that you were born princess!"

Pina didn't reply to the king's threats, she leaved the chamber with a stern look in her eyes, the man probably has lost at this point, however, his words scarred her heart with a terrifying feeling.

Such army comparable to the powerful deities cannot actually exist, right?

* * *

She can't believe these words were actually true, an army that could exist only in a fantasy book was actually battling in front of her, not only that but this very army is actually standing against the JSDF, who she thought were actually the strongest foes the Empire ever fought.

No word could describe the terror established in her heart, she was literally petrified as she saw the massive power of these two armies unleashing at each other, it was like a violent clash between two gods, she simply stood their embracing herself with her shaky arms, feeling how small and insignificant she was in front of such glorious combatants.

"God dammit they are attacking right down the walls!" One of the JSDF soldiers said as he began firing at the NCR jeeps taking positions just above their noses, they suddenly launched a burst of bullet piercing the soldier's body and making him fall down from the wall to his doom.

"Take cover everyone!"

Itami grabbed the princess' shoulder and made her crouch with him away from the shots, he could clearly hear the bullets hitting the stone slab the two were hiding, the constant firing from the machine guns couldn't clearly allow them to counterattack.

"We have lost! We can't fight against such violent opponent!" Shouted Pina holding her head in panic, starting to drip down tears of despair, sadly the lieutenant had to approve.

"If only we could get a window to stand up! Just once..." He whispered between his teeth in frustration.

Suddenly, he briefly saw the silhouette of Rory stepping up from her hiding place and bouncing - halberd raised - down to the enemy with a sinister mischievous smile.

"Rory don't!" Screamed Itami in panic.

The goth girl dived down the NCR's vehicles like a spear, ignoring the bullets hitting her with a bloodthirsty laugh, looking down at the clueless NCR officers like preys to her eyes shining in appetite for blood and destruction.

The moment she made contact with one of the jeeps, she made a vertical swift slash with her blade, literally splitting the jeep under her in two, the three passengers who miraculously survived the attack were lying on the ground with great fear in their face, slowly pissing themselves as the Elmor priest slowly approached them and gave a cute little grin in reward of their surprising survival before striking down her giant axe on them with no hesitation, their hopeless screams of agony were music to her ears.

But it wasn't the end as she turned toward the remaining vehicles, she kept waving her halberd everywhere with playful joy, slaughtering the poor souls around, twirling and spinning between the many vehicles exploding like fireworks, showing a wide happy smile with her face covered in blood of the enemy.

Now most of the assaulter left dead or going to be given their situation, she looked at the big guys with the big armors and the big weapons fighting Itami's friend and with a snap of the fingers she sprinted toward the enemy, she was running so fast that her feet wasn't even touching the ground.

"Jesus, she took down all of them!" Said Kuribayashi with a cheerful tone, her arms in the air as a sign of victory and joy.

"But wait, is she going to the battlefield?" Said Kurokawa in surprise, yes, she is.

She sprinted with high speed through the desolated plains and plantations, slicing through anything who dared to step on her way, she finally reached the heat of the battle where the Brotherhood of Steel were fighting the helicopters, she bounced at a trio of heavy armored power armors and began assaulting them.

Without even them realizing her presence, she quickly hit the one on her right sending him off to the ground, then done the same for the one on her left, she then proceeded to grab the paladin in front of her by the crotch and lift him with her axe laughing in happiness before making him do a whole circle in the air before violently crushing him on the ground.

After such wonderful feat, she simply rested the lower tip of her halberd on the ground while looking with satisfaction at the three armored men smashed on the ground, her expression quickly shifted into shock as she saw them slowly moving up despite slamming them with huge violent power, they progressively stood up grunting in pain and scratching their head, if it wasn't for the shock absorber inside the suits their bone would be shattered to pieces at this moment.

"H-How could these golems of steel survive this?!" She thoughts with frustration, not even godlike creatures stood up against her attacks!

In anger, she lifted her halberd up in the air and struck it down on the skull on one of the paladin struggling to stand up in front of her. His instinct ringing, the paladin grabbed the blade with his bare hand in a swift motion, literally stopping the weapon from splitting his head, Rory was completely astounded as how such insignificant little being could hold the power to resist the attack of a demigod, a priestess of Emloy on top of that.

With rage fueling her eyes she tight her grip on the axe and pushed it down ever more but the man was still resisting, so much that he started to shove himself into the ground, various rumbling sounds were coming from his power armor as steam and pieces of metal were popping out everywhere.

"Why don't you just simply... DIE!" Screamed Rory in anger, using all the force of her body against the paladin's armor.

The suit's armoring began to tremble and slowly fall apart under the goth girl's immense power, it wouldn't stand much far longer.

"You... You stupid brat!" Shouted the paladin as his arms began producing a bright blue shock wave unleashing all up his palms all thanks to the sonic emitters equipped within his power armor, the electrical discharge traveled to the halberd and electrocuted its wielder, the lightening formed all over Rory's body as she was abruptly shaking frantically and in complete paralysis, her expression clearly showed the pain she was enduring before the shock pushed her back in the air, she hardly landed on the ground still tasered before slowly recovering from the shock, still shaking from the electrocution.

Suddenly, a metal fist was directed to her face which she couldn't dodge, a brief stain of blood came out from her mouth and splattered on the ground, she briefly looked at it for a moment before turning at the man with fire in her enraged eyes, she roared in sheer anger as she bounced on the paladin like a jaguar.

The two other paladins joined their companion to restrain the furious girl, now Rory was in a melee combat with three golems of steel, her only trough was how their heads will look like hanged above her chimney.

* * *

The Courier was at his second helicopter taken down, he quickly switched the mag he recently depleted with a full one then resumed the shooting, he then lined his shot, took a big breath and pulled the trigger.

The bullet travel in the air toward a fast-moving chopper before shattering the glass and splattering the pilots brain all over the command board, the copilot with him was in a pure state of shock as he saw his partner lying on the control handle lifeless, the helicopter made a couple of random twists in the air before crashing on the field were the three paladins and the goth girl were fighting, submerging them in an explosion.

The Courier's rifle scope was aiming at the girl jumping off from the smoke, she landed on the ground coughing, she then shortly lied on her halberd trying to take a breath after the whole fighting, she was so tired that she didn't even realized the red laser dot in her forehead.

The Courier stood silent contemplating his target, he felt like a bit of hesitation in pulling the trigger, something immensely odd for a man like him, was it because he personally knew her? It can't be, he done this so many times in the past with no a slight of regret, and somehow, he couldn't pull the trigger, like there was some angelic force grabbing his index from the trigger.

Soon after the memories of that journey in the SUV came to his head, the laugh of smiles of those he though was his enemy filled his mind, Rory was with them, and even though he felt a bit of intimidation from her in the first place, the girl seemed more joyful than it appeared.

Such thinking was quickly swept away and he immediately overcome any sentiment before looking at his scope once again, he feels sorrow to do it but it's the only way to stop her from slaughtering his troops, war makes men mad and he had to make a tough choice to his people's survival.

In honor of the short lived 'friendship' he had with this girl, he aimed at her heart in hope that her death would be quick and painless, the bullet came out, in a fraction of a second he saw a part of the girl's chest explode with her left arm flying away in a stream of blood.

Rory landed on the ground like a plank, not understating what just happened, she kept painful breathing while looking at the sky with a shocked bloody face, her friends quickly realizing the situation in horror.

"Rory! " Screamed Itami in panic, without even thinking, like it was some reflex or some sort, he attached a rope on a wooden log and around his waist and recklessly slid down the wall in a desperate attempt to save what's left of his friend.

"Lieutenant! Don't!" Shouted the squad's nurse but it was too late, the lieutenant began running through the battlefield, explosions and bullets missing him from all directions, he finally reached the wounded priestess.

She was surprisingly still alive even though there was a very apparent hole through her rib cage, he immediately put her remaining arm around his shoulder and tried to lift her but in vain as he found her nearly impossible to raise for some reason, suddenly the girl stood on her feet despite her wound with the help of her axe, she slowly crawled with Itami helping her to get the hell out of here.

The Courier was of course witnessing the whole event, his scope aimed at Itami's ear - unaware of his presence - and his index on the trigger, he finally decided to leave the lieutenant alone, thinking he put enough misery on those guys, he's job was far done anyway.

Soon after a helicopter quickly fled by the two persons.

"Christ! What is lieutenant Youji doing down there!" Commander Kengun thoughts as he peeked at them from his pilot seat, he soon realizes the range of missiles targeting him and made a quick steer to the right dodging them by a mere centimeter, he then steered back and finally spotted the paladin with his shoulder mounted rocket launcher, waiting for the NCR soldier to reload his canon while tossing at him some obscene insults.

"Screw you, you son of a bitch!" Shouted the commander in rage as he pressed a red button on his handle, making all the rockets in the rocket launchers go straight to him, the explosion was even bigger thanks to the ammo boxes settled around them, despite this the paladin must be fine thanks to his power armor, the poor recruit behind him on the other hand is much doubtful.

The Brotherhood had much difficulty to fight against them, the choppers soon enough took the situation on their hands and fired back, even though the paladins' suits were taking much of the damage, they were severely paralyzed and had no way to counterattack from the constant firing, in the meantime the helicopters reached the infantry lines and began rampaging against them, their Service Rifles couldn't compete against a whole platoon of machine guns and rockets.

The Courier shot his last round before realizing he was now out of ammo.

"Damn!" He said with a disgusted tone, going through the many empty mags around him.

Back in the wall, the JSDF continued taking down the small bits of forces who survived the flying unit's wrath with a devious smile, hunting the defeated soldiers all around the wall one by one, the Empire soldiers soon realized the army of demons slowly backing away thanks to the JSDF and joined the assault firing at the enemy with their arrows and spears with smiles, the civilians came out of their hideouts cheering at their saviors and at the expected victory, even princess Pina was drawing an appeased smile on her face as she thoughts they missed a horrible disaster.

Itami finally reached the wall with Rory next to him, he kept starring at it not knowing how to bring the priestess AND the Halberd all together, suddenly the goth girl grabbed him with her axe and bounced all up the wall in one single jump, she soon collapsed on the ground and let herself faint, Kurokawa immediately began the first treatments for her wound under the worried look of the others.

The panicked NCR troops were getting slaughtered by bullets and arrows, humiliated by such primitive forces, the Colonel was spectating the gory event as the group of helicopters were approaching his position at an alarming rate, his men taken down by the hundreds in one blow, making his face go red in anger.

"Si-Sir! The enemy is gaining ground!" Mumbled an NCR recruit next to him in a fearful tone, shaking in fear while he was slowly pissing himself.

The Colonel stood quiet, the cigar on his mouth deteriorating much quicker by his constant nervous smoking, he soon tossed it out and took the speaker of his radio with a violent motion.

 _"Okay recess is over! Bring me the FATMAN now! Show them how we really fight!"_

He then turned toward a paladin with his helmet off and said to him.

"Paladin Todd, you will oversee the weapon, be ready and with great caution!"

"Yes sir! I will sir!"

The Courier was resting on a tree while enjoying the fighting with a cigarette to keep him company, suddenly his radio transmitter began to speak.

 _"Attention everyone, order 66 is live, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill, countdown to launch starts now! Ten!"_

 _"We must protect our point from the enemy! Try to keep the enemy away! Go serve for the freedom of your nation my brave men!"_ Followed the voice of the Colonel, the Courier shook his head and sighed at his statement before looking at the scenery once again.

Under the Colonels' order, the NCR troops found no objection to sacrifice themselves and recklessly decided to serve as lure and began sprinting around the helicopters to get their attention off the paladin, rushing straight toward the choppers' line of fire while hopelessly shooting at them.

The JSDF fell for the trick and decided to take them down with pleasure and no hesitation, following the soldiers like wolves chasing a pack of sheep, some were finding this kind of assault quite odd even for a group of savages but still kept shooting, wide smiles of joy and triumph were drawn on the JSDF face as it was slowly reconquering the field, finally getting their well-deserved revenge.

In the meantime, four NCR soldier headed toward one of the stationed trucks behind the lines and lines of meat shields getting assaulted by thousands of bullets, they lifted the iron curtain and jumped inside, there they found a huge armored box of steel with the word **"M-42 TACTICAL NUCLEAR CATAPULT"** written on top of it in bold capital letters, they hardly lifted the crate and headed back to their initial point next to the paladin.

 _"Nine!"_

The soldiers opened the case to reveal the big baby in all its glory, a true marvelous prodigy of American engineering which made the US stands out as a massively feared nation across the globe, with much effort the NCR tried it best to gather most of these jewels in functioning state to their armory, because of their rarity and its destructive power the weapon must be used only in last resorts.

Even though they are two hundred years old and gone through a high-scale nuclear meltdown, they were surprisingly still capable of working. The power of the atom assembled in one small canon, something the world thought was a thing of science-fiction and should entirely not be made was real, unfortunately.

 _"Eight!"_

The soldiers delicately held the heavy thing on their shoulders with pain, the paladin rested on one knee as the weapon have an immense recoil and need all the body's control for a better handling, the four men slowly put the huge launcher on his steel plated shoulder pad, the paladin held the weapon with both his hands on the two handles, awaiting the shell to be charged to shoot.

 _"Seven!"_

The NCR soldiers made a long line to get the bomb shell to the paladin, the mini-nuke was traveling from hand to hand as quickly as possible, the troops were in a tension of panic and terror at the sight of the helicopters approaching, finally the shell reached its destination and one of the soldiers put the mini-nukes on the barrel of the canon and delicately charged it to be ready to blow on contact, the weapon made a distinguish sound as it was ready to be 'served'.

 _ ***Ding ~~***_

 _"Screw the counting! Todd launch the god damn thing and let's get this over with!"_ Roared the Colonel.

"Everyone back off now!"

In panic, the soldiers ran away from the paladin to not be caught in the firing radius of the launcher, this is going to be a big mess here.

Up in the air commander Kengun noticed the sudden desertion of the enemy, thinking they finally decided to retreat, but his moment of joy soon brutally stopped as he realizes the black silhouette standing alone in the middle of the hostile's side, it was a man wearing a heavy armor suit like those other guys, he was crouching with a massive rocket launcher on his shoulder pointed right straight toward him, he finally understood why these soldiers had the death wish to face the helicopters all alone but it was too late to do anything otherwise, he looked with great terror as he sees the paladin pulling the trigger and sending the mini-nuke straight at him.

The shell kept traveling in high velocity toward the cockpit of the chopper, the commander kept speechlessly starring at it in shock while the bomb was approaching him, the nuke passed through the windshield and was just mere centimeters from the pilot, the only thing commander Kengun could do was hopelessly closing his eyes, pending the tragic impact right on his cheek.

Suddenly, an incredible bright light up in the sky blinded all the surroundings with a loud sound of thunder trembling the scene, the blast was spreading on the entirety of the air in a huge ball of fire, there was a rain of huge burning debris falling on the ground like dead crows, the choppers who didn't get vaporized by the explosion were hugely destabilized by its power, mostly all of them ridiculously crashing on the ground.

The Courier's cigarette flew off from his mouth as the gust of air coming from the blast slapped his face, he looked with great regret at the explosion slowly spreading around, he didn't know if the colonel used the Fat-Man as a last resort or just to show off the West Commonwealth's mighty power.

Itami and the others standing on the wall were covering their eyes from the blinding light while their ears were ringing like bells because of the explosion, they were completely oblivious by what in the bloody hell just happened, suddenly they were literally surprised by the humongous blast of air storming right through their baffled faces, its power was so huge that they had the urge to grab the stone pavements to not be blasted away like some unfortunate souls did.

Pina was cowardly hiding behind a stone slab, scarred to death by the sudden turn of event, completely confused by the magic the demons just unleashed on the JSDF's birds...

Everyone stood up again after that the explosion began to slowly dissipate, the moment they stood on their feet their eyes widen so much in shock that they would pop out of their socket, their mouths widely hung open with not a single word coming out but a weak mumble of confusion, they literally stood immobile trembling in immense fear as they see the devastation in front of them.

The whole air force unit vanished, only mere helicopters who miraculously survived were trying to stabilize their damaged vehicles, the only hints of the explosion were the curved cloud stripes slowly scattering, the JSDF soldiers standing on the wall couldn't believe what just happened, what these people have done, in a fraction of a second, in one single blow.

The 4th Combat Unit was entirely obliterated by the crushing force the West Commonwealth, the JSDF were staggered by the horrendous loss of their most powerful unit in their base, they couldn't believe those bastards just launched what seemed to be a nuke right at them, something they thoughts they would never deal once again.

Such weapon of mass destruction completely prohibited by the UN in their world are now getting tossed and played with by these guys like stones, not only that but they were capable to assemble all this in one small and portable device, this is just... horrible.

One NCR soldiers stood gazing at the helicopter ruin in front of him, he climbed it up and slowly poked it with the tip of his rifle before finally realizing it was dead, in a roar of triumph he lifted his weapon in the air followed by his fellows screaming in joy.

The Colonel took a well-earned cigar from his pocket to his mouth and lighted it up as he tasted the smoke of fine victory with a wide proud smile.

"Come on men! To victory!"

Lines of beige clothed men were storming toward the city in a combative roar, the Empire soldiers hopelessly trying to keep them out by throwing at them everything they had in hand with tears of horror flowing down their tense faces, Itami was speechless as he sees the enemy below his feet before a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Sir we need to go now!"

He turned with a surprised tone toward Tomita asking him to come inside one of the helicopters slowly taking off behind them.

"Bu-But, we can't let these people and princess Pina here! We must do something! We have to!" He shouted in pure frustration.

"I'm deeply sorry sir but we can't do much now, we barely have enough men and vehicles to transport us to Alnus, I also would like to remind you that priestess Rory is fatally injured and need a lot of medical help in this very instant... We lost this battle." The tall riflemen finally declared with sorrow in his eyes.

Itami stayed shut looking down at the goth girl moaning in great pain while the squad nurse is desperately trying to stop the bleeding in huge stress, he then turned around at the poor people crying in despair in sight of the demons busting inside the city, the sound of the gates slowly falling apart under the enemies' strong boots, he finally gasped in anger and followed his crew inside one of the mere escaping choppers.

Pina looked at the JSDF's flying carts slowly drifting away with deception in her eyes then looked at the horde of demons with the same sad and dull expression, she couldn't believe what just happened, in one night the JSDF troops took down an army of deserters and bandits, striking the gods' storms on them and devastating whole squadrons wearing the most finest armors and blades in the entire Empire, with their army of metallic Valkyrie that breeds fire and launches bolts of exploding lights, with such power the JSDF established itself as the most fearsome army the young redheaded princess ever knew, this is was she supposedly thought.

And then out of the very flames of hell or something even worse, those 'people' stormed in for conquest of humanity, an army she thoughts where only legends as nobody alive could describe them have finally made their appearance to the poor souls of the Empire, even though they seemed to have the mere appearance of human, their strength and brutality would shiver even the goddess of the underworld.

They had the same weapons and attire as their kind and gentle counterpart but clearly more rusted and broken and somehow still unique and strange, but she should not had underestimated them as they reduced the whole flying army of the JSDF to dust in front of her own pupils, a force she thoughts was immortal and undefeated vanished in a fraction of a second to god knows were.

The princess simply walked away in defeat as the sounds of the enemy rushing inside the city with demonic laughs and sneers, flames slowly growing inside the city as they began ransacking the whole place with their spears of fire.

* * *

"Sir."

Itami turned toward Kurokawa still treating Rory's wound, he noticed something metallic between her bloody hands as she seemed quite worried.

"We found the bullet that was shot on Rory, by its pointy look I assume it would be an .50 MG caliber..." The squad gasped in shock.

"Jesus that's some heavy caliber here!" Shouted the lieutenant in surprise "There's only one kind of rifle that can shoot such bullets... And at least one man we know that can have this kind of rifle..."

"The Courier!" Stated Kuribiyashi in anger, slamming her hand on the metal fortification of the chopper.

The squad stayed in silence after such realization, a man they seemed quite amical with him double-crossing them like that, it was no surprise as they knew this bastard would do it, if it was betrayal he would do it without hesitation.

Still they were a bit suspicious about why did he didn't do the same to Itami, he was out of any cover and could be easily taken down, the whole picture was quite blurry and confusing.

The opinions were quite mixed inside the back of the chopper, the squad just kept silent minding their own businesses, Itami looked down in concern at Rory sleeping and moaning in pain, hardly trying to breath while she was covered by a white sheet slowly drifting to bloody red, a bit far in the corner Tuka and Lelei were sitting next to each other sleeping, it seems like the whole day exhausted them.

Itami sighed and turned his head back at the outside of the helicopter, the sun slowly coming down while the city's flames were still apparent behind them, two of the remaining helicopters were flying at the same level and pace as them, Itami had no idea how he will explain what just happened to General Hazama.

The thoughts of victory and pride were shattered in pieces to be replaced with defeat and humiliation, once again.

* * *

"Alert! Alert! The enemy have stormed the palace!"

"My god! Already ?!" Whispered Pina in fright, the remaining soldiers in the room decided to guard the door close from the demons approaching in an alarming rate.

The redheaded princes kept countess Myui very close behind her with one hand, while the other was holding a sword pointed at the door, she could feel the terrorized little girl's face crying on her skirt, Pina's blade was shaking violently as she couldn't contain the terror she was feeling right now.

Along with her were her two trusty knights Grey and Hamilton, Grey tried to stay calm under such nervous situation while Hamilton was in panic hiding behind him and pissing herself in fear of the enemy's coming, behind the whole military group was Lady Kaine and her maid hiding in a corner embracing each other and trembling in fear, they were like her daughters and she wouldn't sustain the mere treatment these savages will do to them.

The whole room stayed in silence as they hear the many screams and bangs echoing all around, the sound of agony of the poor soldiers screaming for help was covered by the shouts of an unknown and foreign language, the enemy sound was slowly approaching to this room.

Suddenly the main door began to violently shake, the soldiers tried to hopelessly keep them shut while the enemy was brutally pushing from the other side, each knock was more and more violent and noisy, making the tension in the room more and more terrifying.

The soldiers couldn't take much longer and they got violently pushed away while the door got destroyed in a cloud of dust, silhouettes slowly began to appear as they finally realized it was the end.

Two BoS heavy armored paladins came out of the smoke from each side, pointing their miniguns from left and right, followed by three NCR troops coming front to secure the area, Pina and the others stayed speechless at the sight of the enemy in front of them, they couldn't even dare to lift a single sword at them in fear to be slaughtered by their bows of fire.

"Area secure!" Shouted one of the NCRs with the tip of his rifle on the forehead of one of the soldiers shaking in fear, slowly another person appeared, it was a man of Asian traits wearing the distinctive NCR beige uniform and a red beret above his head.

Colonel James Hsu looked around the room, seeing how disorientated and destroyed these people were, he sighed and said with a serious tone.

"You are completely surrounded there's no way for you to escape, I plead you to surrender and stop this bloodshed any further."

"Soldiers! Protect the princess and the countess now!" Shouted Grey with fierce, the soldiers quickly gathered in front of the royal members, leaving a good portion of space between them and the bloodthirsty foes, in the same time they made a quick shout while presenting the tip of their weapons at the enemy in one single movement.

The Colonel looked not really pleased by the occurring event, he didn't want for the situation to be getting worse, his soldiers quickly stormed front pointing their rifles at them and waiting the Colonel to give the order to shoot at the crowd, there was a slight distance between the tip of the blades and barrels of the rifles just waiting to clash together.

"Stop everyone!"

The soldiers looked back in surprise at Pina, a face of sadness and despair drawn on her as she felt the need to battle pointless even for honor, in front of such opponent they will get obliterated in one single blow, there's no honor in that but a crazy death wish...

"Drop your swords, please."

"Princess Pina, you must be joking..." Said Grey shocked by the princess' statement, he kept looking at her in silence for a long moment, thinking with a sweat drop falling down on his face, before turning toward his soldiers and shouting in frustration.

"You heard the princess! Drop your weapons now!"

The soldiers kept looking at each other undecided before tossing out their swords and spears in a movement of disgrace, the Colonel soon ordered his men to lower their rifles, appeased they did not use force anymore.

"We-We surrender." Simply said Pina with no emotion in her voice.

"I'm glad we settled on an agreement." The Colonel said with a thankful nod he then turned back at his troops with the same serious look in his eyes. "Soldiers, take these people in custody now."

"Yes sir!"

The NCR soldiers slowly approached the unarmed men trying to violently grab them, they looked terrorized by the sight of the enemy slowly circling them.

"Please don't! Leave these soldiers and the people of this city alone, take me instead, I am the most important person in this palace!" Screamed the princess in panic, her knights and soldiers turning at her completely speechless.

"Princess don't!" Mumbled Hamilton as she soon leaved her state of cowardliness and decided to step in to intervene but Pina just simply ignored her and kept walking toward the Colonel and his soldiers. They kept looking in worry as the princess withdrawn from the group and stepped in front of the Colonel starring at her suspiciously.

"And you are?"

"I am Princess Piña Co Lada, daughter and eleventh child of Emperor Molt Sol Augustus..." She said looking down in shame, not daring at all to stare at the man in front of her.

The Colonel and the other NCR officers were in awe to encounter someone of such high role in the royal family, they were even more surprised as they see the princess collapsing on the ground bowing, her head mere centimeters next to Colonel Hsu's boots.

"Please have mercy on their souls, I'm begging you! I'm ready to do anything for you! Just, don't take them as slaves, please..." She implored below the many astonished faces looking at her, her sobs slowly reaching their ears, she can't believe that she was doing such shameful things but she's totally ready for anything to save her people, even if it needs to stain what's left from her of dignity.

The colonel kept starring at the women below his feet in gloom silence, feeling uncomfortable at the turn of events, he turned at his men and noticed they mostly felt the same.

"Al-Alright, we agree, sergeants take this woman, calmly" He mumbled in shame, two NCR soldiers firmly nodded and circled the princess in both sides, waiting for her to stand up, she slightly looked at the Colonel giving him a sign of slight gratefulness with her teary eyes, the Colonel felt very bad at her shattered look and couldn't sustain to stare at her any longer.

"Princess Pina! No!" Screamed Hamilton in tears trying to catch the princess before getting grabbed by Grey nervously trying to stop her, she kept struggling between the man's strong arms while screaming and crying her leader's name, the two NCR soldiers escorted the captivated princess without any seemingly contest from her, slowly withdrawing away from her soldiers to an unknown fate.

The princess walked along the two officers escorting her trough a long corridor, she was looking down in disappointment of the tragic way all this ended, she thought she would be leaving this city victorious and proud to send a message to the Empire about the heroic salvation made by the JSDF.

She slightly turned her head toward one of the soldiers next to her to see how they actually looked like, the filthy and rusted beige outfit they were wearing disgusted her as well as their faces stained in mud and dust, their equipment seemed old and rusted, even a peasant wouldn't want to use it, this made her more wonder how did she and the JSDF lost to such poor and under-armed army.

Behind them was Colonel Hsu taking good attention at the escort, soon after he was joined by the Courier appearing from one of the corridors and now walking next to the Colonel.

"Nice to see you here Courier." He said with a warm smile at his old and loyal ally, the Courier didn't respond and opted for a slight nod, he then looked at the fine women in front of him and asked.

"So, who's the lady over here?"

"Princess Piña Co Lada, daughter and eleventh child of Emperor Molt Sol Augustus..." Replied the Colonel making the Courier stare in astonishment.

"Holy shit! That's one hell of a catch!"

"I agree but..." The Colonel's face slowly switched to a grimmer tone "You could have seen her back there, she was lying on the ground begging for her people's safety with tears running down her cheeks, I couldn't believe what she was doing, and for a princess after all, I really thought she would be kissing my leg at one point, this made me sick... I'm just glad it's not the lunatic who's in charge of the whole operation who found her..."

The group exited the palace now walking outside, lines of surrendered Empire soldiers were walking arms on their heads in front of NCR and BoS soldiers urging them to walk like sheep, the face of defeat draw on their poor smudged faces, hundreds of citizens gathered around or put against the wall with a rifle on their head for the more rebellious, Pina looked in shock around at how horribly quick and efficient the enemy put order in the city.

"You know it's tough times, it's war and all, you should know better..." Followed the Courier, the Colonel sighed then replied with frustration.

"I know but I feel like this is not a proper war, it's a bloodshed, all the combats we are doing now are meaningless, I mean those people probably don't even know what's gunpowder and we are taking them down like flies, they are completely no match for us, this is unfair."

"I agree with you pal..." Whispered the Courier sharing the same melancholy as the Colonel. "I'll try to talk to our guys and see if I can do something about this mess, for the princess over there at least…"

* * *

 **[Prime Minister's office, Tokyo, Japan, Actual Earth]**

"The enemy then sealed one of the cities nearby the JSDF's base, preventing any trading offers with the locals, the JSDF of course tried to riposte but it ended with a horrible defeat and the results are horrifying, the whole 4th Combat unit was wiped out with its commander Colonel Shunya Kengun disappearing in the tragic event, we can estimate a number of five hundred dead and wounded in the combat..."

Prime Minister Motoi was carefully listening his assistant with plain silence, hearing the new reports of the Special Region and the terrifying advancement the enemy was doing there against the JSDF, still he managed to keep a calm tone on his face, making his assistant frown at him in displease, can't believe how the man is taking such a peaceful stance in such critical situation.

"Sir, the hostiles are showing to be much stronger than we thought, we are talking about portable nuclear bombs and heavy-caliber weapons that can even face the toughest of our tanks. Let me also remind you that the rumors are getting more and more incessant around the government, the people are starting to suspect something and we should tell them the truth one day or another!"

The PM sighed in exhaustion, then finally decided to talk in a monotone voice.

"You are right, I must tell the citizens and the world about what's really happening behind this **Gate** , appoint me a speech tomorrow afternoon..."

"Understood sir."

* * *

 _Breaking news! The rumors were right! This morning the government actually confirmed the presence of an hostile and armed forces at the other side of the_ _ **Gate**_ _, spreading chaos and desolation in the lands of the Special Region and waging a violent war against the JSDF, many news outlets all around the world are sparkling huge outrage against the Japanese government, criticizing them for their lack of responsibilities and underestimation of such threatening danger, experts are still searching about these hostile forces, reports found striking similarities with the US Army, speaking clear English and having the same traits as the Americans, the US immediately denied any claim of resemblance or connection with them, reports also clears that they are foreign from the Special Region and its people, their hometown or how they arrived there is still unknown yet the speculation of another_ _ **Gate**_ _is much logical._

 _In the meantime, many rulers of different nations are giving their thoughts about the situation, for instance 'President' François Hollande tweeted out this morning quote on quote: "We must try to find a solution of this misunderstanding, I plead the country of Japan to find a settlement of peace with these foreign people and to spread their arms to give a friendly embrace to them."_

 _One user quickly replied to the tweet saying: "Go fuck yourself faggot!"_

 _In a recent interview, newly elected and controversial President of the United States Donald Trump gave a quick thought about the situation:_

 _"I'm tellin' you, like ISIS we gonna storm at these guys and beat the crap out of them, yeah we gonna rub their faces on the ground and then we gonna build a wall and make these savages pay for it." He said before declaring he will gave all the support Japan needs to fight the danger, later on, Russian President Vladimir Putin gave his approval to help the Japanese but still didn't declared nothing about a military intervention._

 _During the day, Prime Minister Motoi Shinzo gave a speech explaining the situation and the procedure Japan will take by now:_

 _"We will not submit ourselves to these barbaric demonic forces, we tried many time to cooperate with them but in vain_ _ **(*)**_ _, Japan and its people were always about peace and stability but when in danger they will never let themselves bullied and pushed around by these bloodthirsty villains, even though the striking similarity to us human, they are still monsters that must be taken down as soon as possible. But unlike them, we are still civilized humans that will judge them under the UN court for their war crime against humanity and the poor defenseless people of the Special Region, I completely assure you that these hooligans will pay with great cost!"_

 _This is a very sensitive topic to talk about, as our citizens and the international court is still undecided about Japan's commitment for the war, making her a great center of attention for these past weeks. The fate of our entire specie depends on their choices._

 _This was Kai Harada for the nightly news report, I wish you well and goodnight._

* * *

 **You know what this mean right? No? Well I'm happy to tell that Arc one is finally over! We still got a long road up ahead and I'm really happy I finally put this stone on the ground.**

 **(*): No this is not a plot hole, the Japanese government is lying to the world about any 'peaceful' treaty, welcome to politics 101.**

 **Anyway, thanks for you following this story so far, next chapter is going to be the beginning of Arc tsou!**

 **Stay tuned everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6: Viva Italica!

A small black raven gently landed on the gravel ground, he slowly approached bouncing around a cut rotting hand with his small slim paws before shoving his sharp beak inside one of the holes filling the gross thing, he then proceed to pull one of the gray inert fingers like it was a worm. The animal kept twitching around the carcass savoring his unlikely meal before a loud roaring noise interrupted his tasty feast while approaching in an incredible speed, the crow looked at the direction were the whole noise was coming before suddenly croaking in panic and flying away, after that a huge rubber tire ran across the path crushing the dismembered hand inside the road.

At least three rows of semi trucks entered the tall gates (or what's left of them) of the ruined city of Italica, the trucks dispatched all over the town and parked with the other vehicles and cargos already in the scene, the drivers of the truck soon hoped down from their cars and headed toward the back of their shipments followed by a group of men, the drivers opened the back doors of their vehicles and immediately decided to gather around for a cup of coffee while the other men began unloading all the new merchandise destined for the renovation of the city.

It's been one week since Italica fell under the control of the West Commonwealth, with not a second to waste the factions immediately sent all their attention and working resources there. The single long road of dirt and stones connecting the city with the main campement and the Gate leading to the Wasteland was bursting with traffic coming from both directions, all of this of course highly supervised by a long trail of soldiers guarding the trading route 24 hours a day, nobody dared to mess with them beside some small groups of delusional cocky bandits from time to time, they are now small puddles of green goo smeared all over the sidewalk.

Since the famous Battle of Italica, the tales spread like the plague, the story of the two divine forces clashing against each other, their wrath trembling the very souls of those unfortunate to witness their combat. I gigantic fight between the holy noble forces of the 'Jee-esS-Dee-eFf' and the perfidious army only known by their nick names as 'Sand Demon'.

They were described like Nightmarish monsters and creatures disguised as humans, using demonic sorts of magic and utilities all more gruesome and sadistic than the other, holding no feelings or emotions but to kill and destroy and with a never ending thirst for blood and pain, this was the image that imagined all those who heard the stories as they stood bewildered as they cannot believe the frightened person who was telling it, a huge sense of shivering down their shaky spines was felt as each verse of the tales was more terrifying than the other.

The whole country was upside down and in immense panic, with such danger lurking the kingdom, the poor citizens decided to desert thousands of miles away from the West Commonwealth territory, leaving all their homes and belongings and fleeing away desperate for safety, especially toward the Alnus Hill region searching for the JSDF's protection, which they quickly claimed them as their angelic saviors and defenders against these demonic forces of hell.

Even though no huge scale battles occurred since, many small conflicts burst all over the country at the front of the territories belonging to the three nations in war, especially between the JSDF and the West Commonwealth since the Empire decided to reinforce what's left of their forces at their cities while the war between the two foreign armies rages on. It was quite usual to see a JSDF and an NCR sentinel unit crosses each other's path in the middle of a forest and immediately starts shooting at the other, this time the JSDF was actually able to stand against the armies of the Wastelands and even going to win their large shares of battles as the orange bowl helmets of the NCR troops weren't as tough now that they are all scattered across the region.

The real problem was when one of the big guys with their big armors and their big guns of lightening starts to show up, the JSDF's arsenal still couldn't compete against such electronic power armors, that's why they began importing EMP transmitters from their home planet to counter these goddamn things and it was a success, they were literally frying all electric device in range, leaving the Power Armors useless and the laser as well as the plasma weapons fried up with the energy cells all depleted, however also leaving the JSDF with a huge lack of electronic support as well being the massive weight and shape of the device which made him being used in rare scenarios but still doing its job.

The Special Region became a playground between the two nations, defending what they think is right against the other, but let's go back at Italica.

The town was slowly reconstructing itself from the battle and changing into a whole new style, the West Commonwealth decided to bring to the city what's best from home as a slight preview of what the Wasteland can offer, bringing modern technologies and the old rusty vintage aesthetics of the Wasteland to the town. In the meantime, the Royal Palace present in the middle of the city was entirely overrun by the NCR as they decided to install all the equipment they needed to connect the city to the main base.

The wide green parks surrounding the palace was quickly worn out by the boots of hundreds of NCR soldiers swarming the place to install all sort of strange machinery for their stay, two NCR recruits were carrying a huge monitor that been told them to take it inside with much endeavor, stepping up the small stairs of the front door was a challenge that defied even the most brutal training they ever had, however they finally brought the gigantic thing up the three stairways at one point and entered inside toward one of the many living rooms scattered in the palace.

The two NCR soldiers put the screen on top of the many terminals scattered around the room, the luxurious furniture that belonged to the old owners was horribly misused as a way to put the many electronics on top of them and the large rare refined carped was completely worn by the many steps the soldiers' dirty boots have made.

"Jesus finally..." One of the two sighed while trying to catch his breath after this effort of titans, a couple of minutes passed and the two finally got the rest they deserved, they now pointed their attention at the monitor they have transported with puzzlement.

"Now we have to install this thing with the terminals... God I hate that old man !"

"Shhhhhh! He might hear us !"

"What do you mean he can hear us ? The guy's a freaking computer, not a god-like omnipresent being !"

"Probably but still, I always feel like he is everywhere !"

The two began discussing and fighting with the thousand of cables and wires warping them like gifts, but they don't realize that someone was watching them, a bit far from the scene and next to the large stairs leading to the next floor, Lady Kaine the head maid in the palace was peeking at the two men from the corner of a wall spying on their activities, suddenly she quickly backed her head as one of the soldiers looked at her direction, she then decided that the situation was too risky and walked away before bringing attention to her.

Since the new hostile army took over her beloved city, she and her maid immediately took refuge and hid from the frightening men that stormed the palace, sometimes she slipped away to bring some food then go back while trying her best not to cross road with one of the many patrols around the corridors, even though at that time they should have already noticed her presence, or they are just blatantly stupid.

The head maid reached the door of the many chambers across the corridor, then discretely opened the door using a small key she hid inside her robe before immediately closing it the moment she was inside, there she was met by the eyes of four charming girls of different races, their eyes were wide open in shock before finally appeasing as they concluded who the person was, their fearful faces replaced to a smiling one as they were relieved to see their head maid back to safely.

Lady Kaine gave a warm smile to her daughters/maid and approached them, the she took the tied cloth strapped on her waist and rested it on a napkin put on a small table, she then opened the tie closing it and revealed many small pieces of crusty bread and cake, the small smoke coming from them suggest they were recently cooked. The girls immediately made a gasp of joy as their eyes sparkles at the delicious looking food, each one of them immediately took one bit and plunged their teeth inside of them.

"I thought you would be hungry by now, so I decided to sneak inside the kitchens and prepare something for you" Said the old lady glad to see all these smiles eating them with delight.

"How's the Countess Myui ?" Asked one of the girls.

"She's sleeping..." Replied the old lady with a sad look "I have locked the door of her room and nobody should be able to break in it..."

Slowly her eyes moved away from her girls and headed toward the window of the room, the sun began to descend as the city fell into the darkness of the night, small weird multicolored lights began scattering around the town, the sound of the men working even in the night surprised her. Soon enough strange and ugly features began decorating the city, perverting the fine beauty of her beloved home to fit these savages miserable standards.

Her thinking quickly snapped back by the small fluffy voice of Aurea the youngest of the maids and the cheerful medusa. "Miss Kaine... How much we'll have to hide until we're safe again ?"

She looked at her sad worried golden eyes, the many small red spiders embellishing her head were sharing the same emotion, she stayed silent for a while before smiling at the medusa girl while giving a pat at her snakey head. "I don't know, but I'm sure when the Empire or the JSDF will finally save us from this mess..."

"And what if they don't ?" Followed the second youngest and sole human of the group with fright and worry, the others shared the same expression as they stopped eating and looked at each other perplexed.

Lady Kaine didn't know what to answer about all this, even her began losing hope about some kind of salvation, even if the Empire and the JSDF did come to save Italica what could they do ? These people doesn't seem to have any weakness and their greed for power seem to not end.

All what the poor old lady could do was gather all her beloved sweet girls in one huge embrace of desperate confort, the girls just hugged back their loving mistress while snuggling at each other looking for a bit of calm in this noisy disturbing place.

"We will find a solution ! I pray for the gods to get us out of this !"

* * *

Everything was set, the many NCR workers finally finalized the construction of the temporary power generator served to supply the city with electricity, except that the generator's large bulky fusion cores wouldn't last long until they'll have to find an appropriate power source, this was the future solar panel plant who's gonna be installed in the next weeks.

The only thing that kept Italica from lighting in thousand of lights was a big lever on the device, one sturdy NCR officer had the honor to pull it down and with a swift motion he did, making the machinery roars as the many light bulbs scattered around its metal casing began flickering, the electrifying sound of tension flew trough the cables of the city in an unbelievable rate. Progressively the lights and the music began coming from every directions, small portions of light appeared from corners of the dark city with a pace getting more faster, suddenly the town woke up from her obscure gloomy atmosphere to become far alive than never before.

Italica became a vibrant pulsating city, everything has been done by the Commonwealth on a grand and spectacular scale to show another side of the brutal terrifying faction that the Special Region thinks they are, their extravagant over-the-top and eccentric way of entertainment. The many panels and neon hung on all the casinos and hotels were shining so brightly that they were blinding, casting different variety of colors and blinking in such a strong way that they became hypnotizing and could kill any poor soul affected with seizure in an instant. Also the music accompanying the resorts was as overwhelming as the lights, trembling the ground like an earthquake, the sounds of trumpets rung the ears and drums battled the hearts in frenzy and wildness.

The poor people peacefully sleeping on that night in Alnus Hill and its nearby were suddenly shook by a violent sound, the whole base was in alert expecting a surprise attack from the bastards until they found out the source of the noises and bright lights, peeking from their small windows they found a large dome of lights twitching everywhere in a multitude of lights in a long distance, the sounds that seemed now as music was playing so loudly that they could be hear it for miles and miles. The people were delusional of what sort of thing it was, it appeared out of nowhere like a giant star in the dusk of space. The natives of these lands were starring at the light show with astonishment, wondering what sort of strange thing just landed on their nation, the JSDF on the other hand just appeared terrified as they don't seem appeased by such thing glowing just next to them.

Italica's first costumers were of course the soldiers of the West Commonwealth, the many NCR troops scattered around the territory were quick to find the city as a place to relax and play, so much that the city had more defensive forces than the main base itself, the place served them as a replacement of New Vegas were they could drink gallons of liquor and gamble thousands of caps just for the sake of fun. The top notches of New Vegas Strip immediately took over the long giant alleyways crossing the city and even the famous Mr. House accepted to led some of the machines present in his high prestigious Lucky 38 to equip the town, including his trusty Securitrons who became some kind of police guarding order from the many drunk strolling around Italica.

There was only but the best, hundreds of entertainment events such as stage shows, performances by the most famous entertainers in the entire Wasteland, dance and comedy at large and small venues throughout the city. Each casino contained thousands of slot machines, hundreds of gaming tables, multiple restaurants, numerous shops, theaters featuring the most acclaimed New Vegas shows plus numerous bars, cocktail lounges and smaller entertainment venues.

This city never seems to sleep. The frivolity continues long into the night and the serious gamblers continue their pursuit of riches until well after the morning sun has risen on a new day. All this under the captive eyes of those outside of the walls of the city, extremely curious but in the same time terrified, nobody dared to approach the city until one day...

It was a lone traveler from far far away, his attire seemed to show that he came from the more desert outskirts of the world, he came to the Empire with his modest in sake of adventure, however he came a bit late to know about the demonic forces threatening his world, how he reached the city without any problem is still questionable.

His eyes were examining the tall stone walls reinforced with some kind of metal and the top of it equipped with large and strange cannons which only made his intriguement even bigger. He stepped inside the city and here he couldn't believe the sight that was right before his very eyes. Everywhere he looked he saw flashing fluorescent lights, buildings with aspects he never saw before, people walking around with huge delightful smiles drawn on their drunk faces, he even saw some weird beings of metal standing on only one single wheel and rolling around with big lights and loud bips while waving around their square intimidating faces, he couldn't decide which building across the long path he should enter since all of them sparked to him a great sense of excitement and curiosity but also fear, until he decided to stop in front of one of the smallest and seemingly modest tavern in the whole city, he parked his horse next to a guy lying on the ground completely blacked out, he felt great disgust looking at this person swimming in his own vomit and piss wondering what kind of drink he took to put him in such state.

He entered the tavern and in the same moment he stood completely paralyzed and speechless, his eyes almost coming out of their sockets at the sight. The place's architecture and design was strange but greatly amazing, he walked through the main floor as he peeked toward the stage were was a group of musicians that were playing a music as strange and weird as their instruments, it wasn't his taste but the people around here seemed to like it and kept cheering with their bottles of alcohol waving everywhere, he walked across a long range of weird devices making odd lights and noises while the people sitting in front of them had their faces stuck on them like their lives depends on it, making weird expressions with their faces and different reactions at every single sound or light from the machine, the foreign traveler just turned away not wanting to give more attention to such sort of stuff.

He finally reached the bar of tavern and sit on a chair looking at his surroundings a bit perplexed before he suddenly left a quick gasp of shock coming from his mouth at the sight of the being in front of him, it was a creature he never saw in his entire life and he had his bunch of uncanny creature, it was some kind of ball coated in metal with fire coming from under him that probably helped him slightly levitate like that, on top of the ball were three smaller balls attached to each side and individually moving on their own as they seem to be his eyes by the way they look, finally down the big ball of steel were also three long metallic limbs twitching everywhere in a strange manner.

The Mister Handy serving as a bartender turned back at the traveler and approached him greeting him with a fancy robotic voice and a very classy British tone.

"Hello ! How may I serve you sir ?"

The traveler didn't understood a single bit of what he just said, his language was completely unknown and the only way he could respond him was with a weird grimace, the robot realized that the person is not an usual costumer.

"Ohh so you're one of 'those' guys, ugh..." He silently muttered in disgust before his voice changed to a bunch of distorted noises and crisping before finally taking a normal and cheerful state but with the language changed for his need.

"Now sir can you understand me ? What can I serve you ?"

The traveler finally could understand the 'person' but he was quite unsettled on what he could order. "Uhm, a pint of Ale my -hum- 'friend'... please." He stated confused.

"Of course sir ! But can I suggest you something else first ? A specialty from the house ?" Something odd was heard from the robot's tone, which didn't unsettle the man one single bit.

"Uhhh what is that ?" The traveler stated rubbing his chin, his feelings mixed with interest and precaution.

"It's up to you sir !" Said the robot with a chuckle before presenting the man with a fresh and cold bottle he swiftly uncap, the traveler looked at the bottle with perplexity and what inside of it, it was a strange black liquid that seemed to be appetizing but also very suspicious, with much hesitation he finally decided to drink the beverage, if it wasn't poison something else will kill him in this city anyway. The moment his tongue slightly touched the liquid the man's senses woke up like someone tased him, he quickly removed the bottle from his mouth as he couldn't bear so much wonderful flavor falling down his throat while liking the drop below his lips with delight.

"By the gods ! This drink is fantastic !"

"It's called Nuka Cola sir, I'm glad you enjoyed it !" Responded Mister Handy with happiness while his costumer is emptying the whole bottle in one gulp, the robot just hopes that he wouldn't pass out from the excess of sugar inside of the bottle or from any other miscellaneous ingredient. "Now sir can I suggest you something else ?"

"Yes of course !" Immediately replied the traveler while putting the empty bottle of cola before whipping his mouth with a motion of his arm, excited to know what wonderful new thing this being will show him.

"You should try those machine behind, yes those who don't stop blinking, you should give it a try, they say that its generates money !"

"R-Really ?! H-How ?!" Shouted the traveler in astonishment, not believing what the robot just said about such type of magical artifact but still intrigued to know more about the subject.

"Simple ! You just have to buy from me some chips, put them in the slot machine and pull the lever, and look all the cap-I mean gold fall down depending on your score !"

At his word the traveler immediately exchanged a huge bag of gold for a bunch of chips and immediately set off to the nearest slot machine, he gently put his bottom on the chair and put one chip inside the machine as a first try before lowering the lever by its side, the machine began making all kind of sounds and lighting effect while the symbols in the screen began spinning to built anticipation at the man, he kept starring at the three rows of symbols while the lights were reflecting on his wide eyes while the sounds of the slot machine was ringing deep inside his head.

* * *

"So you're telling us that... For some mere chance your steps leaded you to Italica, that somehow became a vast utopia of lights and sounds and play, where weird beings of iron hover from the ground with some fire coming from their butts, and that one of them not only suggested you drinking a weird black potion of refreshment but also took you to a strange device that generates money by magic ?"

The traveler nodded self-assured at one of the men's question, sipping from the mug of beer in front of him even though its clearly nothing compared to the marvelous beverage his fragile buds couldn't handle its fine taste.

All the eyes of the tavern were set toward him with a bewildered expression, a gloom quietness swarmed the scene as only the slight buzzing of the flies flying around and the rasp of fire place warming the interior, suddenly everyone but the traveler burst in a gigantic laugh that shook the entire tavern while the poor man could only do but lift an eyebrow of confusion.

"The lad's completely nuts !"

"Taking too much moonshine ay ?"

"Hey this guy's swallows too much stories around the campfires !"

"H-Hey you guys stop ! I'm telling the truth believe me !" Whimpered the traveler in embarrassment, still this only made the laughter even more brighter.

"Hey why don't you give us a proof or something ? About that machine that spits money for example ?" Shouted one men in the back waving his cup everywhere, the tears of laughter sliding on his cheeks.

"W-Well actually... I've lost all my money on the 'sloth machee-ne' as they call it hehe... I forgot to tell you can lose too, but I've actually saw people winning! And they were winning big!" He nervously stated, but before he could give a chance to his fellow listeners to laugh at his face again he quickly followed "B-But wait! I-I still have something I can show you!"

He then took his hand inside one of his pouches and pulled a bottle of Nuka Cola, the beverage was hypnotizing but also bizarre given its dark unusual color, which made the spectators quite intrigued but not in a good way.

"What's that ?" Pointed one man at the bottle, fighting the urge to touch this appealing drink in fright of what it could do.

"It's called 'Newka Kowla' ! This is the fine drink I had back in Italica, you could try it if you want..."

The rest of the tavern glanced at the bottle with hesitation and fright, their bodies telling them to drink this appetizing bottle to rinse that weird sense of thirst overwhelming their tongues but their minds doing whatever it takes to warn them about such strange liquid, however unfortunately one of them let his desires overcome him and grabbed the chilling bottle with his hand.

"I have nothing to loose anyway..." He bitterly whispered before taking off the metal cap on it with his mouth and spitting it somewhere else, what surprised him after that was the startled attitude the traveler made as he jumped towards where the bottle cap landed screaming "Hey that's currency you're throwing man !". He didn't give too much attention to him and stared at the deepness of the bottle with nothing but the dark water bubbling at him.

"Well here goes nothing..."

* * *

 **[100 km West the JSDF/West Commonwealth front, 10:05 AM]**

"This is Anckerman, we've reached our position, awaiting orders. Over."

Itami reached to the speaker at his ear with Shino next to him looking trough the scope of her sniper rifle and Akira facing his back on the fallen tree trunk the three of them decided to hide behind inside these dense woods. "This is Maxwell two, please stay in position and stand by, convoy is nearing the village, prepare your firearms just in case, over."

He looked at the two teams of three JSDFs positioned at his right and left with just a couple of yards between them, he then lifted the binoculars dangling on his neck to his eyes, here he saw the said village down the hill they were positioned with its habitant peacefully living their lives like nothing, suddenly the convoy of four trucks mentioned before abruptly stopped in the middle of the village surprising the villagers as they canceled all their activities to gather around those strange vehicles, in the same time he could clearly hear the petite brown head next to him violently loading a bullet to the chamber of her rifle, muttering some words very silently but also notably filled with rage, however as long as he didn't give the signal to shoot she's good, for now.

But something kept the lieutenant's attention, unlike the elite and skillful Enclave, the clumsy orange wearing goons of the NCR or even, the frightening and destructive Paladins of the Brotherhood of Steel, these guys were quite the opposite of a band of armed forces with their long scientific coat and nerd looking faces, another thing caught the lieutenant's eyes was the strange symbol painted on the side of the trucks who differentiates from the one he saw from the other groups of the West Commonwealth, actually these guys looked like more than doctors than anything else, maybe humanitarians ? From a faction of brutal violence and power very unlikely.

But he soon be proved otherwise as villagers greeted the newcomers with joy, the doctors immediately readied their equipment and started doing a health check to all the village.

Itami focused his binoculars toward a woman who just hoped from on the trucks, she was dressed like the others with the usual doctor coat and the faction's symbol stitched to the side of one of her sleeves, the woman was quite attractive according to the lieutenant, however one big turn off was the weird spiked Mohawk on top of her head in big contrast to her beautiful face.

In the meantime down the hill, Julie Farkas and the other Followers of the Apocalypse still didn't realize the people who spying on them yet, she was soon approached by a mother and her little daughter giving her a warm smile as a welcome, Julie replied with a smile as she was approaching the two before crouching down and patting the little girl's head.

"Hi sweetie, how's your little cold ?"

"It's fine..." The girl replied softly trying to hide her embarrassent with her hands, Julie then stood up and faced the mother's child.

"So how's granny ?"

"She's doing extremely well since the last treatment !" The woman exclaimed, the joy she feels seeing the doctor very apparent on her tone.

Julie nodded before looking back at the truck nearby her and called the person sitting in the driver seat. "Hey, can you come over with a wheelchair please !"

At this instant Itami's eyes widened double their size as he moved them toward the opening door of the truck, his senses began suddenly triggering in a mix of shock and panic as he sees the person coming out, his other teammates soon share the same expression as they finally processed who it perfectly was.

"Sir ! I'm spotting a Tango on the west side of the village, possible HVT ! I repeat possible HVT !" Itami's earplug began ringing in an alarmed tone, the lieutenant didn't respond and looked back in his binoculars focusing on the said target, his rage boiling inside his head as he sees him trolling around with his dusty dark coat and his obnoxious headgear.

The Courier headed to the back door of the truck and pulled out a wheelchair and joined the doctor, before the West Commonwealth's invasion of the Special Region and even as far as back before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Courier was a striking help to the Follower of the Apocalypse in Freeside without the need to being one of its members, his weekly donations of medical equipment gave him a great reputation of generous man within the faction as well as developing some kind of bond with its leader, there's even rumors about the two having a small affair but none of them gave proper light about it.

Another person within the Follower of the Apocalypse was also inside the Courier's very tiny circle of friends, even having the honor to be on the Courier's many companions of travel and shared tremendous adventures that sparked tales around the Mojave, however after Hoover Dam their relation quickly degraded and they've never been together since then.

The two followed the mother and her child to a house nearby, soon they found themselves inside and entered the patient's room, at that moment the old lady who was on her bed just a second ago jumped out of joy and immediately grabbed Julie on her arms as soon as she was within her reach.

"Oh dear I missed you !" She exclaimed tightening her grip even more on her, the doctor could only nervously chuckle as a small sweat drop appeared on her face.

"So how's your legs ?"

"They seem to be fine, my black pores are starting to fade and they no more hurt me, I begin feeling my feet move once again !"

"Wonderful, if today's treatment is successful you could probably begin walking as soon as possible !"

The other households standing at the back gasped in joy at the extremely pleasant news while the Courier present with them just rolled his eyes completely indifferent while holding the wheelchair he brought in a bored manner before Julie's voice startled him.

"Assistant ! The wheelchair please !"

The Courier nodded and rolled the wheelchair next to the bed, he then grabbed the old woman with his hand and delicately put her on the chair, here his job was quickly done as it was now the turn for the skilled medic, her joyful expression quickly shifted to a more serious one as she put down the medical bag she was holding on her shoulder and swiftly zipped it open before pulling out a set of stimpacks and a bottle of anesthesia, the difference these stimpacks had from the regular version was its liquid as each stimpack had different shade from dark green to dark blue.

The old lady looked with a bit of worry as Julie pour some anesthesia on a cotton cloth and begin wiping her white skinny legs with it, she then proceed to pull out each of the five stimpacks presented next to her and began injecting them one by one, however from everybody's expectation the lady didn't yelp a single sound of pain as the needles gone trough her pale skin. After that she emptied all the stimpacks inside of her and added another dose of regular stimpack before wiping the bit of blood dripping from the tiny hole, she stood up and wiped the bit of sweat stationed on her forehead before looking at the old woman with a reassuring smile.

"That should do the work, we just need to wait until the serum takes effect."

"Wonderful !" Screamed the family's mom in pure sense of joy as she ran to her old mother embracing her. "I thank you very Miss ! May the gods bless you !" She cried out of joy toward Julie who just responds with a grateful grin.

"We're just doing our job..."

The whole house was making a party in expectation the grandma's recovery, such atmosphere wasn't the Courier's cup of tea and decided to leave the house while sighing in exhaustion, he lied on the house's outside wall and removed his helmet before he decided to crack open a cold one out from his pocket but just with himself, he kept drinking while staying completely oblivious at the rifle pointed at him.

Shino couldn't detain the much of hatred she had toward the silly bastard in her scope, her index shaking vigorously just mere inches from the trigger.

"Sir ! Give me the order to shoot now !" She bitterly asked between her grinding teeth, however the lieutenant immediately rejected her request. "Negative, we can't engage now that there's civilian in the sight !"

"I have the bastard on sight, one shot to the head and he's done, yeah a bullet between his perfect beautiful eyes..." The brown haired kept rambling in a low voice, her temper beginning to collapse although her commandant shouting at her.

"Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi ! forbid you to engage target !" Itami's tone seemed a bit clunky and nervous like he was on the verge of a breakdown. "We are in a sensible situation ! We can't use our firearms with civilians around !"

"Sir..."

He turned to his teammate Akira who was sharing the same expression of worry but still could keep a calm face spoke flatly.

"We can't let him go sir, this is a primary target..."

"I know but..."

 **"DON'T YOU CARE THAT THIS SON OF A BITCH AND HIS PALS HAVE KILLED SO MANY OF US ?!"** Cried out loud the combat expert, her rage and anger strikingly noticeable as her face turned steaming red at the mere reminder of all those who fallen during those short weeks **"DON'T YOU WANT TO AVENGE FOR ALL THE SHIT HE'S RESPONSIBLE FOR ?! TO WHAT HE HAS DONE TO RORY ?!"**

The mention of the demi-goddess made the lieutenant upset, he stood silent for a second thinking about a decision to make, for the past days it was only but disaster after disaster with no end to it, this made the lieutenant cheerful attitude drastically crumble as now he's exhibiting a more depressed version of himself. At one point he will start crying at any moment now.

He sighed before grabbing his binoculars one more time, the Courier had put his helmet back and moved from his position, he was now helping the old lady of earlier to stand up with Julie's assistance, surely the grandma finally stood on her fragile feet and immediately grabbed the doctor in a strong hug while the town folks were clapping for such miracle to happen, the Courier backed away as he didn't want the old rag to touch him, suddenly his face quickly turned toward were the lieutenant was which made him startle in fear.

"Sir ! He's looking at our direction !" Whispered Akira nervously, however Itami responded by lifting his hand in the air as a sign to his troops to not make any sudden move.

"Everybody calm down ! Stay low !"

Itami gulped as the Courier kept starring at his direction, his helmet not showing if his eyes were actually targeted at him or not, there was no way to know if he has spotted them or still. Suddenly he began moving toward Julie and whispered in her ear something that made her startle in panic and immediately shouting at everyone something that Itami couldn't perceive while she was dragging the old lady and her family inside their homes like the other Followers decided to with the other villagers, he actually spotted them.

"Shit ! He saw us !" One of the other teams shouted.

"Stand by I repeat stand by !" Screamed Itami nervously while he was sweating bullets from his face, at the lieutenant's statement the soldiers were completely disoriented at what the mad man is waiting for.

 **"JESUS CHRIST ITAMI GIVE ME PERMISSION TO SHOOT !"** Yelled Kuribayashi looking at her scope in a fierce manner, still not fully recovered from the small breakdown of earlier.

"Lieutenant his heading to the truck !" Shouted one of the other team as the Courier reached one of the vehicles and began hitting it, Itami on the other hand didn't even flinch and just kept starring at him punching the truck with his fist loudly.

"Sir we need to do something now !" Screamed Akira but in vain the lieutenant just stood looking trough his binoculars while the sweat swarmed the entirety of his face. "Sir ?" The rifleman repeated in worry of Itami's state.

"Lieutenant Itami ?!" Followed one of the representative of the other two teams, everyone kept shouting the lieutenant's name but he just kept silent while breathing hardly, the tension around was so strangling that he will soon pass out.

Suddenly the truck's back door busted open and came out of it a pure beast of steel roaring in sounds of steam and metal, the paladin readied his minigun and turned his cannon at the JSDFs who gasped in fear, at the sight of the barrel spinning in high velocity the lieutenant finally stepped out of his daze.

"Everyone retreat !" At his words the whole squad started running away besides Shino who decided to empty her mag without her chief's approval on the beast of metal before Itami dragged her by her shirt and ran off holding the woman on his shoulders while she was ordering him to get him down to teach those bastards a lesson, followed by a gust of bullets ravaging everything its touches and even slicing in half the tree trunk the three soldiers were standing behind.

* * *

The way back home inside the Humvee was calm and silent, the three members of the Third Recon Team didn't spoke a single word to each other and just kept a whipped dog expression on their faces after what happened in the wood, however Shino decided to break the ice and walked toward the lieutenant where she put her hand on his shoulder to have his attention and gave him an apologized look.

"Sir... I'm sorry for what happened back there, I was carried out and..." Itami replied with a reassuring -but still weak and tired- smile "Don't worry, most important is it shouldn't happen again..."

The Humvee arrived at the mass-protected gates of the base, while they were waiting for the guard to let them pass they were met by the sight of a whole trail of caravans coming out of the camp and stretching for miles and miles, which made the lieutenant confused.

"Where are you going ?" He said peeking his head out of the window toward a small group of villagers waiting impatiently to the row to move.

"We're going to Italica !" Said one of them with a cheerful tone "Our uncle just came back from yesterday and told us all the magical thing he saw, so we though we should see it with our own eyes..."

Against the JSDF distaste, Italica became out of nowhere somewhat of a touristic location inside the West Commonwealth territory, even though Itami and the others tried to warn about the potential danger of their enemy, hundreds of people travel from Alnus Hill to the mysterious city of Italica, until they come back completely tired after doing only the gods know, narrating their crazy adventures inside this 'city of sins' which made more people willing to partake to the journey. This made the JSDF in a state of panic, not only the West Commonwealth is raging a war against them military but also economically, stealing from them all the precious currency needed to fund the JSDF's operation with their perverted amusements.

The queue began moving which made the group scream in joy.

"I can't wait to taste this 'Noca Cawla' !" That was the last thing Itami heard as he backed his head inside the vehicle.

The Humvee finally entered inside and left the three troops the chance to hop down on the ground of Alnus Hill, one of the last place they could find a slight bit of peace, the brown haired girl and the tall rifleman gave a farewell to their chief before joining their respective quarter while Itami still have to drop his report to General Hazama. But before reaching the main HQ, he was met by Tuka and Lelei which they respectively waved at him with a cheerful smile, Itami merely waved back with a smile fairly existing before walking away, the two girls could only stare at him with great worry toward him.

Itami entered the building and walked toward the main command room, here he met the General debriefing the latest offensive to his lieutenants, Itami stayed in the back waiting for him to end before stepping in and giving a firm salute at his commander.

"Sir !"

"Welcome back Lieutenant..." The General saluted back "What's your report on the last recon mission ?"

"Sir we have found another faction within the enemy, they call themselves the Followers of the Apocalypse" Itami handed to the general the photos he took of the said faction in action, Hazama kept an attentive look at the photos.

"These people doesn't seem to be hostile..." He stated looking at the Followers having a docile interaction with the villagers shown with them.

"They are, we found them helping the village and treating them from sickness..."

"That's impossible !" Shouted one of the lieutenant standing with the general in disbelieve. "How could these guys have a sense of humanity to help some random village. !"

Hazama turned toward one of his man and said. "Please bring here the yellow box on the drawer over there."

The man done what he was told and brought the box at the table in the middle of the lieutenants, he then poured its content which included hundreds of paper and folders, all of them represented all the informations they have gathered about the enemy.

The West Commonwealth is an alliance of different factions within the Wasteland, the Gate leading them to here was in the middle of their main campement in the center of their territory, all surrounded by miles of scorched land resulted from the deadly radiation leaked from that Gate, the trees left only their dead and black carcass swarming on the polluted grass who took a disgusting brown color, it's a living hell over there and everybody fled the place as soon as possible, the worst part is that probably those radiations are nothing compared to the harsh environment withing the wasteland which was shocking since how could these people walk around freely around deadly level of poisoning without any protection whatsoever.

But moving on, as mentioned the West Commonwealth is formed by different factions and groups, each of them have a respective role, many names came out of the folders like 'Boomers' 'Gun Runners' 'Kings' and now the newly added 'Followers of the Apocalypse', but there's three major factions are the one who mostly control everything.

First there's the NCR, their poor rip off of an American constitution proved to be them responsible to most of the administration of the West Commonwealth, they mostly are the one in charge of building the substructures in the Special Region for their homeland's march and also for the town of Italica, however there has been known to be a more discreet but hugely powerful faction that supposed to be the one who are pulling the strings within the West Commonwealth and their HQ in the Special Region, something about a man named 'House' but such allegations still need to be confirmed. Like the US the NCR have a vast number of soldiers at disposal with no inconvenience to use them as no other than plain meat shield, but the most shocking things is that some of the soldier's are no older than 14 years old, they even have been an encounter with a small 9 year old child who served as a recon unit for one of the squads scattered around the frontier, the kid barely knew to read or write...

While the NCR are more of the political side of the alliance, the two others are exclusively military based with one slightly leaning to some science thingies, this faction was the Brotherhood of Steel. Just calling their names made the JSDF shiver down their spines, their indestructible armors and weapons of mass-destruction made them an enemy to not take lightly, the Japanese soldiers still have nightmares about what happened back in Italica. They have been known to be seemingly fanatical about their technologies, even going to sacrifice their own lives so that the JSDF never touches one single plasma rifle, however there was a small exception at that which will be mentioned later.

Then there's what known as the Enclave Remnant, a very narrow group that don't exceed more than a hundred unit, but despite their small number they have been shown to be a highly elite force. The rare cases where the JSDF fought them proved them to be tenacious units to battle, they mostly operate in the the air using what it called a 'Vertibird', these things even tough their old appearance showed to be quite tough to kill, even facing against brand new Apache helicopters.

However their skill in battle and their power is nothing compared to a fourth faction, a faction constituted of one single man...

Itami felt bitterness in his mouth as he sees the general revealing a poster from the Empire, it was a wanted notice with the Courier wearing his symbolic helmet drawn in the middle of the paper, the astronomic number on the bottom showed the high-value of the man's head, in fact this is biggest bounty in the Empire's history as it reached a nearly billion Suwani gold. The Courier was a strange man featured with somewhat supernatural competences and feats, in fact he is the most elite and skilled person the JSDF ever encounter, even surpassing the US most privileged military, his skill all ranged from strength to agility and even luck, but his most notable thing was his talent in stealth and his ingenious way for escaping the enemy.

Itami clearly remember that day where he and his whole team tracked him around the street mazes of the capital a couple of days ago, even trough they were chasing him aboard their Humvee while the man was sprinting solely on foot, he cleverly slipped away leaving the soldiers hanging. The Courier have been well known to save himself from the most perilous situations, always finding a way to get himself out whatever how much the JSDF or the Empire tried to ambush him, however this doesn't mean that the Courier wasn't a fierce combatant to fear quite the opposite. Besides in the battle the Courier has been known to use his arsenal or any lethal force only as a last resort (and its hard to tell what a last resort means for the Courier), mostly out of greed to waste ammunition which made him an expert in hand to hand combat, his skill showed usefulness when one day he took down a whole platoon of twenty soldiers all armed with rifles and knives and one of them was an ex-boxer, he each broke fifteen of their bones and crushed their balls, sorry if it was a bit rude he put all of them in the hospital.

However another characteristic from the Courier's behavior was his intense eagerness for exploration, there has been records of the man's apparition in nearly every known location to the JSDF especially outside of the West Commonwealth's territory.

He quickly built a wide-spread reputation across all the nation because of his intense travels and discovery, records show him having taken many quests and bounties from civilians and successfully accomplished every single one of them whatever they ranged from clearing a whole dungeon infested of monsters, defeating the most tenacious criminal or just simply help an old lady find her reading goggles inside her house, this made him a very likable person in some sense within the citizens, however the JSDF just think of him as a propaganda tool used by the West Commonwealth to wash off the already blood soaked image of the alliance. However against everyone expectation the Courier looked like to be non-affiliated to any faction of the West Commonwealth, his agenda and operations are completely different from the other armies and only acted by himself like a one man army, his actions have been known to be the most unpredictable only a lunatic would do, which also described well the Courier in some sense.

This list is long to go to every detain on such an enigmatic person like the Courier, the only thing for sure was that he was a high menace to the JSDF and the Empire, making him the most high-valued target to capture, dead or alive, even more important than the chiefs of the factions ruling the West Commonwealth. Even tough the Courier's operation became more docile and he mostly kept his head low overtime.

"What about our prisoners ?" Asked Hazama to one of the lieutenants in charge.

"Jeez not a single word, mouths shut, these guys don't want to spill a single thing whatever what we tried to do with them, some of them even mocked us for our interrogations and admitted that they were getting more tortured by their own armies than this..."

Itami gasped in shock, even though the Japanese forces don't have much cruel backstory of torturing their enemies, this let him shiver at what kind of procedures the West Commonwealth would give to their own men, not to mention their prisoners.

And these are only rare prisoners they've brought to Alnus safely, because there was even a more terrifying truth about these soldiers, these guys would rather kill themselves and those with them than fall in the enemy's hand. Is it some kind of code of honor to sacrifice their lives for their country ? Or the mere revelation to the Commonwealth of them being caught by the enemy is far worse than death ?

One funny side note, while on the many fights sparkling around the frontier, one paladin inside his Power Armor got fired by an EMP, the poor man is now trapped inside with no way to take him out despite all the effort the JSDF have taken to open up such piece of equipment, more difficult since he refuses to tell the JSDF back at the base how to manually open it, the only way they have to feed him was with a straw entering from one of the breathing tubes of the Power Armor, the trapped paladin is now put inside the interrogation room like a decorative statue smearing loud insults to any person passing by.

Itami leaved the command room, but before he finally took a bit of rest he decided to make another short stop to the infirmary, there he met the sight of the twenty soldiers the Courier fought lying mostly everywhere in the room moaning in an inscrutable pain, however he didn't pay much attention to them as he began having the habit to see the infirmary swarmed with wounded soldiers and their cries echoing in his head.

He entered one of the patient room and close the door behind him, his eyes wandered around the white room before resting on the single bed and the person dormant in it, he took a chair nearby and sit next to the sleepy demi-goddess, Itami couldn't sustain the view of his friend looking in a deep state of pain while using the mask on her mouth to breath ardently, the white sheets reached up her neck to hide her fragile naked body as well as the gruesome wound carved on her chest, small bunch of wires were coming from behind those sheets and leading to the electrocardiograph laid next her bed, the lieutenant looked at the screen as he sees the small triangles appearing on the green line with its distinctive 'bip', Rory's pulse was there but hugely less radiant than the one of a human being, probably barely enough to keep her blood pumping.

"Sir..." Itami looked toward the toilets in the corner of the room where Mari was starring at him holding a bunch of towels on her hand.

"Hi..." He simply replied before looking back at the demi-goddess, his deadpan look filled in worry toward his friend "How is she ?"

The medic stood silent putting the towels on the side before confronting her chief with a sorry look.

"She's stable, we only need to take care of her for the moment. Even though it's quite hard surviving a .50MG bullet to the chest, even more to recover from it..."

It was a miracle that Rory could sustain such a powerful blow thanks to her being a demi-goddess, and her healing factors were just right in time to save the Emroy apostle from long agonizing death.

At the sight of the girl Itami's mind flashes with images of that fateful day before being replaced by images of the Courier's helmet flashing in different shades of black while red demonic eyes were shinning deep inside his obscure googles haunting his fragile soul.

The lieutenant sighed in despair as he put a hand above one of hers, the feeling of her fingers weakly tightening around his palm slightly appeased his fearful self but only made him more worried at what's coming next.

* * *

The Courier finally reached the tall gates of the West Commonwealth main base of operation with the Follower of the Apocalypse after an eventful day traveling around the villages to aid the citizen of the Empire, the Courier's spirit was long forged with helping the poor and the weak, this feel of justice leaved him with a reputation of saint in the Wasteland that he will make sure to be reaching the Special Region.

The truck he was riding in finally stopped to give him a chance to leave, he shortly gave a quick wave at Julie before walking away, at his path he turned toward the many long barriers locking the dozens of JSDF and Empire soldiers captured during the West Commonwealth's crusades, he glanced at the look of defeat in their bruised faces, their bodies all maltreated covered by what's left of their uniforms, they were all stacked and mixed together in those tiny bit of space they were provided like they were Jews inside a concentration camp (without the furnace of course, yet), looking at each other in silence since they couldn't interact with each other because of the language gap between them, however they were all sharing the same feeling of humiliation and defeat, the itching feeling of all the enemy's eyes starring on them forced them to hide inside their torn clothes.

The paladins served to be patrolling the borders of the barriers armed by their strong plasma rifles, in the mean time a group NCR recruits were stuck to the fences pointing fingers at the prisoners and mocking them with their dumb faces which gained them a fierce glare from the Courier. The shape these prisoners really made the Courier sick, however he couldn't argue about it and thought it was probably the wisest idea, he only hoped that they were slightly better treated, on the other hand he will not tolerate people bullying these idiots are doing and will confront that little pesky band later.

For now he has someone to see. He entered the interrogation quarter and walked along the dull and creepy atmospheric corridor, screams and cries where heard all over the place, suggesting ways of torture so cruel that it would make the CIA's techniques look like tea parties. The Courier approached the room to his right as he could clearly hear the voice of a woman screaming loudly, not in pain but in a huge manner of rage as the noises of bangs occurring on a table accompanied her roar once a time.

The Courier entered the said room, here he met a brown skinned old man clothed with the beige NCR uniform and a beret on his head, he was sitting silently on a chair with a cup of coffee steaming to his side on a table, his features were harsh and strong and the dusty dark gray beard covering the majority of his chin suggested years of battles and experience within the army, however he was also shown to be quite tired thanks to the circles on his eyes and his struggle to keep them open.

"Dhatri" Nodded the Courier saluting the Major supervising the interrogation progress. "Courier" Nodded back the old man before presenting him a seat which he politely refused preferring to stand up.

The Courier then glanced at the source of all this ruckus which is the adjacent room only separated by a window faded from one side to cover the Courier and Major Dhatri presence from the persons in the other room.

At that room there was two NCR soldiers interrogating somebody with fierce linguistic manners, one the Courier immediately identified as Carrie Boyd thanks to her signature terrifying voice, the other one though he didn't recognize him but he swears that he saw that bald Hispanic head somewhere, from all the faces the Courier have met in his live, being forgotten by his sentient cyber-induced brain was easy if you didn't matter much for the man.

The two had their backs facing their viewers, while the male one was a bit back in the corner of the room having a distressed look in his face while Carrie was doing most of the talking, her hands resting on the table separating her from the interrogated person and shouting the most obscene words known to man.

" **LISTEN TO ME YOU BITCH ! SPIT OUT EVERYTHING YOU GOT OR WE GONNA STAY THE WHOLE NIGHT HERE !"**

"Come on Carrie... You're being a bit too intense-"

 **"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP CONTRERAS ! IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS SINCE I'M TALKING TO THIS WHORE AND SHE'S BEEN IGNORING MY ASS SINCE !"**

"Ow now I remember this guy !" Thought the Courier with a enlightened daze, he then moved a bit to have a better look at the person Carrie was screaming at.

It was her, Pina looked down the hands warped between her legs in a silent way with her dull cheerless expression, traces of tears apparent on her laps and face, she stood devastated for days after the attack of Italica and since they took away everything she owned on her. Her luxurious robe was replaced by a dusty old Vaul-Tec jumpsuit giving her some itching by the collar, the only thing she kept from her former outfit was the small headband around her forehead and the band keeping the ponytail of hair dusty red hair. With her ravishing makeup off, the highly polluted environment filled her beautiful pale skin with stains and mud all over her with no chance to clean it, worse of all was the bad bruise she had on her left cheek hugely disfiguring her majestic face.

At the sight of the princess current state, something tore inside the Courier's chest.

"I-I don't think she understand what you say..." Mumbled the Hispanic man before being quickly cut off by his female co-worker.

 **"OH SHE BETTER BEGIN TO UNDERSTANDING ! OR I'LL CRUSH HER PERFECT TEETH WITH A GOLF STICK !"**

Suddenly, the princess lifted her head slowly before staring eye to eye at the lieutenant with a serious look before bitterly whispering some words in her native language which highly triggered the woman's temper as she slammed her hands on the table her saliva showering the redhead's face in disgust.

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH ?! YOU WANNA ANOTHER PUNCH IN THE FACE UH ? I'M GONNA SHOW YOU ! BITCH !"**

"Carrie don't !" Yelled Contreras alarmed while he was grabbing the woman as hard as he can and preventing her to bounce on the princess.

 **"Enough."**

The two completely froze as they stared at the door suddenly slamming open in daze, the Courier gave a severe look at the two NCR soldiers which made them gulp in fear, Pina looked as well at the man present wondering who could it be, even though the outfit he was wearing reminded her of something.

"You two leave, I would like to talk to her alone." He firmly stated while stepping back to let them go.

"Ye-Yes !" They both said before walking away, at that moment Carrie turned back at the redheaded woman and gave her a murderous glare. "Me and you ain't over sweetpi-Carrie !" She turned startled again at the Courier as she heard her name being shouted. "Wow just kidding Courier ! She's all yours !"

The Courier quickly close the door and deeply sighed, he stood silent for a second his hand still on the doorknob while peace began settling on the room, Pina kept a dazed look at him as he approaches her from the other side of the table and proceed to drag a chair to sit on it and face her. The Courier kept looking at her with a tired look, his posture relaxed on the chair with his arms crossed while the redhead stayed in her former straight position looking in confusion at the man present in front of her.

"Do you know who I am ?"

Pina looked surprised, it's been quite a lot to hear somebody speaking her language, the feeling was a bit relieving to finally understand somebody in this mess.

"N-No" She humbly replied, her response made the Courier change his position and put his hand on the table while sustaining his face looking at her in a more serious manner.

"Does the name 'Courier' sound something for you ?"

Pina gasped in shock at his statement, she never though that the Courier without his helmet looked like this, she had many ideas what his appearance could be, but never did she thought that the Courier would be so... 'human'. More of that is seeing the famous man feared by all the nation and JSDF in front of her made her heart race.

"I guess so..." He sighed behind his crossed fingers then looked back at her. "I am here to announce you that you will be relocated to a place more suitable for our needs, and much more safer..."

Pina stood silent, her eyes slightly narrowing as she took a more bitter demeanor, however how frightening this person is she decided to face him and show him that she is not one to mess with.

"Maybe you're trying to take me away in fear of my father's gigantic attack toward your insignificant forces, right ?"

"Negative." Replied the Courier with much sorrow "Even how much you love your father, our insider have reported us that the Empire is not scheduling any attack on our grounds, even more to rescue you. You are alone in this."

The Courier's revelation hit the princess harder than dagger, her eyes widened in shock while her mouth stayed open not believing it, however she soon retrieved back her attitude, nonetheless a bit nervous.

"W-Well the JSDF will surely crush you pathetic insects !"

"Nope, so far we're taking the lead against them."

"Huh ?"

"Look..." The Courier's blue eyes pierced trough Pina's, making her glance at those azure colored jewels beautifully sparkling at her, hypnotizing. " You are a high-valued unit in our prisoners data base, we fear that some bandits are plotting to kidnap you and taking you somewhere much worse. Of everything else your safety is of high importance. That's why..."

He stood looking down on the dazed redhead, his eyes not disconnecting from hers as he spoke in firm serious fashion.

 **"I have been tasked to be your protector, my job is to ensure your safety no matter what, even scarifying my life."**

* * *

 **Look who's back yo !**

 **Act tsu is now beginning ~~~~ !**

 **I really apologies for those who waited this long, for a slight hiaku that was going to be maximum one month turned to be six.**

 **But now with school over I can finally continue the series, maybe even try and kick the second Arc in a matter of one month who knows.**

 **Yeah before I continue this story further I need to give a quick notice. This story is rated M as you noticed, I put my fanfic in this rating so I can have as much liberty as I wanted while I proceed further in the story so I have to inform those who could find it annoying.**

 **THIS STORY WILL HAVE GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT! ESPECIALLY U-N-P-R-O-T-E-C-T-E-D SEXUAL INTERCOURSE FROM OUT OF THE STATE OF CHRISTIAN MARIAGE!**

 **I'm not putting it like it some kind of billboard to just attract the horny teenagers around, no, I don't like doing these kind of stories either, I find it just a cheap way to give your story some kind of use (the use to fucking jerk off to words yeah.), but as I continued in my story and I found they could wide be interesting if you used them appropriately and could show a more deeper stage in romance.**

 **Because yes they're would be romance (we're in remember?), however I wouldn't say who's gonna ship with who that's you to figure it out :p.**

 **So yeah if you're the type of guy who don't like this shit and gonna leave as soon as he heard the S word, too bad 'cuz you'll miss out a very great (probably) story.**

 **Either way if you don't mind (or incredibly want to and have your hand warped around his dick the moment you're reading this... You sick fuck.), well hooray !**

 **See next chapter, who could be launched really fast, faster than you'll notice...**


	8. Chapter 7: Blue Paradise Vacation Rental

**[Pina Co Lada's palace, Imperial Capital, Empire]**

"How dare you two leave our princess in the hands of the enemy ?!"

Both Hamilton and Grey received a sharp slap on the face from an enraged Bozes as greetings of their long tiring journey from Italica. Both knights looked down in humiliation without speaking a word as the blonde woman continued yelling at them in an indescribable anger while the whole palace was filled with the crying of the mourning members of the princess' order and her many servants.

"I-I deeply apologies but it was her orders, she sold herself for our safe passage…" Muttered the tall veteran knights, having difficulties to retain a calm tone in such tragic event.

"We tried our best to save her from them! But she didn't let us do… _Th-They just took her away_ …" Followed the brown haired girl next to him mumbling before she collapses on the ground weeping between her hands.

Bozes backed away from the two, forcefully grinding her teeth in anger as tears began forming around her hazel eyes, her voice starting to stutter.

" _Wh-What do we do now…"_

Beefeater who was behind her gave to the blonde a pat on the back, looking at her with much regret, next to her was Panache sharing the same look as her.

"We have to stick to each other, this is what Princess Pina would want us to do…"

Bozes narrowed her eyes at the purple haired knight, giving her a shivering stare.

"No… We're going to save her! I'll go call our troops and find a way to attack the enemy!"

Bozes violently shoved both the women behind her and was intending to leave the room before she was called out by a startled Hamilton.

"No don't do this!"

Bozes looked back at her highly annoyed. "What do mean ?!"

"You don't know what these people are capable of! They will vanish you from existence without moving a finger!"

"I highly agree! The amount of power their army have is nearly infinite! You should have seen what they've done in Italica!" Followed the tall old man with a panicked tone, sweat drops filling his face.

"Nonsense!" Screamed the blonde in a wide shout, she was then interrupted by Beefeater looking at her with worry as she tries to resonate her.

"You should probably reconsider your choice Bozes… I mean those two have seen what these people from another dimension are capable right? Why would they leave the princess there if they couldn't stand a chance?"

"They have destroyed the Jee-esS-Dee-eFf forces like they were flies, do you really think we can stand against? You're being unreasonable!" Followed the white haired knight as well trying to stop Bozes from this madness.

" _Cowards…"_ Muttered the blonde between her teeth as she glared at all the persons present in the room before walking away in an enraged manner.

"If you don't want to help in this, the others will!"

"Bozes don't!"

The blonde violently slammed the door leaving the rest completely silent, their thoughts drifted toward all what happened so far, and then toward their leader wondering what kind of monstrosity she is now enduring in the middle of the demons' territory.

* * *

 **[West Commonwealth Main Camp, West Commonwealth territory, Empire]**

Pina was sitting on the old mattress serving her as a bed inside her filthy dark cell, looking at the steel cuff linked to the stone wall keeping her left leg from moving. She soon realized the feeling of the many prisoners sealed inside the Capital's dungeons, something she thought she would never be in such situation, worse than that is that she was trapped by the last people she has wanted to be captivated by.

For the moment she can't fear much since she was somewhat of a valuable hostage, however she had no power on her father's army and certainly not enough of a loss to make them capitulate! What would happen when they will found out she's useless for the West Commonwealth? They will probably take her to slavery or turn her into a sex dog for the soldiers to share, or even worse, she would be forced to marry one of the high generals of their country who will probably use her like no other than a concubine, being forced to be the wife of a power leader like the Courier for example.

As she mentions the name of the Courier, she quickly remembered the discussion she had with him just an hour ago. She appeared quite perplexed as the Courier admitted to becoming her protector, the most influencing member of the West Commonwealth as her bodyguard was something that completely stunned her, in some way she felt honored and in the same time undecided at what to think about the situation or even about the Courier, why he was chosen from all the goons swarming this place?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the bars of her cell slid open, two guards wearing the uniform of the 'EeN-Cee-arR' were awaiting her outside in the corridor, the two looked at her a bit dazed as they wondered how to speak with a person who doesn't understand their language, however the princess immediately understood what's happening and stood from the mattress, but as soon as she decided to move, her leg suddenly got dragged back surprising her, she then understood what just happened and looked at the chain warped around her foot leading to the wall, she then gave a dull stare at the two man as one of them immediately came and free her with an embarrassed face, but in exchange put a bunch of steel cuffs around her hands which didn't sound more cheerful to her.

The two guards escorted the princess out of the interrogation quarter, there she saw the camp lining up their horseless cart of steel in front of the giant metal case in the middle of the base, she soon found out next that the **Gate** was inhabitant inside this strange box.

She suddenly gasped as she backed away in shock as she finally understood what was happening, her eyes froze at the massive construction realizing the worse, they were going to take her inside their homeland. Soon she was pushed by the two guard and dragged along with them under her many protests, screaming and crying as she tries to flee from the two men's grip.

"No please don't take me! I'm ready to give you anything you want! My tongue! My mind! My body! Just please don't take me away! Please! Help! Somebody!" Unfortunately for her nobody in the open air of the camp for a mile radius could distinguish her yelping from a dog's barks.

Suddenly she was tossed inside the back of one of the vehicles, her body lying on the metal floor covered in sand, somewhat of a foretaste of what's coming next. She lied there the tears coming from her burgundy eyes as she lamented about the horrible fate that awaited here. Soon she stood up recovering from her breakdown as she wipes the bit of tears left, here she found out that she was surrounding by a group of beige wearing soldiers sitting on the benches during all this time, they were silently looking at her quite perplexed which made Pina's face blush in embarrassment, she then decided to take a sit between the many soldiers goggling her like she was a witch or some sort. In such humiliation she couldn't even dare to look at these persons and just stared at the black boots accompanying her strange blue and gold leather outfit.

Another person entered the caravan which caught the redhead's attention, it was the Courier, wearing his menacing helmet covering the entirety of his face, the mere look of it give chills down the woman's spine.

The man kept standing looking at all the persons present in the vehicle with his broad and tall look before his eyes rested on the princess.

She looked at him as she feels his stare on the top of her head with a confused look, however she immediately found the Courier approaching something on her face, startled she began moving her head everywhere avoiding whatever what the man was putting on her as much as possible making him pissed off, suddenly the Courier tightly grabbed her left arm which surprised the redhead in great pain before shoving what he was grabbing on her face.

The woman cried in disapproval before realizing what's on her mouth, it was a small mask of glass barely covering her mouth and nose, the mask had two strange entries to let her inhale and exhale the air.

"It's a gasmask…" Flatly muttered the Courier adjusting the elastic band holding the mask around her head "The air in my hometown is quite harsh and bitter, it will help you breathe while your lungs get use to the environment, so don't take it off whatever happens…"

The princess didn't reply as she found no excuse to not listen to his advice, she sees him sitting on the other bench directly facing her before both of them shared a long silent stare, Pina looked with a bit of anxiety in her even though she now felt a bit more relieved especially after the appearance of her supposed 'protector', however she couldn't perceive what the man was feeling thanks to his helmet hiding any bit of emotion besides giving intimidation.

The soldier next to her glanced at her for a brief moment before talking to the Courier in a mocking fashion, the princess didn't know what he said to him but it seemed like it wasn't something pleasant for the Courier as he immediately shouted at him in a scolding manner, the soldier gulped in terror and looked the other way .

The roaring sound of motors began vibrating as the trucks began moving, the Courier glanced from one of the many holes filling the depraved cloth covering the back of the truck. There he saw the giant vault door closed on the **Gate** rotating to the side in a slow captivation manner with the sound of steam and machinery accompanying the whole event, he looked back at the princess as she also sees the whole thing from her side, her jaw dropped in astonishment as her pupils kept gazing at the show of machinery and technology she was starring at.

The Courier sighed, since all this shit storm commenced he didn't have the chance to go back in the Wasteland, not like he missed such a fucked place, quite the opposite, he really was getting used to the Special Region and its majestic locations, its friendly and colorful people, and the thrill to beat up Japs and Empire scums as well!

However, the only good thing was that he will see his old pals back in the Mojave but that would probably not be the case since he will be stuck with princess over there, on the other hand he's the one who chose to become her bodyguard so he didn't have right to complain. If it was an act of sympathy or something else, he didn't know.

The trucks began moving one by one inside the gloomy **Gate** , unlike the JSDF's immaculately white and clean **Gate** , our boys' portal quickly took a green filthy look with dust and debris swarmed on its walls all thanks to the extreme atmosphere of the other side and the lack of care from it owners. Soon the truck was covered in pitch black darkness which suddenly frightened the princess, the only slight things that she could depict were the truck's headlights, some small lights coming from the electronic devices inside the truck and two red glowing eyes that would have terrorized the woman if she didn't knew that they were coming from the Courier's already terrorizing helmet.

The Courier stayed in a calm demeanor as he feels the usual rash in his throat, the hot hellish atmosphere sticking on his skin and the scent of metal overcoming his tongue, symptoms to make him know that he was approaching the end of the **Gate**.

Welcome back home.

* * *

 **[Searchlight Airport, Mojave Desert, West Coast Wasteland]**

Pina was suddenly blinded by the harsh amount of sun light striking her red eyes after that they barely came out of the tunnel passing through the two worlds, urging her to cover them for a moment before recuperating the ability to look again, however she felt something odd as she began sweating in an alarming rate, her outfit tightly stuck on her pale skin making her hard to breath even with the mask on, another thing that annoyed her was the itching she felt on her face and all the exposed part of her body, however she fought the urge to scratch herself as she learnt that it was impolite to do such action even though how much it was appealing.

She then decided to take a look at the outside to see how hellish this world was, she wasn't disappointed, the little hole she looked through didn't reveal much but it showed her quite interesting things. The view wasn't too different from the one in the camp besides that this place was much, much more crowded than back there and vastly bigger also, maybe four time bigger than their base back there. The sounds that were hammering her brain were similar to the one she was hearing during the rare cases she passed through the poor districts of the Capital in her cart.

"Welcome to the Mojave Desert princess…" The Courier's voice caught Pina's attention, somehow his tone was slightly welcoming on some sort." What can you say about it?"

"Disgusting." Bluntly replied the redhead narrowing her eyes at him which made the man chuckle. "I couldn't agree more..." His response was caught by the princess' wide surprise.

The trucks crossed the wide airfield of the airport, after that it turned into a gigantic military base, driving inside of it was much more complex but at the end the convoy finally found it way and leaved the airport before taking a straight turn right, which made the redhead confused.

"Wh-Where are we going?" She startled in panic looking everywhere with a drop of sweat flowing down her face, the Courier gave her a smile to relieve her. "Don't worry, we're getting you in a nice cozy place by the river a bit far to the east, you'll like it I promise… Maybe…" This didn't calm the princess' mood.

Her eyes set again to the horizon, a scorched desert stretching as far as her eyes could perceive with small bits of buildings and houses suggesting that somehow people actually leave her, the minimal vegetation they passed by seemed harsh and dry, just looking at it made the princess thirsty. Here expectations were accurate, this place is a living hell and she's right in the middle of it, such though slightly brought the woman in tears by the look of such horrible lands and the days she will spend inside of it, before something caught her attention by surprise making her even ignore the crying as she was literally dumbfounded by the sight, it was a massive city resting in the far horizon, it size was so huge that it put the Empire Capital to shame, the most impressive thing were the tall buildings scattered all over the city especially one giant tower that reached the very skies!

Suddenly her daze was interrupted by the sudden stop of their cart, the Courier stood up alarmed as he wondered why did the truck stopped.

"What the hell just happened?!"His voice was cut short by the sound of screams and gunshots coming from the front of the truck, suddenly roars and crashes began getting heard while the screams where much louder." Shit! Somebody sees what's happen- "

Suddenly some unrelenting force overthrew the truck to the side of the road and tossed all the persons inside.

Pina was violently launched through the clothed celling and was raised a good yard from the ground before slamming on the sand with fierce. She weakly raised her head while still lying on the ground stunned from the hit, her view was blurred and her head spinning as she was trying to recover, she tried to stood up before finding somebody standing in front of her face, she looked up and saw the blurry figure of a man but the way he was acting frightened the princess, on further inspections the man was part of the sand army because of the crappy outfit he was wearing, however she immediately realizes as she glanced on his face that this man is not actually a man but a ghoulish undead monster with a strange lime glowing skin on his putrid rotten face.

The princess startled in fear dragged herself back on the ground from the monster approaching while she was kicking off the sand at him, her screams resounding everywhere calling help in a language nobody could understand. Suddenly she found a huge rock blocking her from escaping the ghoul, she looked at the monster with terror as she had no way to go and with just mere inches before the ghoul would turn the poor woman into his dinner, a silhouette stormed inside Pina's point of view and blew up the undead's brain off with a small weapon in his hand, the person soon revealed to be the Courier saving her life like the hero he truly is as well as her one and only protector.

"Princess!" He screamed concerned while stretching a hand to help her get up "Are you alright?!"

The princess looked shocked for a second before taking his hand and standing and nodded at his question, for some reason she was extremely glad that he came to save her, even as far as give him a hug if she could, however the Courier seemed too panicked to accept any embrace for the moment.

"We have to take you to safety, stay close to me!" He ran up the road and across the devastated trucks while still holding the redhead's hand and not wanting to leave it at any cost. The place was a mess with the ghouls from Camp Searchlight overcoming the convoy, not only that but a much dangerous predator the Courier didn't dared to warn the princess about it was lurking the road for its next target.

The two kept running between the burning debris of the convoy, the sounds of screams and monstrous roars coming nearly everywhere, the only thing the princess was focused on was to stay as close as possible from the Courier, as him being from out of all expectations the only person she trusted in this endangered landscapes.

But their reunion was quickly short as the truck they were going to reach to escape have been suddenly crushed by a giant monster, the princess didn't have time to describe what this monster was before she was met by a strong massive palm violently sweeping her and the Courier on the floor, her face slammed on the concrete floor more brutally than the previous fall.

She raised her head again but something was strongly odd, she could feel some strange gas coming inside her mouth choking her, she soon realized that the gasmask broke in pieces leaving her mouth and nose exposed to the dangerous environment she was so forbidden to breath.

Her cough began to be more and more irritating, she began feeling dizziness while her body became more limp, all she had the force to do was to lie on her back as she was near to pass out in any moment, or even die.

Suddenly the said giant monster of earlier approached her, his sharp red reptilian eyes looking at her from his tall posture, the redhead froze in terror as the creature lowered his head at her sniffing her sweating body, it was some kind of terrifying mutated reptile similar to a dragon of some sort, his scales were colored like the sand, strong muscles filled his massive body especially his giant arms with extremely sharp rounded sabers at the end of each of his hands, his wide strong chin was filled from beginning to end with huge fangs sharp like razors, his skull was horned by a couple of wide pointy horns that could perforate even the toughest piece of metal.

Pina could fell the horrible smell coming from his mouth as she closed her nose in disgust but didn't stop her coughing as her mind began to drift away, however this didn't please the monster as he roared at her with a deafening sound and was preparing to give a strong scratch with his cutting claws, she couldn't help but to close her eyes expecting a quick painless death, what she got however was something covering her from the monster's attack and a sharp long grunt of pain coming from whoever took the hit for her.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the blurry mask of none other than the Courier saving her life once again, she couldn't help but to feel blessed to see him, however her emotion quickly shifted as she sees the face he pulled off behind his red goggles, the feel of pain scattered on his back was quite apparent as he tried his best to sustain the horrifying pain, not only that but the princess soon saw with horror blood spouting everywhere from his back as a wide pool of red was forming around the two, and that was far from the end as the monster gave another hit slashing even more the poor man's back. However, the monster's assault finally finished as he was disturbed by a burst of bullets scratching his head, urging him to leave with a loud roar.

Pina couldn't imagine the wound carved around the Courier's body, what's surprising was how resilient he was in front of such deadly hits, he kept a stern look in his eyes trying to stay calm even though the massive slashes on his back and the overwhelming blood loss, but this didn't make the princess less worried as she could clearly see the state of pain and agony he was deep inside his blue pupils, and still he was lying above her trying to protect her from any attack that could occur.

" _Sh-Shit I just realized that your gasmask was broken…"_ He weakly muttered between his deep painful breath, however how much suffering he was, he depicted some kind of concerned tone in his voice, nearly panicking on the woman's state he was tasked to protect _"P-Please hang on, help is coming ou-our way…Princess…"_

The Courier's breath began to be more and more deep and slow paced, in the same time Pina's attention began to drift away as her lungs were filled by this world's harsh atmosphere blocking her breathing as she's going to probably choke to dead, her view began to be extremely blurry, barely seeing the Courier's figure on top of her.

Soon enough some muffled sounds of men screaming surrounded her and her protector, she saw the silhouette of several men around them lifting the Courier from her and spreading his unconscious body on the ground, the men began regrouping around him taking off the armor plating on his chest and his helmet to help him breath, her eyes focused on the Courier's face with extreme shock, seeing blood oozing from his mouth and nose as was depicting a dead soulless face, his eyes looking at the sky with no movement from his part.

On the other hand, she felt her broken mask on her face getting replaced by a brand new one saving her from a near death but too late to wake her up, her eyes closed at the sight of the men screaming in panic while they were performing several medical procedures on the Courier's limp body before completely blacking out.

* * *

 **[Blue Paradise Vacation Rentals, 25Km east Searchlight Airport, Mojave Desert, West Coast Wasteland]**

Pina's eyes slowly opened to the ceiling of the tent she was in, lying on a bed of cloth she rubbed her head with a slight grunt coming from her mouth while she was recalling the previous events that happened.

She was completely alone inside the tent, for a brief moment she thought that she was back at her home but as soon as she saw the crude furnishing her hopes crumbled, she looked at her right arm and saw some kind of tube transporting some weird orange liquid inside her body, the liquid didn't seem to cause any noticeable effect on her and she soon immediately removed it before standing up from her bed.

Suddenly she felt something odd, she reached her hand at her chin and realized that she no more had any mask on, which means that she can breathe freely as much as she wants, she headed toward the rug served as the tent's door and wiped it away to exist the tent.

Here she found in front of her bewildered face some kind of beach resting on the side of a river, three wooden beach houses seemingly recently built were resting on the coast all supported by plenty of pieces of timber, on her left she saw a couple of benches and chairs probably for a picnic area, giving the place somewhat of a more relaxing feel. The place was filled with dozens of men in beige setting up different kind of objects and devices unknown to the princess, supposedly for their stay.

"Uuuh Princess?" A man's voice caught the redhead's attention, she turned at him and saw a man from the beige army wearing a red beret talking to her, however as she took a closer look at his face she suspected that she saw this man before, on further inspection she recognized him, it was the man that came to her at the palace back in Italica during that fateful day and took her away while having the courtesy to let the rest go. She realizes that the man also recognized her given by his lack of eye contact.

"I have been tasked to lead you to your new home, please follow me…"

Without any complain the princess followed the man toward one of the chalets, they climbed the small wooden stair separating the houses from the sandy ground and headed toward the far left house of the three.

The man opened the door and let the princess come first, she entered the room and saw a large interior made of wood, it seems to be there only one bedroom with a small bathroom to the right just next to the entrance, a large king sized bed was placed on the left corner of the room with a wide window showing the spread clear blue water and the orange rocky canyon on the other side of the river, different kinds of objects were decorating the room giving it a more appealing look even though it was still aesthetically dusty looking and vintage. Not only that but there was also a sliding glass door leading to a small terrace shared by the three houses floating on the river.

This clearly doesn't seem like a prison cell.

Pina silently walked inside the room inspecting it, not believing that all this is given to her, and for a prisoner on top of that, she rested her bottom on the bed caressing the rose sheets with a wondering look, all this seemed too wonderful to her but there was something else that was bothering her, she gave a concerned look at the beige wearing man, asking about the state of her protector and companion of travel.

"Wh-Where is the Courier? How's he doing?"

The man looked at her quite surprised by her question before responding to her in pure honesty. "He's in the medical tent, he is in a critical state but he will make it, he should be standing up in not time…"

The redhead sighed in relief at the news, somewhat she was appeased to know that her bodyguard was alive for some reason, the man followed. "If you worry this much about him, don't, the Courier has been through a lot worse than this, this is like a bug bite for him…"

Before closing the door and leaving, the man muttered. "I suggest you sleeping, the sun is now going down and the nights in the Mojave can be quite chilly, even deathly sometimes…"

At his words silence filled the room once again as the redhead stayed alone, she couldn't admit it but yes, deep down inside her she was greatly worried about the Courier which she was something couldn't believe it, she felt sympathy to the biggest enemy of the Empire and that clearly was a huge betrayal on her side, on the other hand the Courier showed her in these short hours courage and bravery she never saw in any combatant of the Empire which moved her a little bit…

No-Not like she was feeling something positive about the man or something like that!

…

Maybe a tiny bit?

* * *

 _ **Later that night…**_

Pina's couldn't sleep, whatever how much she twitched around her bed she wasn't feeling the sense of sleep. With a sigh she stood up from her bed, her long crimson hair was freely loose waving around her shoulder and down her back, she was wearing a nice little rose nightgown provided by her captors reaching down her slim thighs, she even had the chance to wash herself inside the bathroom over there.

This wasn't right, this place looked more like an inn than a prison, all this hospitality made the redhead completely perplexed, was there some mistake and she was supposed to be taken to a slave market or to the giant manor of a wealthy noble and future de facto husband?

Such thoughts really annoyed her mind so she decided to take some fresh air and headed to the terrace, she slid the door to the side and proceed to walk on the wooden floor bare foot. She lied on the wooden barrier fencing the terrace and started contemplating the moon's reflection on the pure water, the buzzing sound of bugs and the flow of the water was music to her delicate ears, she glanced at the many dragonflies flying on the river, they were like small bulbs of lights levitating on the clear river. The princess was baffled to see such fantastic environment in such hellish land, maybe she was wrong and this place has in fact some beautiful sceneries hidden in its core, her opinion about these people changed from demons living in actual hell to just normal men and women living in a tough dangerous land.

Suddenly something caught her attention as she just realized there was strange noises of horns and drums energetically echoing far away in the distance, she turned her head toward the source of the sound and looked with her eyes wide and spread at the giant metropolitan filled with beautiful eye-catching lights, probably the city of earlier, she stood speechless looking at the game of light and sounds erupting from the massive city, next to it Italica is nothing but a weak light bulb which already was astonishing to the redhead back in her homeland.

"Liking the view?" A familiar sound whispered at the woman's ear, she turned toward it and gasped in shock as she sees no other than the Courier. His face showed great exhaustion from all the medical procedures he had, his black hair was messed up as well as his beard, however that didn't stop him to give a slight grin to the redhead. He was using a crutch to his right to help him stand up, his wide muscled torso was filled with bands and plasters covering entirely the top of his body while he was wearing nothing but a pair of black pants covering down there.

"Cou-Courier?!" She startled with great relieve in her voice as she pressed her gathered hands on her chest in a happy manner, her eyes kinda filled with joy to see him on his feet. "Are you alright ?!" The man was a bit surprised by the enthusiasm from the princess but replied with a slight shrug.

"Eh just a scratch… A Deathclaw like this one isn't going to bring me down…"

What does he mean by a scratch? All the flesh from his back was torn off by the giant monstrous creature?!

He slowly joined the woman and lied his arms on the fence, Pina felt some kind of warm heat coming from the man as he was but mere centimeters from her, her eyes caught the Courier face looking at the river, she couldn't take off from looking at the man, like there's a magnet between them or some sort.

A brief silence filled the place with only the slight sound of crickets from time to time.

"I hope you like your room, it may be nothing compared to the luxury you got back at your palace, but this is the best thing we could provide to give you the best stay in our world…" Stated the Courier, the princess looked in surprise at his statement. "Wh-What?"

"Everyone in a mile radius has been tasked to guard this coast, the whole personnel of this place -me included- is under your service and your service only."

At his words, Pina couldn't believe this, all this security just for her?! An enemy of their own nation treated with a luxury even their own citizens probably cannot afford to.

"You are a person of great value for our benefits in this war…" The Courier continued as he backed from the barrier. "Our duty is to make you the most comfortable and safe in the troubled times we're living, orders from our president herself…"

He then walked away but then shortly glanced back the woman. "If you need anything princess I am in the house just next to you, have a good night…"

He then entered in his respective chalets and slowly closed the door without realizing the gaped state the princess was at his statement.

She never felt so worthy like that than before, since the very day she was born and she was considered a second class princess because of her origins, added to the fact that she was the youngest and last member of her family to ever consider sitting in the throne and she was nearly as worthy as a low life noble. It's because of this lack of importance that she formed the Rose Knight Order with the help of her noble friends to give some kind of importance to her already worthless life given by her fate.

And out of nowhere these people that supposed to be her sworn enemies are giving her so much care, what are they up to if it means to take away their most skilled combatant from battle to have the task to protect some lousy worthless princess?

* * *

 _ **In the morning…**_

For some reasons, Pina found the ability to sleep again after that short discussion with the Courier, she sat on her bed stretching the muscles of her arms with a slight grunt, surprisingly the bed wasn't as stiff as she imagined but still was a bit dusty for her taste, however she wasn't in place to higher her standards.

She stood up and changed her nightwear with her ordinary outfit, on second though this weird blue and yellow suit is quite comfortable and gave her great simplicity in her movement unlike the armor she usually wears.

The princess leaved her cottage and decided to scout the surroundings, there was no chains keeping her on the wall and the Courier told her that she was freely able to wander around as long as she want but only inside the camp of course.

She began walking around giving a very attentive look at all what was happening around her, her desire to know this people's culture was nearly infinite, she inspected every unlikely thing around her, she was like a child visiting a zoo, she kept a steady look at the behavior of the many men in beige settled around the place, taking note of every actions these men and women were doing while giving a wide distance between them to not be taken as some kind of creep, however as soon as the attention of the persons she was studying was driven to her she quickly walked away whistling like in a kid's cartoon thinking it would drop the suspicions around her but was only making the situation more weirder.

She approached a small construction of metal that seemed like a horse stable given by its wide entrance, as soon as she was close to the place a strong smell of oil caught the princess' noise with surprise.

She gave a slight peek inside and saw a very messy place filled with different type of metal junk which only increased the redhead's disgust, she then glanced at an old fat man searching inside a pile of black metal junk, his top half was literally inside the pile of garbage while his bottom was wiggling around giving a clear look of his butt crack in his tight blue jeans to the woman's distaste.

Soon her eyes caught the sight of a weird machinery standing in the middle of the stable, the thing looked like a piece of metal in the shape of a horse, however the machines casing was in a bad shape with different pieces of steel gushing from everywhere.

Suddenly she was startled by the old man shouting at her as soon as he saw her approaching the machine, which immediately made back away from it and immediately leave the place before this crazy old fat throw something at her. However as soon as she turned back her face slammed inside the muscular torso of a tall man, she backed a bit surprised before looking up to the face of said man her eyes widening.

"Doing a bit of walking?" Asked the Courier looking down at the redhead with a slight grin, this time having a dark tank top covering his banded torso. "I guess you should stick close to me, not a lot of peeps are talking the same language as yours, come on let's eat breakfast."

Pina kept looking at the man with a dazed face before finally nodding clumsily. The Courier took her hand and leaded her to the small cantina settled in the coast.

The two entered and headed toward the buffet set inside the cantina after each taking a plate from the counter, the redhead followed the man very closely as she mimicked every single movement from her bodyguard, taking the same portion from the same plates of food as he did and the same cup of coffee even though she needed his help to pour it on her mug.

The two sat next to each other and started eating, the redhead glared at her food looking what she gathered: a piece of bread, a small portion of cheese an another of probably honey, along the way was a warm cup of coffee on the side. This wasn't as majestic as the large feasts back at the Capital but it's still far decent than she expected, in comparison the prisoners of the Empire had only the rights to eat one wet piece of bread a day, these people have really uncanny way to treat their prisoners seriously…

"One year before, and you would be eating raw cockroach meat and messed pieces of Cram…" The Courier's voice caught her attention as he was smearing a bit of honey on half of his bread. "It may sound embarrassing but we just started doing actual farming like, last year. Before that we were only eating scavenged wastes left by the past civilization when our world was not a dangerous desert wasteland…"

Pina widen her eyes in surprise. "Are you implying that your world wasn't always like that?"

The Courier nodded. "Two hundred years ago, this world was once upon of time a stable world, maybe not as beautiful as yours thanks to our ancestors who dried our land from all it resources, however our world was living in great prosperity and reached as state of futuristic technology that you wouldn't believe, maybe even more advanced than the Japs themselves, however…" He took a brief pause then continued. "While our world was living in its prime time like never before, wide tensions between nations spread across the continents, their hatred boiled down and reached such a state of pressure that one day, they've decided to make a final ultimatum and rained all their most powerful weapons on earth in a matter of two hours, a total annihilation that reshaped the face of the planet for generations to come, for some reasons the gods gave a second chance to this shameful humankind and our species miraculously survived this tragic event, but soon enough we found out that it was more of a curse than a blessing… If you want to know why just take a look at the window…"

The Courier's tone was surprisingly calm and indifferent while he was narrating the story to his jaw dropped listener, he wasn't feeling hatred or dread about the Great War, he didn't care at all and just thought it was a plain part of history like the crusades or world war one, shit happens and trying to hold a grudge against a bunch of diplomats and politicians who died in their own madness would serve nothing, what mattered for him was the future he tried to preserve to his kind.

* * *

 _ **Night…**_

Pina merely waved at the Courier as both of them entered their respective home, she immediately lied on her bed in exhaustion after such an intense day, since morning she's been sticking with the Courier doing his job around the encampment while the princess gave him company, she kept an attentive look inspecting everything her protector was making and in the same time her knowledge of this world grew and her fascination even more. Like for example: Did you know that they a magical artefact called a 'Tear-Mine-nal'? This artifact had an infinite potential to make probably everything you can desire! If only it had the ability to connect with other devices worldwide, it would be the bomb!

However even though she was tired, the sense of sleep was nearly no apparent in her whatsoever, whatever how much she rolled over her mattress there was not a sense of her eyes closing. With a sigh she decided again to stand up and head to the terrace, the beautiful dream feeling of the river should relax her.

She looked at the flowing river with an appeased smile while the bright lights of the far city called 'New Vegas' reflected on it, the sound of the water mixed the far echoes of trumpets and drum hummed in her ears leaving the woman in trance.

However, her minute of enjoyment soon stopped as she noticed something strange to the other side of the river. There was a strange man standing on the shore, because of the darkness she couldn't describe how he looked but she could distinguish two red glowing eyes starring menacingly at her which gave chills down her spine.

Suddenly the strange man echoed some strange noises at her and dived in the river, approaching her position in great speed as she sees his movement in the water getting frenetically intense.

Startled she took refuge inside her room and locked the door of the balcony before slowly backing away in fear, a sinister silence filled the room, the only thing the princess could hear was her constant breath as the adrenaline she felt was going down, bit of sweat rained all over her half naked body as she was staring at the glass door with an intense atmosphere making her hard to breath.

Suddenly the window next to her bed shattered in pieces while the 'man' crawled inside the room, the light from the moon shinning on his monstrous body giving to the scarred princess a clear regard of his body. This creature was a hybrid between a man and a sea monster, his skin was filled with fish scales and different type of fins scattered around his body, the creature gave a frightening look at the redhead with his green teeth widely shown.

The princess tried to make an escape to the front door but the monster was faster than her and bounced toward the woman, slamming her on the ground with no way to get up, he was on top of her starring at her tearful eyes delightful of his prey's fear, her body was frozen in terror and not a single word could come out of her mouth, the creature approached his mouth to her face and slowly breath out a wide amount of air in somewhat sensual fashion, the odor of fish and sea food retracted the woman's nose in disgust.

He then widely opened his mouth as he preparing to attack, suddenly, the moment his mouth was going to take a big chunk of flesh from the redhead's throat, a strong arm warped around his neck and lifted him up from the princess, giving her a chance to crawl away while looking at the scene occurring in front of her eyes with great astonishment.

The Courier was wrestling the monster and holding him in a submission position, the monsters kept growling and twitching around while the Courier tightened his grip around his neck more and more, soon a sharp 'crack' was heard coming from the monster's neck as he immediately stopped resisting and all his body fell completely numb.

The Courier kicked off the dead carcass of the monster and began recovering his breath.

"Damn Lakelurks… I thought they would no more be her after that we destroyed all their nest around her… Jeez."

He gave a quick glance at redhead, she put herself in a corner and warped around her arms as she kept widely looking at the man shaking in fear.

The Courier gave a sigh, he then stood up and dragged the dead Lakelurk outside and threw him off the terrace, he then came to the princess' room and stood to the sliding door with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing will cause you trouble for now princess, have a good night…"

"Courier wait!" He came back with a surprised face, looking at the redhead giving him a startled look as she was stretching one of her arm toward him, she then slightly looked away, her cheeks slowly blushing in embarrassment of what she was going to say next. "Can you shut the door… And spend the night with me?"

The Courier was completely baffled after what his ears just heard. "Wu-Wut?"

"I'm scarred and I would probably not be able to sleep after all what happened… I need somebody who could lead me company, somebody I could trust… And it's you…"

She never though in her entire life that she could say those word, but they were very true, even though how much of an enemy the Courier and his faction looked, so far she somehow felt far better than she expected to be, the way the Courier and his team have done everything to protect her and fulfilling her needs as much as possible really touched her.

The Courier starred at her eyes in a concerned matter before stepping inside the room and shutting the door behind him while muttering. "Al-Alright then…"

He slowly walked toward her and sat next to her while leaving a slight distance between the two, he looked in a corner of the room trying to hid the embarrassment he felt, suddenly his body startled as he felt the princess approached him and putting her head on the man's board shoulder which made him look at her his face flushing even more. "Princess…"

"I-I sorry, I hope you don't mind…" She muttered her face turned all red as she looked down on the wooden ground with a shy look.

"No-No I don't, don't worry princess…" He stuttered the feeling of the woman's silk skin giving him spasms all over his body.

"Please, you can call me Pina."

"Al-Alright, I'll stick with Princess Pina." The Courier couldn't drop the formalities in front of such person with royal blood.

This is surprised the redhead as she never thought the Courier could be this emotional and neither did he. To be honest all this touchy feeling thing was wide new to the man, people searched many things from the Courier, a quest to be done, somebody to be killed, a quick choice that would change the face of the entire Mojave, a raid inside the Fiends' vault base and its dead leader's helmet, a witty companion of road or just simply a leg over. But nobody ever wanted him to snuggle into, to embrace him as much as possible to feel a bit of safety, to stay silent while his body served a some kind of emotional barrier from all the mess around, he was literally the opposite of all that, his life was nothing but danger after danger, deadly caves after deadly caves, Legion ambushes after Legion ambushes, mini nuke explosions after mini nuke explosions.

The two stayed silent, giving slight grunt of disgust from the fish scent they both shared, until Pina looked up at the Courier's face and asked.

"I hope I don't want to sound rude but I wondered what was your name…" The Courier looked at her in surprise like she said something out of the ordinary.

"My-My name?"

"Yes." Nodded the redhead intrigued to know what the gods named this legendary warrior. "I assume that 'the Courier' is nothing but a title given by your people, I was wondering if you could give me your name as I gave mine."

He looked down with slight grin drawing on his face, he chuckled a bit in a sarcastic manner. "I wish I could, but I don't have one, the sands of the Wasteland wiped it off like my origins…"

"What do you mean?" Said the redhead confused, she then looked in great horror as the Courier lifted the scalp of his hair, showing her two rounded scars carved deep inside his skull.

"Don't know if those bullets still were inside my head, maybe they're still there, keeps me focused…" Pina didn't dare to interrupt him as he followed the conclusion of his short story. "Still I took my revenge from the little prick responsible, tracked him down getting buttfucked by some Roman travesties, but I didn't take the cower route like the motherfucker and shoot him on sight… Nah that would be no fun, I dragged his sorry ass right in the arena and fought him to dead, I took great enjoyment when I slashed his chest and saw him swimming in his own blood while his guts' all out…"

The princess gulped at how graphical the last portion of the story was, however she felt great pity at the Courier's horrible turn of event, no memories to recall to, no family to go to and love, no spouse or child to take care of, no true identity to be known other than a simple 'Courier'…

"Nobody even asked about me or where I was… Guess I didn't have much of a live that before… That's all changed when Mr. House took me in his wing and invited me to New Vegas…" His tone then turned mocking. "Heh, like I care about the past or anybody who knew me before, I only see the future now and what fate have in store for me, I am far satisfied with the life I have now…"

After this the Courier stayed silent, his mind finally appeasing as he felt the warmth of the princess snuggling even more in his chest, he felt like a giant teddy bear getting hugged by a small little girl, without realizing one of his arm warped around the woman's body, he startled in panic at what he was doing but soon calmed down as he noticed the redhead not minding his approach as she herself warped her white arms around the man's waist and pressed herself against him even more by how much she felt relaxed around him.

A silence filled the atmosphere in the room, the sound of the calm river and the far tunes from New Vegas weakly resounding outside. This made Pina recalls the ideas she had about how New Vegas could look.

"Courier…" She caught the man's attention again with a weak warm voice. "How's this city you call… 'Niou Vaygas'?"

"You talk about 'New Vegas' right?" She slightly nodded. "It's a fantastic city, maybe the best city in all the Wasteland…" The redhead widens her eyes in awe at his statement. "Casinos, markets, hotels, shit you should really see it with your own goddamn eyes if you want to have an idea of how much tremendous that place is…"

As soon as he uttered these words he immediately realized his goof and looked down at the princess' depressed tone, she lowered her head looking at the wooden floor and muttered in a heartbreaking voice. "I wish I could see this meticulous city that you describe with such excitement…"

"Yeah I forgot you can't move much away from the camp…" He face palmed himself by how much of a doofus he made himself, he then began rubbing his chin thinking about something. "Unless…"

* * *

 _ **In the morning…**_

"Are you sure this thing is drivable now?"

"Good as new!" Said the fat old man running the garage inside the camp as he rubbed his black filthy hands in a towel even more black and filthy than him.

The Courier kept a skeptical eye at the motorcycle in front of him. If he recalls perfectly they called this model 'Lone Wanderer' back in the day, not like it should hint to something in particular, it was a broad looking cruiser motorcycle that was surprisingly well conserved after a nuclear holocaust.

The Courier won the beauty in a bet from its former owner, he said that he retrieved it somewhere in the far lands of the East Coast. He didn't like the bright red color of the vehicle so he changed it to a dark blue and added some flames in the back and the wheels, he also tuned the motorcycle and added two new exhaust pipe with the primary one who was already powerful given by the flames coming from it and now with triple the power, triple the fun, this made him travel long distances in a matter of hours rather than days and months.

Since then the Courier only traveled with it, intentionally taking the longest routes just to feel the air flowing through him and this jewel's round shapes, that was until the fateful day where he crashed through a loose Brahmin, he had to make the road back home on foot…

Now finally the vehicle was back on its feet (more on her wheels actually…), added to that was a little seat of leather he strapped behind his in case somebody would ride with him, which is nearly improbable since he never left anyone touch his beauty. He sat on the seat and turned on the motorcycle, he then gave a quick spin to one of the handles of the vehicle making it roar like a Deathclaw.

"Well… Okay I'll take that, thanks and goodbye ol' frat!" He gave a quick wave with his free hand and set off with his jewel in hand, the old man waved back. "Tell to Old Lady Gibson and her dogs that I said hi!"

Hell nah he will do it! Since the day he brutally murdered one of her dogs and snatched her brain from her still twitching carcass, the old witch kept sending the rest of her pack after him every time he passed next to her scrapyard.

He then headed toward the entrance of the camp and stopped in front of the wide fence blocking him to leave.

"Oi open up! I have a quick delivery at New Vegas, can't take time!" He shouted at the two guard guarding the entrance.

"Ye-Yes of course!" Stuttered one of the two nervously, he then glanced at the big cart the Courier strapped to the back of his motorcycle shortly between his visit to the garage and now, he then poked the chariot with the tip of his rifle and asked slightly suspicious but still nervous. "What's inside of this cart?"

"None of your business punk! RobCo private affairs reserved for Mr. House and Mr. House only! Open up the goddamn barrier or I'll tell him that you're the reason for me being late and send you a couple of Securitrons to carve you another butthole!"

The poor soldier was going to shit himself by how enraged the Courier's voice was, he immediately gave a nod to his pal and ordered him to open it up which he immediately did, before he set off he gave one last glare at the two and bitterly said.

"Princess Pina is in her room and doesn't want nobody to disturb her, if I hear from her somebody messed with her, I'll beat him with a goddamn fucking baseball bat! Then I'll beat the two of you for not clearly giving the memo to the others!"

The two could do nothing but merely gulp as they nodded at him giving him the assurance that they both understood, at this moment, the Courier finally took his venture aboard his motorcycle.

After some time spent he made sure that he leaved a whole couple of miles between him and the camp, he stood up from his motorcycle and headed to the cart where he lifted off the cloth covering it, talking to the person hiding inside with a smile.

"I never said I accepted transporting illegal migrants with me!"

The redhead ignored the man's joke as she peeked around with a worried look. "Is it safe, can I step out?"

"Safe and sound" He stated while helping the princess step out of the cart.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for that?" Asked Pina with a worried look while she was wiping the dust from the pants of her jumpsuit. "I mean you've helped a high value prisoner escape…"

"Heh, ain't big of a deal really…" He shrugged carelessly. "Also as long you're with me you're in somehow of a custody, also that place began to grow very boring on me so…"

He then opened the strap between his vehicle and the cart and kicked the cart leaving it roll away aimlessly, Pina looked at the cart going in the distance before giving a look at the Courier wondering why he has done this. "Uuuuh… Aren't we going to need it in some way or another."

"Nah…" Replied the man with the same careless tone while he was searching for something in one of the bags strapped around the motorcycle. "I have everything I need here: You, me, and my bike."

Somehow the princess felt flattered by the Courier mentioning her, before she suddenly got caught off guard by a helmet tossed toward her and grabbing it at the very last moment, she looked at the red line vertically crossing the helmet from the side to the other in a confused fashion.

"Can ya put this on? It's for safety reasons…"

The princess blinked a couple of time before beginning to untie her ponytail and let her crimson hair flew in the air, she then put the helmet on and adjusted the belt of it around her chin before giving a thumbs up to the Courier.

"Alright, everyone aboard!" He said as he sat on his seat then tapped on the one in the back waiting for the princess to come, which she didn't look convinced to ride such a grotesque and frightening horse. "Do-Does he bites?"

"Nah don't worry! He's a docile as a lamb!" He chuckled playfully, somehow this convinced the redhead as she positioned herself in the back of the 'creature'.

"Get close to me!" He stated while guiding her hands around his waist, the little contact they had with their hands felt a bit sensual for both parties.

"Alright let's go! Next stop! **New Vegas!** "

And the two set off on the trashed road of the Wasteland, leaving nothing but a trail of dust and smoke…

* * *

 **Here we are!**

 **Before I leave you guys, I was wondering if someone could give me a quick detailed summary of Fallout and Fallout 2, mostly about the major locations and what you can find in it/the quest you can do/ the people you can interact etc...**

 **The same goes for Fallout Tactics and Brotherhood of Steel, especially this two since I lack a lot of knowledge about the Midwest Wasteland and I want to dig in it further in the story like the rest of the West Coast.**

 **So give me those sweet PSA that I like in the review as well as your thoughts about the on going of the story.**

 **Ow before I forget I'm planning to make JojoxRWBY, I always wanted to make a Jojo crossover since it is my favorite piece of media of all time, and I though it could fit well with RWBY, so I was wondering if you have suggestion about a nice JojoxRWBY crossover I could make? Thanks in advance.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
